The 'Noble' House of Black: The Chamber of Secrets
by Ash B Bramble
Summary: There's nothing worse than being the half-blood daughter of the raging lunatic that was Sirius Black. Except, maybe, being accused of being the one suspected of opening the Chamber of Secrets despite her ineligibility. It was going to be a long year for the Malfoy ward. (OC Lillian M. Black returns for this second installment)
1. Dark Beginnings and a Sneaky Elf

_**AN:**_

So here it is! The beginning of the next installment in my 'Noble' House of Black series.

Hello Chamber of Secrets!

I haven't worked out the logistics of when I'll be updating, _but_ I'll get on that and I shouldn't be outside of the one week limit.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers:<strong>

1. I know there's no such thing as god-brothers - just roll with it.

2. I am aware that Sirius and his brother Regulus were cousins to Bellatrix and Andromeda - but for the purposes of this story, they're siblings.

3. Marlene McKinnon was, for the purposes of this story, muggleborn. I never found any proof otherwise and despite many claims that she is pureblood, I haven't been proven wrong, either. On another note, if this fact bothers you, well, it's AU so... yeah. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Sidenote:<strong> To the reviewer that wanted me to PM the response to reviews, I'm sorry, I tried to do that but I kept losing track of who said what or what've I've already answered and who I hadn't and it was just a whole lot of confusion on my end. _But_, in an effort to make things less difficult, and thus more accessible to you, I'll be putting all answers to all reviews at the end of each chapter; my apologies for any inconvenience this causes! :)

* * *

><p>I hope it doesn't disappoint!<p>

Enjoy!

x

* * *

><p>Lucius gave his son a fraction of his attention, nodding and speaking where necessary, but his mind was otherwise occupied.<p>

He was a fool. A scared, idiotic fool; but what he did, he always did for the safety of his family, for the safety of those who depended on him, for those who lived under his roof.

Did he believe in all of the purist bullshit floating around? Maybe, once upon a time he had, but _now_? Now he didn't know _what_ to believe…he didn't _care_ what he believed in as long as it kept his family, and his self, safe from the impending darkness only few and far between were aware of.

Looking to his wife, who sat at the opposite end of their dining table; Lucius's studied the worried circles beneath her eyes, took in the buried worry of a mother for her children – and children _was_ the correct term.

His gaze then moved to his ward, the child of a brother-in-law that had been disowned and consequently caught in the crossfires of the first war, abandoning a half-blood child that could never fit in, wherever she was placed. She would forever be the daughter of the one who _supposedly_ murdered all that good wizards had been attempting to protect, or the mixed blood offspring with the diluted bloodlines all dark wizards had fought to eradicate from this world; a battle that was on its way to springing up once more – and there was no doubt in Lucius' mind that Lillian would escape this impending battle scathe free.

Lucius would never tell a soul, rarely even allowed himself to think it, but the fact that Lillian would be as big a target as Harry Potter – considering who her father is and what he had done – infuriated him.

Steely grey eyes suddenly turned to catch his own and he wondered what the young Slytherin could see; for Lillian was anything but stupid, she was far more intelligent than her father had ever been and Lucius had to concede that she probably owed her intelligence to her mother; not that Lucius could honestly recall her mother very well, just that she had been rather beautiful, despite her muggleborn heritage.

"How go your businesses, Lucius?" Lillian inquired once Draco had finished with his tale; and Lucius had the oddest suspicion that she was asking about more than just his financial prospects and earnings.

Eyes narrowing, he cast a glance to his son, knowing that if there were something he was missing about her inquiries, Draco would be the surest way to find out. Lucius, at first, had been relatively surprised by the relationship formed between the two, though he now knew their bond to be as unbreakable as that of true siblings, if not a might stronger than the ties of immediate blood.

Sure enough, Draco was looking at Lillian with a pursed mouth and narrowed eyes, a silent question in his expression that told Lucius that there was more to Lillian's query; which brought into question just _how_ she had come about the knowledge of anything else transpiring behind the financial frontier.

"Malfoy businesses continue to do well."

"And have you thought further on future transactions with European companies?"

"Draco?" Lucius prompted his son; for Lucius was grooming the boy to one day take over their various companies.

"Father has determined European trade to be of high priority and is thus looking into items and company revenues, as well as past financial history, in order to determine just which companies and products he wishes to bring into the Malfoy Industry."

Lillian gave a nod of understanding before turning to Lucius once more, "Have you found a cursebreaker yet for the item you acquired a few weeks ago?"

"I have not," Lucius didn't ask how she knew of any items acquired on his part; he had taken her on plenty of business meetings, and was highly aware that she always listened attentively, even _if_ she appeared to hear nothing.

"While I was at Gringotts yesterday with Narcissa, I overheard some of the goblins talking of a Mr. William Weasley, top of his class and one of their most talented cursebreakers. I know you don't particularly care for the Weasleys, especially Mr. Arthur Weasley, but his son is highly recommended and he works mostly out of Egypt, which I've noticed has a remarkably well-off transaction rate."

"I noticed in the London paper that Muggle doctors are looking to acquire more hard-to-acquire foreign herbs and creatures to create their medicines, and a few of the more heavily priced items can be found in Egypt." Draco informed Lucius; after all, Malfoy business didn't just extend to the wizarding realm, they extended to the muggle realm as well, which, in part, was why their wealth was so extensive.

And personally, Draco rather liked supplying to the hospitals what they couldn't otherwise get – he didn't know where the gratuitous feelings came from so he generally stuck to blaming Lillian for his want to provide doctors, muggle or wizard, with the things they needed in order to save lives otherwise lost.

"Lillian, is there anything I should know concerning our gatherings with the other witches?" Narcissa inquired with raised brows, curious to know if Lillian's knowledge extended beyond the means of business.

"Lady Mena is pregnant, Mister and Lady Alini have recently come into some wealth, and Lady Deverity has a taste for books solely meant for the romantic sort." Lillian had, of course, noticed more than just those things, but the more sensitive material she kept to herself; like the fact that Mister Caro was having an affair with Lady Wilkins, the Patters were seeking counseling for their marriage, and that Lady Goyle had just suffered from a miscarriage – trivial matters she had no qualms about sharing, but matters more serious were not hers to share, even if she did take notice of them.

Narcissa, admittedly, was surprised by the nature of what Lillian had noticed, surprised and _impressed_. Most of the time, Narcissa herself could barely pay attention to any of the things the women at their functions spouted off; and looking at Lillian then – young, beautiful, and intelligent – Narcissa knew that Lillian had what it took to survive, survive both as a woman _and_ as the daughter of Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon. Narcissa could only hope that any challenge the young girl would have to face, she wouldn't have to face alone.

As Draco began another recounting of something he, Crabbe, and Goyle had done a few days ago, Lillian rose from her seat; gathering everyone's dinner plates as she went for the kitchen – for though the plate gathering was generally a task for the house elves, Lillian had taught Narcissa and Lucius years before that though she could tolerate it in formal settings, she would _not_ stand to be waited on when the situation really didn't require it of her.

She was even more thankful that she had decided to take the dishes when she had, because when she stepped into the kitchen, it was to find Dobby just about to slam his extra-large ears into the oven.

"_Dobby_ _Black!"_ She near shouted immediately upon her entrance; the dining room too far away for her voice to have carried.

Dobby wheeled around near immediately, bulging green eyes blinking up at her with tears in their depths; she only ever used his full name – his surname something she had given him when she was no more than a small child – when she was upset with him, and because she was so rarely upset with him, it succeeded in immediately halting his attempt at self-inflicting pain.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?"

"D-Dobby w-was p-punishing himself, Mistress Lillian."

Before she bent down to his level, she set her armful of dishes into the sink, "_Why_, Dobby, were you punishing yourself?"

"B-because Dobby did a _very_ bad thing Mistress Lillian!" He wailed, small mouth trembling as he went to open the stove once more.

"You shut that oven door right now Dobby Black." She commanded, "And you aren't to open it with the purpose to shut it on your ears ever again, am I clear, Dobby?"

A wet sniffle, "Y-yes Mistress Lillian."

Taking note of the dark coloring around his forehead and eyes, she frowned, "Why have you punished yourself Dobby?" She inquired gently, hands lifting to finger the discoloration that she knew was caused from his own self-inflicted beatings.

"D-Dobby did a very, _very_ bad this Mistress Lillian."

"Enough with the Mistress-ing Dobby," She informed as she continued to softly stroke the bruises, "Tell me what you did."

"I-I went to Master Potter's home to beware him of Hogwarts!" He wailed again, and though Lillian was mildly surprised Dobby had done such a thing, she was more curious about the situation than she was anything else.

"Why would you warn him away from Hogwarts, Dobby?"

His head spinning wildly around, Lillian withdrew her hands from his bruises as his eyes grew ever larger, "_Because_," He whispered insistently, "There is a plot. A plot to make most _terrible_ things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year."

Lillian didn't ask how Dobby came about this knowledge, nor did she doubt the truth of his words – she lived in the Malfoy Manor, and she was well aware that Lucius Malfoy had once been a Death Eater; and if that _wasn't_ enough to validate Dobby's claims, Lillian had her own suspicions concerning Lucius and the Dark Lord.

She had seen the shadows in Narcissa's eyes, the white-knuckled grips Lucius had shown when reading certain letters brought by strange men or arrived by strange methods; she had noted the circles beginning to darken Lucius's eyes and the sudden secrecy of meetings behind closed doors.

She had known that something was brewing, Dobby had merely given her the little proof she didn't really need to know for sure that trouble was indeed coming, and coming straight for Harry Potter.

"You realize, Dobby, that what you did was very dangerous, and had any of the Malfoy's learned of your absence, you would have been severely punished?" Lillian inquired, because though she had a fondness for the house elf, even Draco would have turned him into his father; for Dobby had betrayed his masters, and Draco would _never_ tolerate insubordination in regards to his father; not unless it was Lillian who was the one being insubordinate.

"Y-yes, I understand, b-but Master Harry Potter _had_ to be warned!"

Knowing Dobby wouldn't have stopped at a mere warning, she quirked a brow at him, "What did you do to Harry Potter, Dobby?"

"I-I dumped pudding on his nasty relatives guest," He shouted quickly, hands going to his ears and tugging ruthlessly until she gently reached up to pry his bony hands away.

"Did you do anything else, Dobby?"

"I…I stole'd his letters." He whispered ashamedly, "Dobby figured had Master Potter known his friends were writing to him, he wouldn't agree to not return to Hogwarts."

Lillian pursed her lips; so her god-brother had gone all summer thinking his friends had abandoned him and weren't really his friends at all – it was a summer she didn't envy.

"Do you have Harry's letters, Dobby?"

A quick nod as he reached beneath one of her old pillowcases to bring it out; it was a rather thick stack of letters that told Lillian that Harry had gotten himself some pretty decent friends – but she guessed that that was what happened when you faced the dark lord with aforementioned friends.

"Dobby, will you put those letters in the drawer of my desk please?" She would return to Harry the letters when she next saw him; figured it was the least she could do for the trouble she was sure Dobby had gotten him into, and even though it was four weeks before second year started, wasn't the saying better late than never?

Dobby gave a dejected nod, "Is Miss Lillian mad with Dobby?"

"No, Dobby, I'm not mad at you, but you have to _promise_ me you'll be more careful."

"Of course, Miss Lillian." He agreed with an exuberant nod.

"Good," She offered him a small smile, giving a kiss to his bruised forehead before rising to her feet, "Help me with the desert Dobby?"

"Yes Miss Lillian."

"Thank you, Dobby."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

**There it was, the first chapter!**

**If you review, follow, favorite, or just plain old read this, thank you! You guys rock!**

**Also: Reviews are welcomed, but they** _aren't_** mandatory.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time,**

**x**


	2. Knockturn Alley and Bad Blood

_**AN:**_

I'll try to post on a weekly basis; but, as with all thing, nothing is certain, but I can promise to try my best. :)

I hope it doesn't disappoint!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, thank you! Getting those emails seriously make me smile.<p>

To my reviewers, big thank you to you three as well! You make me smile too, and your responses are at the bottom! :D

x

* * *

><p>Nose still stinging from where it had hit the hearth, Harry, as quietly as he could, slipped out of the cabinet he had been hiding in, snuck past the glass cases, and stepped out of the shop he had landed himself in after his first attempt at travel by floo powder.<p>

Clutching his broken glasses to his face, he couldn't help but to stare at his surroundings. He stood in a rather dingy alleyway that seemed to consist entirely of shops devoted to the Dark Arts. The one he'd just left, Borgin and Burkes, looked to be the largest, but opposite was a disturbingly grotesque window display of shrunken heads and, almost as bad, was a large cage brimming with gigantic black spiders two doors down.

Feeling anything but comfortable, he did his best to ignore the two shabby-looking wizards muttering to each other and watching him from the shadows of a doorway, in order to diligently search for some way out of the place he had unwittingly put himself in.

An old wooden street sign hanging over a shop selling poisonous candles told him he was in Knockturn Alley, not that the name of the alley did much to help him, for he had never heard of the place before. He supposed he hadn't spoken clearly enough through his mouthful of ashes back in the Weasleys' fireplace.

Trying his utmost to stay calm, he wondered just how he was supposed to find Ron and his family.

"Not lost are you, my dear?" Asked a voice in his ear, making him jump from fright.

When he turned, it was to see an aged witch standing before him, holding a tray of what looked horribly like whole human fingernails. Thoroughly unsettled, it didn't help that she was leering at him with mossy teeth.

Backing away, he struggled for words, "I'm fine, thanks. I'm just – "

"He's just leaving." Came the cool, young voice of his savior; his head jerked to the side, more than a little surprised to find Draco's cousin Lillian standing beside him.

What was even more surprising, to him at least, was that even though she was shorter than he was, the frightful witch seemed to cower back at her presence.

Lillian kept her focus on the old hag mere moments away from turning Harry into a snack, couldn't afford to turn her attention to Harry; to be in Knockturn Alley, meant to always be on guard.

"And I do believe I'll be the one to show him out, that won't be a problem, will it?" Lillian asked politely, even though she wasn't asking at all.

The hag's gaze flickered to the wand held loosely in Lillian's hand, her grip easy and comfortable, the hag flinched away, "Not at all."

Lillian waited for the Hag to turn her back and disappear down one of the many dark crannies of Knockturn Alley; sparing the two whispering wizards no more than a single glance, more than a little positive that the word 'Black' was being exchanged.

Finally, she turned her attention to the boy she had seen ducking, rather frantically, out of Borgin and Burkes just a few minutes prior.

He was covered in soot, his glasses were broken, and he seemed rather short of breath. All in all, he was relatively unscathed and she could only assume his rather foolish venture into the alleyway – an alleyway that could have very well been the death of him – had been an unsuccessful attempt at travel by floo powder.

Tapping her wand to the broken glasses in his hand, she ignored his shocked look as she tucked away her wand and headed for the entrance of the alley; hearing him fumble in his attempt to catch up.

"Knockturn Alley isn't a safe place to be Harry." She warned carefully.

"Then why were you here?" He questioned, it wasn't a demand, but the curiousness in his voice was tainted by a soft edge of Gryffindor self-righteousness.

"I'm not the boy-who-lived, Potter."

"So only _Malfoy's_ get to venture into dark and nasty alleys?"

"I'm not a Malfoy Harry," She corrected, "I'm a Black."

"What's the difference?" He questioned, this time with nothing but curiousness.

She didn't answer him, though what she would have said had they not been interrupted, she wasn't sure. There _was_ a difference, of that much she was positive, Lillian just wasn't sure whether or not the difference between being a Malfoy and a Black was if being a Black was worse than being a Malfoy; to Harry, when he finally learned just _who_ her father was and _what_ he had done, being a Black would forever be ten times worse than being a Malfoy could ever be.

But she was saved from answering when the gamekeeper of Hogwarts, the half-giant Hagrid, stumbled into them. It was as he began to chastise Harry, that Lillian silently took her leave; Harry not even noticing her absence before Hagrid was leading him away from Knockturn Alley. He did, however, catch a glimpse of her looking at the Magical Menagerie cat displays.

It was half an hour later that found Lillian running into Draco chatting with none other than Blaise at Flourish and Blotts. Blaise having spotted her first and pointing her out to Draco, who then left Blaise to meet her a few feet away.

"I was wondering where you had gone off to," Draco greeted, his eyes lightening as the worry left the twin pools of silver and he took her arm in his to drag her closer to where he had left Blaise standing. "We lost you in Knockturn, father was anything but pleased. You know it isn't a safe place." He spoke quietly into her ear, the loud bustle of the rather large crowd drowning his words so that even she barely heard him.

"It's not nearly as dangerous for myself as it is for anyone else." She countered, "But I'm sorry for having worried you."

He gave a small, if not slightly strained, smile before nodding to Blaise.

Lillian took a moment to take in Blaise's appearance, for the very few times she had seen him over the summer, it had been in mere passing.

He hadn't changed much, the only difference physically noticeable being the fact that he appeared to be a few inches taller than last she saw him.

"Blaise," She greeted with a small smile, "I trust your summer was well?"

He gave a nod in response, "Yours?"

"With this ray of light," She gestured to Draco beside her, "How could it be anything but?" She inquired, small smile spreading at the sight of Draco scowling from her peripheral, and at the smirk that pulled at Blaise's mouth, his golden caramel eyes lightening with restrained amusement.

"You've kept in touch with Maccabee?" He queried.

"I have," She agreed with a nod, "Devon sends her regards." Silver eyes flitting to the growing crowd, she felt her brows draw down, but before she could ask, Blaise was answering her unspoken ponderings.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is here, signing his autobiographies."

"A bloody fool," Draco stated from her right, eyes disdainfully taking in the gathered crowd.

"He must be doing something right if he has got so many women in such a frenzy." Lillian shrugged at the bewildered look Draco gave her; her attention focused on the rising discomfort she was feeling as the crowds gathered around them.

"Let's head towards the stairs, it looks to be free of all these blubbering idiots," Draco suggested, having seen the subtle terseness lining Lillian's shoulders as the crowd began to surge.

Nodding for Blaise to lead the way, Draco followed Lillian, making sure that any jostling from strangers hit his own self instead of her. It helped, though it did nothing for when someone bumped into the railing, causing Lillian's foot to slip, her hands reaching out to grip Blaise's robes before her.

A lean, mocha hand around her forearm helped to steady her, silver eyes rising to meet steady gold. Letting out a sigh of relief that she hadn't just gone tumbling up the narrow staircase, she offered Blaise a grateful smile, "Thank you." Looking to where she still clutched at the back of his robes, she winced when she pulled away to find a few crinkles in the immaculately pressed fabric.

"My apologies."

He shook his head, silently telling her that there was no need to apologize before continuing to lead them – a gentle but firm hand still around Lillian's arm – to the small plateau that overlooked the entirety of the store, a line of bookshelves at their backs. It was only when Lillian firmly had two feet planted to aforementioned plateau, that Blaise smoothly released her arm.

Lillian stood in between the two boys, shoulder-to-shoulder with both as they wordlessly watched the raging crowd below. They were Slytherins, they were more watchers than they were talkers.

It was on the plateau that Lillian spotted Gilderoy Lockhart. He was seated at a table surrounded by exceedingly large pictures of his own face, all winking and flashing dazzlingly white teeth at the women surrounding him. The real Lockhart was wearing robes of forget-me-not blue that perfectly matched his eyes; his pointed wizard's hat set at a jaunty angle on his wavy blond hair that would have taken a muggle hours to perfect.

There was a short, irritable-looking man dancing around taking photographs of Lockhart with a large black camera that emitted puffs of purple smoke with every bright and blinding flash.

From her high vantage point, Lillian could even see the exact moment that Lockhart spotted Harry.

A rude snort from her right distracted her from whatever Lockhart began to spew off, "Harry _bloody_ Potter. He hasn't changed a bit, has he?"

Lillian rolled her eyes, "And it doesn't appear as if you have either."

"The crowd parts for him as if he's some god." Draco objected, as if that reason alone was enough to permit Draco to hate the Gryffindor.

Lillian watched Harry try to sneak back to Ron and Hermione, the attempt was rather futile, for Lockhart wouldn't release Harry until he'd squeezed every ounce of publicity possible from the situation.

"I can part a crowd, Draco, or have you forgotten? So can you, for that matter." The crowd parted for them both because of their fathers, Sirius because he was a murderer, a traitor; and Lucius because he generally instilled fear within every being he encountered.

"He's just…" Draco muttered, "He doesn't understand…not anything."

"Does anyone, cousin?" Lillian countered, leaning softly into his side to provide silent comfort, "You hail from a world far different than his. You cut yourself short when you compare yourselves, and it isn't fair to you. You don't have to outshine him, to be better than him."

Grey eyes met silver and the dejectedness Lillian found in that silver gaze infuriated her just as much as it saddened her. "Can a Malfoy ever be better than a Potter, Lillian?"

Before she could even think to answer the question that immediately brought to mind her earlier thoughts on her own name; Draco was descending the stairs, leaving her behind with an ever unmoving Blaise Zabini.

"Where is he going?"

_To punish Harry for something neither of them can change, at least not any time soon. To become, once more, the spoilt prat he chose to portray to all but a very select few._ There were many answers to Blaise's question, she settled for the simplest answer, "To give greetings to Gryffindor."

Without further explanation, they both turned their gazes to the scene that was quickly unfolding a safe distance away. Neither of them could hear what was being said, but words didn't need to be heard to pick up on the escalating tension; there was definitely a lot of blushing going on, both angry and embarrassed.

Lillian shut her eyes when she noticed Lucius and Arthur enter the scene, opening them just in time to see Arthur launch himself at Lucius with a face far more flushed than any Weasley had ever been to date.

Lillian found herself subtly leaning against Blaise as the two adult wizards staggered and fought their way over to one of the book cases just in front of the plateau they stood on; the Weasley clan following as the bookshop went deathly quiet.

It only ended when Hagrid stormed in, separating the two as if they were nothing but infants; except the ugly sneer marring Lucius' otherwise handsome features was anything but infantile; and Lillian watched, thoughts firing quickly as she noticed Lucius slip two books into the young Weasley girl's cauldron.

It wouldn't have been a big deal, had Lucius not taken just one book from her cauldron earlier.

Her suspicion warred within her, Dobby's warning words coming to the forefront of her mind, a game of cards had begun, and Lillian knew Lucius had just dealt the first hand.

'Yeh should have ignored him, Arthur," Hagrid's booming voice from just below her brought her attention away from her thoughts and to the half-giant and Weasley clan. "Rotten ter the core, the whole family, everyone knows that – no Malfoy's worth listenin' ter – bad blood, that's what it is –"

"Do you think anyone else will ever understand?" Lillian inquired of Blaise, because there was more to Lucius then what he portrayed, he was by no means a good or a nice man, but he wasn't as evil as he wanted everyone else to believe. Would anyone _ever_ see past the clearly devised facades that all Slytherin's utilized?

"It doesn't matter what kind of snake you are, to them, a snake is a snake." Came Blaise's response, and a more honest statement she had never heard.

Lillian didn't realize Hagrid's voice had come to a halting stop until she looked down to see him looking up at her, wide-eyed and pale-faced; and not a moment later, the whole Weasley brood had followed his gaze and found her watching them.

"Don't worry Hagrid, I'm well aware of my bad blood."

The elder Weasley's flinched, Hagrid frowning deeply; Hermione looked as if she might object, Potter watching her studiously and the twins regarding her with a surprising amount of confusion.

Through her peripheral she saw Zabini watching her, she didn't return his gaze, merely pressed her shoulder to his in a wordless goodbye before taking her leave to catch up with Lucius and Draco.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

I know there may be one point, _where 'grey eyes met silver',_ could have been confusing; so, in that instance, grey eyes = Lillian, silver eyes = Draco.

* * *

><p><em>Special Shout Outs:<em>

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Going on! Thank you! :)

**Moonzepelmoon:** I'm glad you liked it! And it's being continued, so there will be no 'taking of the wheel with your own hands'. As for which house would I choose? I can see the merits of all the houses, so honestly, I'd be proud to be in any house and I can't really make a choice. Hope you enjoy the update! :)

**StrawberryObsession:** I'm glad you liked it, and that you're so excited! No, she won't, _but_ you'll get to see an interesting reaction from Lucius next chapter in regards to 'getting into trouble'. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they aren't mandatory.<strong>

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time,**

**x**


	3. Hello Platform Nine and Three Quarters

_**AN:**_

Nothing really new to say, but I am thinking an update every Friday (so bank on that from here on out). :D

This chapter isn't as eventful as the last, but I hope it doesn't disappoint!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, thank you! Getting those emails seriously make me smile.<p>

To my reviewers, big thank you to you nine (wow, biggest # yet :D)! You make me smile too, and your responses are at the bottom! :D

x

* * *

><p>Lillian was waiting patiently on the steps of Gringotts, had been waiting for the past half hour, for Devon's arrival. It was a quarter to ten that Devon came bursting through the crowds of shopping magic folk, near hyperventilating in her attempt to catch hold of the breath that seemed to have left her.<p>

"I know," She gasped out, hands on her knees, luggage thrown hazardously at her feet. "I'm late, there was – there – _oh_ _bloody hell,_ I can't breathe." She wheezed, her hands going to her ribs as though to ease the pain of the cramps Lillian was sure Devon was feeling.

Going to her friend's side, Lillian withdrew her wand and muttered a simple spell that had a stream of water falling from the tip of her wand, "Drink it," Lillian instructed, "_Slowly_." She didn't want to make her sick.

Once Lillian had deemed it enough, she brought back her wand and tucked it into her clothes.

"Now, what happened?" Lillian inquired as she straightened out Devon's luggage; knowing that they didn't have time to meander and linger, they needed to make one stop before they hurried to the platform in order to catch the train.

"One of the kids got adopted," Devon answered, still just a little out of breath. "The goodbyes took a little longer than normal." Devon briefly got lost in her thoughts of little Edward's goodbye, it had both saddened, and delighted Devon; for the young boy deserved to have the family so many of them lacked.

For a split second, Devon wondered if _she_ would ever get adopted, and following that thought, was the question of whether or not she _wanted_ to get adopted. _Would she still be able to attend Hogwarts? Would she still be able to send letters to Lillian? Could she give up her freedom for the structure of family life?_

All, in Devon's own personal opinion, were relatively good questions, questions she doubted, and kind of hoped, that she would never have to answer – at least no time soon. She was a witch; she had other things to worry about than her lack of parents.

She was brought out of the rather dreary thoughts, thankfully, by the soft press of Lillian's hand to her arm, and Devon had never appreciated the other girl more than she did in that one moment because though there was a silent, probing question in Lillian's grey gaze, Devon knew the other girl would never push for the answers. Lillian would wait for Devon to come to her to talk about her life outside of Hogwarts. Devon theorized it was one of the reasons that they got along so well, Lillian didn't press her, and in return, Devon didn't press Lillian with the hundreds of unasked questions always lingering at the back of her mind.

"_So_," Devon grinned, "Where's my surprise?"

Lillian offered an eye roll as she grabbed one of Devon's suitcases as Devon grabbed the other, "Considering we're running behind, there's no time for a true surprise. So, off to the menangerie we go, and then to the train." Lillian announced, quickly leading Devon through Diagon Alley and to the animal shop Devon had never had a cause to go into.

Waiting by the door, Devon looked at a rather grotesque, burping toad; the ugly thing was _staring_ at her. Devon maintained the creepy staring contest until Lillian exited the shop after entering it just a few minutes prior; she was holding a crate with a black blanket draped over it, the blanket obscuring Devon's view of whichever creature Lillian had decided to purchase.

"Hold him," Lillian instructed, "_Carefully_, mind you, he's a rather anxious creature."

Devon carefully took the cage, wondering just _what_ was in it and why Lillian had finally decided to buy a pet.

Devon had always been curious as to why Lillian hadn't purchased a pet, Devon hadn't gotten one herself simply because she couldn't afford one, or house one at the orphanage; but Lillian had the means to acquire a pet, and the means to care for one during the summer months. Devon had asked the other girl about her lack of an animal once, and the only explanation Lillian had offered was that Draco had an owl, and thus she could receive anything she needed receiving through him.

Lost in her silent ponderings, Devon didn't realize that they were in the train station until she was looking up at the tall, highly intimidating man that was Lillian's Uncle and Draco's father.

Devon would be a fool not to admit she was scared, for the towering man was _menacing_; and Devon had heard more than enough rumors concerning Lucius Malfoy's distaste for all things less than pureblood; despite the fact that he had taken in his half-blooded niece.

"You're cutting it close," He spoke with cool tones, an iciness to his gaze that froze Devon's heart.

"Sorry, Lord Malfoy," Devon forced herself to speak, to address the man that turned an excruciatingly intense gaze upon her; she kind of felt as though she was standing before a butcher, a butcher who was measuring her worth as a cow he was trying to purchase, only to kill her later. "It was my fault, not hers."

"_Hmm_," He murmured, an edge to his gaze Devon couldn't – nor did not ever wish to – interpret. "Be that as it may, you best be leaving. I won't have two witches missing the train on my time. Your luggage is already on board."

"Of course, I'll see you at Christmas." Lillian responded, waiting for Lucius to give a final nod before leading Devon through the platform and onto the train, easily finding the compartment that sat Blaise and, surprisingly enough, Draco as well.

"Well _there_ you two are," Draco sounded as if their absence had put him out in some manner; only Lillian could hear the subtle tone of worry in his voice. "We almost left for Hogwarts without you."

"Well if you had, at least you wouldn't have to worry about splitting your time between us and those two baboons you call friends." Devon announced, lifting on her toes to toss her luggage onto one of the empty spaces above their heads; cage placed in the empty space beside Blaise as Lillian took the empty space beside the window, across from aforementioned wizard and beside her cousin.

Her suitcases suddenly escaped Devon's grasp, only to fit nicely into position beside Blaise's own luggage, "You _do_ have a wand Devon, why not use it?" Draco sneered.

Lillian could only roll her eyes at the banter that transpired, her friend and cousin had the _oddest_ ways of telling each other they missed one another; but then, she was no better, she hadn't ever come outright and admitted to missing someone who wasn't a part of her immediate family.

"Ready for a new year?" Blaise inquired, eyes unmoving from the book before him; and Lillian couldn't help but to smile softly at the title of the book he read – for it was the one she had bought him as a belated birthday gift the year before.

"As ready as one can be with _these_ two children." She replied, much to the indignant cries of aforementioned children.

After the two had settled down, it was Blaise that drew attention to the covered cage. "What is that?"

Lillian couldn't help but to smirk at the sight of both her cousin, and her friend's confusion. "Haven't the foggiest," Devon shrugged.

"What do you mean you haven't a clue, you were the one carrying the bloody thing?" Draco accused.

"Only because Lillian asked me to!" She defended, arms crossed; three heads turned to look at Lillian.

Making sure her expression was schooled into a blank mask, she quirked a brow at her friend and waved to the cage, "Go on." She instructed, barely suppressing her laughter at the hesitance in which Devon went about revealing the mysterious thing.

The black cover gave way to a black cat, severely malnourished with large, orange eyes narrowed suspiciously as he regarded the people surrounding him.

"What the bloody hell is _that_?" Draco demanded, flabbergasted by the sight presented to him.

"That, my dear cousin, is a cat."

"Are you sure?" He countered, "It looks like a mutated rat."

Said _rat_ in question let out a hiss of such disdain, that Draco jumped in surprised, inspiring a round of laughter from Devon and Lillian, provoking a twitch of a smile on Blaise's face.

"It's a cat," Lillian assured.

"You bought a cat?" Devon questioned incredulously, still partly confused, but she couldn't find it within herself to look away from the underfed creature beside her.

"Of course not, Mrs. Norris would kill me if I ever tried to replace her." Lillian objected, "I bought _you_ a cat, Devon."

Everyone turned to look at her, Blaise with curiosity, Devon and Draco with incredulousness. "_Do what_?"

Lillian didn't repeat herself, found it unnecessary.

"_But_…I can't take care of a cat." Devon objected; voice filled with a sadness that had the feline turning its eerie orange eyes upon her.

"Of course you can," Lillian countered, "I found him scavenging for food, I took him to the menangerie to get him healthy; he's an alley cat Devon, which means during the summer months, as long as you meet up with him on occasion; he'll be just fine. Build up his trust, and he'll always return to you."

Devon opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, wanting to say something, but not knowing what to say or _how_ to say it. So eventually, instead of speaking, she just threw herself across the compartment, wrapping her arms tightly around Lillian's slender neck.

Burying her face into the depth of the other's girl silky mass of hair, Devon let Lillian's hair hide the tears in her eyes, ignoring the stinging burn of her throat from trying to repress said tears.

_"Thank you_," She finally whispered, once the soothing brush of Lillian's hand on her back calmed her potent, emotional reaction.

"You're welcome," Lillian murmured back, just as quietly. "_Now_," Lillian gently nudged Devon away, tucking a loose strand of Devon's hair behind her ear, and offering a small smile, "Why don't you get the monster out and get to know him. It's going to be a rather long journey to Hogwarts and he has been in that cage for an awfully long while."

With a grin, Devon did as suggested, reclaiming her seat before hesitantly opening the cage that housed her new pet. Devon spent the next half hour coaxing the feline out of its cage and another half hour coaxing it into her lap until Devon could stroke the feline into a purring mass of unconscious bliss.

Lillian didn't notice the curious way in which Blaise and Draco were watching her, didn't notice the hidden question in Draco's eyes, or the hidden intrigue in Blaise's; for Lillian was lost in the gentle way in which Devon spoke to the feline, as if they were kindred spirits, and once Devon had coaxed the feline into sleep, Lillian was focused on the scenery passing by the window; her focus on a floating blue image that seemed to blend into the sky, blend with the clouds, before plummeting and rising precariously.

Lillian wasn't sure what to make of the pale blue image, but before she could ponder its existence any further, it was gone from her sight altogether.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout Outs_:

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: Thank you! I'm so glad you feel that way, and hopefully you continue to feel that way! :)

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Yes! I was pretty proud of that moment, subtle, but present. Thank you! :)

**Monzepelmoon:** No offense taken, just wanted to make sure you new it was going to be continued. haha. I can understand not exactly liking discontinued stories. I'm glad you thought last chapter was interesting; Lillian's an observer. It may or may not play into her treatment later on, who knows? (and if that's kind of vague, good, that's what I was going for.) ;)

**StrawberryObsession:** Gah, thank you! I really wanted to make the interactions of last chapter sort of powerful, I wanted to leave an impression. As for Lucius and Knockturn, no need to fret - I didn't really touch base on that, mainly because I figure she went with him and Draco to Knockturn, and he doesn't really to need to be concerned simply because she's kind of a name to reckoned with in the 'dark magic' world. I may touch base on that, however, in an extra I already have planned for when CoS ends. Will she bring it up? I'll leave you wondering. :*. As for another visit to Azkaban? I haven't exactly planned that one out yet, so just, stay tuned, I guess. :)

**Guest 1:** Thank you! The updates will continue, promise! :D

**Dauntless14:** Thank you! I'm so happy that you love it so much, and I'm really appreciative of that you like the other side to the war. I feel like a lot of Slytherins are sort-of, a misunderstood, victim of circumstance, bunch. :D

**AZT:** Eventually! Maybe...haha, their relationship won't ever be perfect, and it will definitely be rocky, with a lot of misunderstandings; but eventually. :)

**Zeesims:** I am most definitely okay with that! ;) haha. _Malaysia?_ That's awesome! Thanks for the love! :D

**Guest 2**: Here's the update! I know it's not as, eventful as the last, but I hope it doesn't disappoint! (Heads up, expect 'em every Friday). :)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they aren't mandatory.<strong>

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time,**

**x**


	4. Screaming Howlers and Cornish Pixies

_**AN:**_

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, thank you! Getting those emails seriously make me smile.<p>

To my reviewers, big thank you to you nine (_all beautiful 5 of you_)! You make me smile too, and your responses are at the bottom! :D

x

* * *

><p>"<em>Did you hear?"<em> Draco sneered from Lillian's right, "_Potter_, the buggering idiot, drove a car to school. Crashed right into that bloody Willow tree."

"How could we not?" Devon rolled her eyes, waving about her spoon for an air of dramatic effect. "It's all anybody can talk about, that, _and_ Professor Snape was bloody _livid_; grumbling about Gryffindors all night because Professor McGonagall didn't expel he and Weasley."

"She _should_ have," Draco cried, "Not _only_ was it a _blatant_ breaking of the rules, they were _spotted_ by _Muggles!_ They shouldn't have been allowed to stay!"

Lillian quirked a brow at her cousin;_ yes_, what Weasley and Potter had done was infinitesimally stupid, but she didn't believe it warranted expulsion, nor did she believe it warranted such an outrageous reaction from the students _or_ her cousin. "As though _you_ haven't broken rules about using magic outside of Hogwarts?"

He opened his mouth to object before realizing he had no defense, he settled on scowling at her in indignation, "So have you." He finally accused.

Lillian offered a one-shouldered shrug, turning back to her muffin; "I never said I hadn't, and I'm not the one faulting another student for something I have done a plethora of times."

Draco didn't give up his scowl, but he gave up his rant, turning his back to her as he struck up a conversation with Crabbe and Goyle. Devon smirked in glee, always happy to see Lillian quiet Draco mid-rant, there was just something about the easy way in which Lillian cut through Draco's whining that managed to satisfy Devon beyond words.

"Will there be any other repercussions?" Devon mused after a moment of silence, gaze flickering between Lillian and Blaise for the answer she sought.

"Probably." Blaise confirmed, giving her no further explanation; but where he stopped speaking, Lillian began.

"Weasley will probably be sufficiently punished by his parents; and considering it was his father's car, Mr. Weasley will, more likely than not, face an inquiry by his department."

Devon's brows drew down in confusion, "Department?"

Lillian nodded, "Mr. Weasley works for the ministry, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts."

"Oh, how do you know this?"

"Draco's father often does business with the Ministry, and I have met Mr. Weasley on a few occasions."

Before Devon could question Lillian any further on her dwellings with the Weasley patriarch, there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd.

Lillian knew she wouldn't be the recipient of any packages, but she _was_ interested in the owl's dropping packages. Her gaze went to one snowy white owl in particular – an owl she had visited just the night before – watching as the thickly wrapped package in its claws dropped in front of the unsuspecting messy-haired boy.

With apt attention, still picking away at her muffin, Lillian watched Harry's brows draw down in confusion; observed him as he cautiously parted the newspaper binding the package together before his confusion gave way to bewilderment. His head jerked up, green eyes scanning the Slytherin table until the green gems stopped at her.

She ignored the silent question, the probing intensity of his befuddled gaze, merely offered him a minute nod of acknowledgement before her attention was pulled from Harry and to Blaise; who was suddenly watching her through probing golden eyes.

She quirked a brow at the mocha-skinned boy, silently challenging him to ask her the question in his eyes, for it would only be when he asked those questions that he would get his answers. His jaw clenched, his mouth firmed, and though he didn't look away from her gaze, he didn't voice his questions either.

Her attention was pulled away from the watchful boy by a sudden screeching that silenced all tables and echoed off of the stone walls of the great hall.

"—STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE—"

"What the bloody hell is _that_?" Devon whispered, rather fearfully into Lillian's ear.

"A howler," Lillian answered back, amused by the fearfully surprised widening of heterochromatic eyes. "It's very popular among displeased parents."

"Kind of like a tele, then?" Devon murmured, "A message."

"A very angry message," Draco said in response, and Lillian knew he was remembering the time his grandfather had sent him a Howler – he had been just six, and it was one of those times where Lillian had never seen Lucius more furious; furious with his father for having the gall to send a Howler to a young Draco that had done nothing to warrant such a verbal lashing. It had been one of the very last dealings Lucius's father had ever had with his Lucius's family.

"—LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED—"

Lillian watched Harry pale, could barely even _see_ Ron from where he tried to escape the raging letter by cowering beneath the Gryffindor dining table.

"—ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED – YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

A ringing silence fell with the end of Mrs. Weasley's final screech. The red envelope, that was the Howler's signature appearance, burst into flames and curled into ashes. Everyone sat, stunned and still reeling from the trepidation _all_ Howlers inspired – even if one _wasn't_ on the receiving end of it.

A few people laughed, and gradually, a babble of talk broke out again.

"It will _never_ cease to amaze me just how much you know," Devon mused once she had regained the ability to speak, "_Honestly_, an inquiry _and_ parental punishment."

Lillian offered Devon a teasing smirk, "It's a gift." She offered with a wink, offering Professor Snape a polite thank you as she accepted her schedule from him as he moved along the length of the Slytherin table; promptly ignoring Draco's sudden groan of displeasure as he realized that they had to suffer through Lockhart's _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ class with the Gryffindor second years.

A few hours later, just after lunch, Devon, Blaise, and Lillian found themselves sitting in Lockhart's near empty classroom; Lillian and Devon talking to Theodore Nott, fellow Slytherin second year, about the disaster that had been Professor Sprout's Herbology class.

"It nearly bit off my finger!" Theodore concluded, mock scowling at Devon when she recalled the actual event and laughed. But even Theodore couldn't keep his smile at bay for long, not when in the face of Devon's laughter and Lillian's amused smirk.

"You still have all of your appendages," Devon offered with a wide smile, "So it wasn't a _total_ disaster."

Lillian lifted an ivory colored hand to tug on a strand of Devon's thick ponytail, "Is that a root in your hair, Dev? A streak of mud on your cheek?"

Devon blushed wildly, scowling in annoyance as she playfully swatted at Lillian's hand, "Well, we can't _all_ be evil cretin whisperers."

"Do explain," She prompted fondly.

"You have this innate ability to deal with otherwise evil creatures." Devon held up a hand, ticking off a list with her fingers, "Mrs. Norris, Nott's devil Owl, those screeching Mandrake's, and Draco."

The last one had Lillian letting out an indelicate snort of amusement, lifting a hand to cover her mouth and smother her chuckle; which garnered her the attention of what few Gryffindors and Slytherins were in the room.

She wasn't known for her displays of emotion, but she ignored those few to focus on her friends, friends that _had_ heard her express amusement before, not at regular intervals, but often enough to not be wholly surprised by the sound.

"Speaking of evil cretins," Devon proceeded forward as if nothing strange had just occurred, "Where _is_ your cousin?"

Lillian shrugged, she honestly wasn't aware of the whereabouts of Draco; she faintly recalled him mentioning something about Marcus Flint and Quidditch – but she hadn't pressed for more details. Marcus Flint was a boy that set off Lillian's instincts in the worst of ways, he had the unnerving capability to deeply disturb Lillian's mind.

There was just _something_ about him that made her weary and more watchful than usual; and Lillian knew that there was more to the feeling than just the way he leered at her whenever they crossed each other's paths. It was an unsettlement of her mind that Draco was aware of, and thankfully, he tended to keep any mentions of Flint minimal at best; and thus leaving her kind of clueless to his current location.

"Probably off somewhere terrorizing Potter and Weasley." She finally offered, not unaware of the attention her pause in thought had garnered her from Blaise. She offered him a small smile of reassurance; but before anything could be said on the matter, the rest of their peers filed into the room, Lockhart not far behind them.

Theodore left to sit with an acquaintance he had made during the first feast of the year, Draco smugly taking the empty seat beside Blaise in front of she and Devon, as Crabbe and Goyle took the empty two-seater to the left of Draco.

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. He reached forward, picked up Neville's copy of _Travels with Trolls_, and held it up to show his own, winking portrait on the front.

"Me," He said, pointing at his image before winking at it.

"_Is he for real?"_ Devon whispered under her breath.

_"Wizengamot is still out._" Lillian murmured back.

"_Honestly_, _if he wasn't so good-looking, I'd say we should hex him."_

Lillian bumped her elbow to Devon's, _"Have a taste for blonde hair and blue eyes, Dev?" _Nodding her head to her cousin just in front of her.

"_Oh, hush_," Devon rolled her eyes, "_Besides, his eyes aren't blue."_

They quieted when Lockhart announced that there was to be a pop quiz, Devon and Lillian putting away their books – all ruddy _seven_ of them – as they took their papers from Draco and passed the extras back.

Lillian took one look at the questions before rolling her eyes, sharing a look of annoyance with Devon before they turned their attention to the quiz.

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?_

_2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

On and on the ridiculous questions went, for three pages, right down to:

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

Half an hour later, their papers were collected and he was rifling through them in front of the class.

Lillian, for the first time she could ever recall, blatantly ignored the rest of his rambling in favor of talking to Devon. "Tell me, did your attraction to him reward you with perfect marks?"

"Oh, hush, I know you read all of his books." Devon countered with a smirk.

"Because it was required, _not_ because I find the Professor to be an eye-pleasing landmark."

"You have to admit," She murmured as they turned their gazes to the cage Lockhart had produced from beneath his desk, "His books are a marvelous work of fiction."

Smiling despite herself, Lillian watched with a curious eye as Lockhart pulled back the cage's cover to reveal electric blue looking creatures about eight inches tall, their faces pointed and their voices so shrill, it was more like listening to a plethora of budgies arguing.

"_What_ are _those_?" Devon demanded.

"Yes," Lockhart pronounced dramatically – it was then Lillian realized the Professor meant for the creatures to be bone-chilling terrifying. "_Freshly caught Cornish pixies."_

A boy from Gryffindor couldn't quite contain his amusement, drawing upon Lockhart's indignation before he was releasing the pixies from their cage.

It was utter pandemonium. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets. Lillian watched as two seized Neville by the ears and lifted him into the air, she even watched a few escape through a few opened windows before her attention was demanded by a yelping Devon.

Lillian couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle of amusement as she watched a few pixies pull and tug on Devon's ponytail; her quiet laugh was short lived, however, when one of the little devils began tugging on Lillian's own curls a little sharply.

"Hey," She mused gently, reaching around to calmly grab hold of the petite body of the blue creature, pulling it around so that she could see it despite its reluctance to release her curls. "That's not very nice," She chastised gently, gently coercing the creature to release her curls; smiling in amusement at the put out expression that suddenly twisted its sharp features.

_"Watch_," She instructed, ignoring the screeching hollers of her fellow classmates as Lillian showed the Cornish pixie the correct way to go about pulling on her curls. The midnight strands bouncing in a way that enraptured the little thing before it was squirming within her grasp, silently demanding to be let free.

Holding out her left hand, its' little feet rested there, its' wings still, as its' tiny, fragile hand began to gently tug at her curls with unshakable attention.

When Devon finally dislodged the little devil from her hair, it was to find her friend calmly _playing_ with one of its devil brethren.

"_Bloody hell_," She exclaimed, turning an incredulous gaze to Draco and Blaise, who were both watching the scene in surprise – Blaise's well hidden, of course. "You both see this, _right_?"

They nodded their agreement, unable to look away as Lillian suddenly tapped the little creature on its nose and sent it on its way.

"A bloody _whisperer_ I tell you!" Devon exclaimed in faux outrage as the four friends left behind the dying chaos for the Gryffindors to manage; Lillian merely shook her head in amusement, but she didn't dispute it…she had a way with misunderstood creatures, she always had.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout outs_:

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Thank you! She's gotta have her moments. haha.

**Strawberry Obsession**: There should be more of Devon, so rest easy! haha. And some of her facade may just slip a little as the story progresses, she may just open up a little more. And I am busy - college life is the busy life. haha. I'm so glad you enjoy this story, and my writing! Your support really means a lot to me. :)

**Monzelpoon**: I'm so glad you like her; _and_ I'm glad that you picked up on the fact that she _does_ care. :)

**Guest:** TGIF? haha. Thank you! :)

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: Yes! Thank you! I'm so glad you think so. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they aren't mandatory.<strong>

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next Friday,**

**x**


	5. New Seekers and Condemning Slurs

_**AN:**_

**Warning:** There is one cuss word, so if it offends, my apologies!

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, thank you! Getting those emails seriously make me smile.<p>

To my reviewers, big thank you to you eight (_all beautifully wonderful **8 **of you_)! You make me smile too, and your responses are at the bottom! :D

x

* * *

><p>The first week of classes passed by relatively harmlessly, nothing interesting coming to pass after that first day with Lockhart and his guileless attempt to scare second years. From what Lillian had gathered, he had pulled similar stunts on the upper years, much to their unending amusement.<p>

Devon was still calling her the _Whisperer_ whenever Lillian entered a room, and Lillian could only be grateful that the other Slytherin's were too scared of her wand hand to give the name a go.

It was the first Saturday, a good hour or so after breakfast, that found Lillian curled up in an armchair aside from the main lounging area in front of the fireplace, the window that peered directly into Black Lake right above her head. A contentedly purring Mrs. Norris was in her lap as she read through _Magical Drafts and Potions_; idly wondering if she could find any upper year schoolbooks in the library, when Draco stormed through the gossiping girls in front of the fire to stand before her with a flourish.

"Yes?" Lillian mused without looking up; she really didn't want to dignify such a dramatic entrance.

"Pull your nose from that bloody book and give me a good look," He instructed, she could practically _taste_ the smug pride rolling off of him.

With a sigh, she marked her place in the well-read book and lifted her head, still stroking Mrs. Norris with her left hand, only for her brows to rise in surprise at the sight before her. For there Draco stood in eye-catching emerald green robes, the Slytherin attire for Quidditch House players.

"What's this?"

He smirked, "You're looking at Slytherin's new seeker."

Lillian was proud of her cousin, she was, but she didn't like that he had to bribe his way onto the team when he could have so easily made the team come time for tryouts. "How much?"

His smirk fell as he regarded her through cool grey eyes – she could see the well-hidden hurt that came with her immediate accusation.

"Nimbus two thousands." He declared through a clenched jaw.

She didn't immediately say anything; just let herself study her cousin, the strain of his jaw, the hardness to his eyes, the tension making his shoulders stiff. She didn't have to tell him that she didn't approve, he could tell it by the way she watched him.

He finally snapped under her continuous gaze, "Are you coming to the bloody practice or not?"

"Of course," She said, watching as the tension seemed to leak out of him, though he still regarded her through cautious eyes. She may have not approved of this transition, that didn't mean she wouldn't support Draco through it. "I'll be meet you on the field – I have to wake Devon."

He nodded; a smirk twisting his lips once more though she could tell it took more energy for him to muster up than it usually did, "Of course." And then he was leaving as dramatically as he had entered, storming through the staring second and first years as his emerald robes billowed around him as if by some invisible force.

It was only as she was helping Devon to get ready – she wasn't ever at her most coherent upon just waking – that Lillian realized she would inadvertently have to deal with Marcus Flint now that Draco would be interacting with the repeating sixth year Quidditch captain on a regular basis.

She ignored the dread that twisted her stomach with that thought, however, and instead focused on her grumbling friend as they made their way towards the pitch.

"Where's Zabini?" Devon inquired, head craning around them as if aforementioned boy would suddenly appear where he had not been before.

"I haven't the foggiest." Lillian answered, she figured the other boy was probably somewhere around the school, doing what he always did, reading.

Lillian knew Blaise wasn't all that fond of people, and she figured after the hustle and bustle of first week, that he would disappear for the entirety of the weekend, into the silence that came with having only ones self for company.

"_Huh_," Devon mused, "So Draco is only doing this because of Harry, right?"

"Yes," Lillian confirmed.

"Why is your cousin an idiot?" Devon demanded, but before Lillian could answer, their attention was demanded by the clash of houses on the pitch below. "_Bloody hell_."

Lillian agreed with Devon's sentiments exactly.

_"Flint! This is our practice time! We got up especially! You can clear off now!"_ Lillian pulled Devon along as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Wood bellowed at Flint, whose back was to Lillian, though she just knew he was sneering in that ugly, cocky way of his.

"Plenty of room for all of us, Wood." Flint replied in that charming way of his – charming if charm were a troll, that is.

_"Lillian, _should we be on the field_?"_ Devon whispered quietly, eyes wide in the face of the dispute that had the potential to get volatile, and fast.

Lillian didn't respond, merely proceeded to tug Devon along, the two girls halting just a little to the right of, and behind, the Slytherin team. Their position afforded Lillian an excellent view of all of the Gryffindor team, even gave her a perfect viewing of a confused Hermione and a blustering Ronald Weasley.

"But I _booked_ the field!" Wood was positively spitting with rage, "_I _booked it!"

Lillian gave Hermione a soft nod of acknowledgement when cool grey eyes met round hazel; the Gryffindor girl gave a small, nervous smile – obviously as concerned about the situation as Devon, if not just a tad more enraged by it.

Slytherins tended to be some cocky bastards – Marcus Flint was no exception.

"Ah, but I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. _'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'_"

"You've got a new Seeker?" Said Wood, distracted. "Where?"

_Ruddy hell_, Lillian gave an inaudible sigh as her cousin emerged from behind the large Slytherin players. What followed was a series of events that would alter the dynamic of Lillian's relationships for months, if not for years, to come.

It started off with a relatively harmless show-and-tell, but it ended in the worst of ways. Ronald Weasley just _had_ to get involved, and then Hermione just _had_ to open her mouth and do something as foolish as insult her cousin's worth.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in, they got in on pure talent."

_Hell_.

"No one asked your opinion, you _filthy_ little _Mudblood_." He spoke it with such venom, with such _conviction_, that the truth to his words seemed irrefutable.

The uproar was swift and powerful, the two Weasley twins diving for her cousin, one of Gryffindor's chasers shrieking in utter detestation, and Ronald Weasley pulling out his wand and casting a spell that immediately backfired and boomed across the pitch.

In the flurry of pandemonium, no one noticed the sudden, painful stillness that overcame the Slytherin girl at Lillian's side; no one noticed the sudden blankness to a usually, relatively open face. No one, that is, _except_ for Lillian; who felt the shock and power of Draco's words just as much as Devon, or Hermione did.

"_Lillian_," A sudden whisper, a whisper that lacked all emotion but urgency, "_Lillian_, let's go."

A bruising grip around Lillian's wrist as Devon fought with all her might to stay strong, but her whispers had a few heads snapping towards them; Hermione's, the twins, none more surprised than Draco, whose sudden shock mixed with a sheer dose of terror when his eyes fell to _their_ blank-faced friend.

Draco made as if to take a step forward, but that one movement had Devon stumbling backwards, _"Lillian_," She pled, and without sparing her cousin a single glance, Lillian was leading Devon back to the school; allowing Devon to grip her wrist until Lillian was sure blood had been drawn.

Somehow, she didn't know how, but _somehow_, Devon managed to maintain her collectedness until she and Lillian reached their dorm. _Somehow_, she managed to keep the pain at bay; she managed to ignore the curious whispers surrounding them, she managed to ignore _everything_, until they reached the safety of their dormitory.

But as soon as Lillian cast a silencing spell on their room, Devon broke, her calm splintering like a shattered window as she collapsed into the waiting arms of her petite friend; tears breaking the barrier as soft sobs tumbled past her aching throat.

It _hurt_, it hurt because the slur had devalued her worth, stripped her of her pride, of her _meaning_; but it also hurt so much to be called such a malevolent word because it had been uttered from the mouth of a friend, of a _good_ friend—and in such a way that Devon wouldn't ever be able to doubt that Draco Malfoy didn't believe every word out of his own mouth.

Draco hadn't been her first friend, but he had been _one_ of the first, and she had let him in, she had trusted him when an orphan trusted very, _limited_ few. She doubted she would ever be able to forgive him, she knew she wouldn't ever be able to trust him. It was one of the burdens that came with being abandoned, once her trust was broken, there was no getting it back.

But her trust in Lillian was unbending, despite the actions of her cousin; Devon trusted Lillian. And so she cried, she let her friend see her at her weakest, her most vulnerable – she expressed her pain and allowed the other girl to comfort her. Allowed her fellow Slytherin to hold her until she could barely stand she was so exhausted, allowed her to tuck her into bed, and allowed an exhausted, deep sleep to claim her as Lillian held her from behind as the soft warmth of her gifted cat settled into the curve of her stomach.

And it was in that moment that Lillian transcended mere friendship; it was in that moment, that Lillian Black, outcast even in the Slytherin house, became a sister to Devon's heart.

The rest of their weekend was spent locked in their room, actively avoiding Draco as Lillian enlisted Peeves' help to lift Devon's spirits to their former heights – it didn't fully work, but it helped enough to where Devon's eyes weren't constantly weighed down by somber hurt.

Lillian had come to despise the way her friend's one blue eye and one green eye were both so dark as to actually appear homochromatic.

They opted to skip out of breakfast Monday morning, Lillian having learnt a spell from Lady Deverity that past summer about summoning up replenishing sandwiches so that they didn't starve. They had even made it halfway towards Professor Sprout's class when they caught their first sighting of Draco since Saturday afternoon.

There was a long, oppressive silence before Devon was turning on her heel and running back towards Slytherin commons. Lillian didn't immediately go after her; instead she maintained her spot in the corridor as a flare of determination hardened Draco's caught-in-the-headlights expression before he began to push his way through the milling about students and towards her.

When he made to completely ignore Lillian and go after Devon, she stepped in front of him, arms crossed and face twisted into a cold, hard mask that gave away nothing of what she was thinking; it was an expression she hadn't ever used on Draco, it was a mask she reserved solely for everyone _outside_ of her inner circle of friends.

Draco blanched, "I didn't," He began after a tense moment of silence, "I didn't mean _her_…"

Lillian's expression hardened; and the few spectators they had visibly gulped in restrained fear, there was an edge to Lillian's gaze, an edge of anger in the stiffness of her shoulders that had others shuffling a few steps back and glance warily to her clenched wand hand. "You can't do that, Draco. That _isn't_ how it works—you can't condemn one, without condemning them all."

"Lillian…"

"Where does that leave half-bloods in your mind, Draco?" Lillian demanded, watching as what little color her cousin possessed, drained, "My mother, was a _mudblood_." Those few that could hear the words exchanged flinched, wondering just _what_ had happened to invoke such a fury from the Slytherin girl who was affected by nothing.

Without waiting for his response, Lillian turned her back to Draco and made her way _back_ to the commons. She had only taken a couple of steps, however, when she ran into a stone-faced Blaise, an edge to his caramel gold eyes that she couldn't interpret, but she had her wondering if it was concern she was seeing. "Can I borrow your notes?"

A solitary nod was her answer, but as she made to pass him, a warm hand wrapped gently around her left wrist. At her flinch of pain, golden eyes fell to her arm, where her robe covered the damage done to her bones by Devon's relentless grip two days prior.

There was a question in his gaze, and though he didn't speak it, and in fact actually released her, she could tell by the hard clenching of his jaw that he wouldn't let it go, he _would_ question her about it, just not at the moment. At that one moment in time, she had other obligations, and he knew it; so her let her leave without question.

So she and Devon spent the rest of their Monday in their dormitory, playing snaps with Peeves, thinking up names for Devon's cat, and devouring a plethora of sandwiches and would do tea parties proud; and when they climbed into bed that night, it was to the promise that Devon would be prepared to face Draco the next day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout outs_:

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Thank you! I'm glad you found it interesting. :)

**bookangel1624:** Thank you! I'm so glad that you love it, and I'm supremely proud that this bettered up your day (_sorry you were having a bad one!_) Maybe? You do bring up valid thoughts - especially considering he's a wolf for a lot of it; so I can say with some confidence there will probably be a few instances that her way with animals connects Sirius with Lillian. :)

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: Haha. We all have to have our talents somewhere! You can be the Magical World's Cesar Millan. ;)

**Monzepelmoon:** Yay! Thank you! I did try and make sure I didn't take anything away from. You're welcome! Haha. I figure Lockhart's all bulls-, and Slytherins should be pretty good at sniffing that kind of stuff out. you know? I hope you love this chapter! I was really kind of pumped to write it because it's kind of big. The letters Dobby stole from him. :)

**Guest 1**: I will do my best! I can't promise any soon, but I'll try and work something in! :D

**Guest 2**: Thank you! I try to keep Blaise in character so I'm glad you like the little observances! :) Marcus will be quasi-important - though he really won't play any huge part until the later books, now I'm just sort of...building the backstory you could say. :)

**StrawberryObsession:** Thank you! Double yes! I really try and leave a mark at each end of the chapter, I don't like just letting it taper off, you know; so I'm really glad that you noticed and liked them. :) Of course! I'll understand completely, I'm just happy you're still reading! Heck, you could leave I smiley face and I'd be superbly content with that. But I do appreciate the time it takes for you to leave out a review, telling me what your thoughts and what you liked. :D

**Dauntless14:** Would it be too much of a spoiler if I said one of those was my end game? 0.o ... ;*

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <em>aren't<em> mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next Friday (**_and enjoy your spring break if you're on it!_**),**

**x**


	6. Written on the Wall and Repeat Offenders

_**AN:**_

Sorry it took so long, but here's your Friday update! :D

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, thank you! Getting those emails seriously make me smile.<p>

To my reviewers, big thank you to you six (_all beautifully wonderful **6**of you_)! You make me smile too, and your responses are at the bottom! :D

x

* * *

><p>Weeks had come and gone since that fateful Saturday, and in those passing weeks, Devon hadn't spoken a single word to Draco Malfoy. Lillian herself, had kept her interactions with her cousin very cordial, their countenances not nearly as welcoming as usual but Devon knew it was only a matter of time before the two cousins were talking once again on a more familiar level; and despite Devon's own misgivings, she couldn't hold their eventually continued relationship against her friend – for Draco and Lillian were family and Lillian, Devon knew, didn't turn her back on family.<p>

But with Devon's lack of interaction with Draco, Lillian and she had taken to hiding away in the library to avoid aforementioned boy—_well_, Devon had been hiding, Lillian was merely accompanying Devon in her ever-running pursuit to avoid Draco Malfoy wherever possible.

Though with Devon's avoidance came a very heavy bout of guilt. It wasn't just Draco she was leaving behind, just by association, she was leaving behind Blaise too, and that wasn't fair to Lillian; though when Devon had tried to apologize for the inadvertent way in which Devon had separated the two…_friends_, Lillian would hear nothing of it.

_"Blaise was Draco's friend first, Dev." _Lillian had pointed out when Devon had first voiced her apologies.

_"But he's your friend _now_."_

_"And he still is, I see him everyday." _Which was true, though they didn't sit together during meals, they still had classes together.

_"But your interactions have dwindled considerably." _Devon had countered, exasperated as to why Lillian was challenging her so much on this; what Devon didn't know, however, was that Lillian had been sitting with Blaise each night after Devon had gone to sleep, the two just reading in a companionable silence to make up for their lack of time spent companionably silent during the day.

_"If the people I call friends disappear simply because of distance, then they aren't worth calling friends." _ Lillian had stated with a startling confidence that had quieted Devon's concerns, if only for the moment it took for her to build a new argument.

But when Devon had finally _found_ a new argument, Lillian had simply leveled her with an unwavering, calm grey stare that quieted any and all further objections and had Devon retreating into a subdued silence, unwilling to challenge the wordless command in that slate grey stare of Lillian's. But the knowledge of Lillian's lack of blame didn't erase the guilt Devon still felt.

"_Devon_," The tawny-haired girl was pulled from her silent musings by her friend's quietly exasperated tone.

Blinking her gaze, Devon took note of her surroundings, wondering for just how long she had been dazed when she realized the library's lamps were lit in place of the darkening night sky.

"_Finally_," Theo declared from Lillian's left, "We've only been calling your name for the past five minutes."

Devon rolled her eyes but stood and gathered her things, "My apologies, I was lost in the memories of your begotten finger."

Theo scowled, crossing his arms as he regarded Devon through narrowed eyes, he tried to look angry, but the flush to his ears gave away his slight embarrassment.

"Don't mind her, Theo," Lillian smirked, "She's just cranky because she still has knots in her hair from Lockhart's Cornish Pixies."

Theo smiled as Devon let out an indignant huff, "Why don't you go ahead to the Great Hall? The Halloween Feast will soon start and you don't want to miss the pudding." Devon exclaimed past her own embarrassment.

"What about you two?" Theo questioned, his eyes flickering between the two girls with slight concern. He wasn't sure just what had transpired a few weeks ago, between his two friends and Draco, but he knew it had to have been something serious the moment Lillian stopped sitting near her cousin during meals to instead sit with Devon a few places away, towards the permanently empty section of the Slytherin House table.

The two cousins may not have been overtly affectionate, but they were almost always together, and there was an infinite knowledge within Slytherin that if you messed with one, you messed with both; Lillian Black and Draco Malfoy, had the strongest of alliances and it kept even the upper years from messing with the two Slytherins that would surely grow to be the most powerful in the House yet.

Their consequent separation did not bode well to anyone in the Slytherin house, and the longer it went on, the more uncomfortable everyone else grew.

"We'll be there shortly," Lillian assured calmly, "We just have a few books to put away." Lillian knew Theo wanted to object, but under her grey gaze he gave a parting nod accompanied by a quick smile before he was leaving Lillian and Devon to themselves.

"Devon?" Lillian prompted once they were alone.

"I'm fine, Lily," Devon promised; kind of hating that it had come to the point where she had to be asked so frequently about the state of her being.

"That's wonderful," Lillian mused wryly, "But not what I was going to ask."

Devon's head jerked up in surprise, "Then what _were_ you going to ask?"

"If you needed to see Madam Pince about these books," Lillian motioned to the stack of unopened library books Devon hadn't even touched.

Devon blushed, opened her mouth to apologize when Lillian's grey gaze narrowed on her, stopping the apology before it could even form. "No," She murmured, "What about you?"

"Already did."

"Did you find that potions book you were looking for?" Devon inquired as they exited the library and made their way towards the Great Hall for what was left of the Halloween Feast.

"I found an older book, read about a really interesting polyjuice potion but found nothing forthcoming otherwise. I figured I would just talk to Professor Snape, see if he had any older books I could borrow." Lillian mused as they walked leisurely through the empty corridors.

"You don't even really like his class." Devon pointed out somewhat incredulously, not understanding her friends desire for further reading material.

"I don't _dislike_ his class." Lillian countered.

Devon snorted, "That's more than anyone else can say."

Lillian opened her mouth to reply when she was overcome by the eerie feeling of being observed, of being watched, it was a feeling that had her feet pausing so she could try and pinpoint the location of her observer. Despite Devon's footfalls, however, Lillian couldn't hear anything to validate the discomforting feeling – but it was suddenly what she _didn't_ hear, that put her on edge.

"Lillian?" Devon implored once she realized the other girl wasn't beside her. Head turning, her brows drew down at the sight of Lillian a few paces behind her, "_Lillian?"_

Instead of answering Lillian walked the rest of the way to the Great Hall, only to continue past the entranceway when her discomfort only strengthened in intensity. "Lillian, what if we miss the feast?" Devon exclaimed as she hurried to catch up with the other girl.

"Then we miss it, we have five more years." Lillian murmured distractedly, she was too focused on what she _wasn't_ sensing to worry about dinner.

Devon opened her mouth to object when all words, all _thoughts_, left her; because there, just down the corridor, were three all-too-recognizable Gryffindorsgaping before dripping, foot-high words that had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE.

"_Trust me, we don't want to be found here._" Devon was just barely aware of the Weasley boy speaking, she was too focused on the writing she could now see was written in blood, to care about what he was talking about.

"_Lillian_," She whispered, unaware that her whisper had garnered the two girls the attention of the Gryffindor Trio. "How did you know?"

Lillian didn't have the time to answer, wasn't even aware of the looks suddenly exchanged by the three Gryffindors, because suddenly, a rumble, as though of distant thunder, sounded—announcing the end of the feast as the patter of hundreds of feet came from each side of the corridor in which the five students stood.

Lillian was vaguely aware of the emerging students, her feet drawn forward to the bloody scene by the still, skeletal figure that hung from a torch racket by its' tail.

_Mrs. Norris_.

Sorrow and anger warred within Lillian at the discovery, her mind whirling with just _what_ those words meant, when a voice suddenly pierced the disheartening quiet of disturbed students. A voice Lillian would have given the world to change, "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, _Mudbloods_!"

It was Draco, and without turning Lillian could almost visualize the smirk that would be adorning his features with his sneered taunt; he obviously hadn't learned his lesson from the last time he had uttered the horrid word.

"What's going on here? _What's_ going on?" Attracted no doubt by Draco's shout, Filch came upon the scene; and then he saw Mrs. Norris. "My cat! _My cat_! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" He shrieked from somewhere on Lillian's left.

Aforementioned girl turned, as if to console the caretaker, but any attempts at consolation were forgotten when his eyes fell on Harry, who had been too shocked to back away from the scene before the other students had arrived.

"_You! You! _You've murdered my cat! You've killed her! I'll kill you! _I'll_ –"

Before his threats could continue, Dumbledore's voice ripped through the night, "_Argus!"_

Lillian had planned to turn and face the Headmaster when there a hand clasped around her right left forearm, giving her no time to react as she was pulled into the crowd that had formed and out of the spotlight of attention.

She whirled around to give whoever was pulling at her a firm telling off to, when golden-caramel caught flickering torchlight, revealing her captor to be none other than Blaise Zabini.

A subtle shake of his head told her to stay quiet as he pulled her into the fray of the crowd, keeping a firm hand around her forearm as they listened to the professors.

Lillian was, however, too slight of stature to see past the hordes of people before her, and thus Blaise had to lean down and whisper the current happenings into her ear.

"_Headmaster_ _Dumbledore removed Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket."_

"Come with me, Argus," Dumbledore instructed the caretaker, "You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger."

"My office is nearest, Headmaster – just upstairs – please feel free —"

"Thank you, Gilderoy." Lillian heard Dumbledore accept the invitation fluidly, and then the crowd around her surged and she was suddenly gripping Blaise's left forearm with her free hand.

She would curse herself for the reacting so thoughtlessly later, but currently, all she could focus on was the plethora of bodies suddenly pressing tight against her own.

A soft whisper of words at her ear distracted her though, from the pulsing bodies, "_They're all leaving."_ He said nothing about the tight grip of her right hand around his left forearm; his body an immoveable wall at her back so that she was only jostled from the front and sides.

"Where's Devon?"

"Left when Draco made his grand entrance."

Lillian felt a sigh escape her mouth, her shoulders drooping for the two seconds it took for her to recollect her emotions, her disappointment, once more. "Let's go."

Soon after her thickly veiled question framed as a command, Blaise was leading them through the throngs of still lingering students; getting them out of the blood-stained corridor in record time.

They released their grasps on each other once they had cleared the crowd and were alone on their journey through the corridors and to their common room.

"Is that why Maccabee has been avoiding Malfoy?" Blaise inquired after a moment, and Lillian couldn't help but be silently impressed by his connection of Draco's freely used blood slur with the rift between their small group; no one would ever be able to claim Blaise to be ignorant.

"Yes." Lillian answered.

Blaise let it go, saying nothing else until they were descending the stairs to reach their dungeon, "The corridor?"

"I haven't the foggiest, Blaise," Lillian exclaimed, wondering if he could hear the exhaustion she tried to hide. "But I doubt Potter was the one to do it."

Blaise neither objected nor agreed with her sentiments, merely kept his quiet and walked her to the door leading up to the girl's dormitories; "Good night, Blaise."

A single nod was Lillian's return address before he was turning his back and heading for the boy's quarters, "_Zabini_," His head turned, regarding her with that sharp gaze of his. "_Thank you_."

A small quirk of his mouth, a flash of something in his gaze before his head was turned the other way and Lillian herself, was continuing on her way; knowing that this time, Devon wouldn't be sad, she would be flat out infuriated with Draco and Devon's fury, coupled with the repeated offense, eviscerated any and all hopes of redemption for their relationship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout outs: _

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Thank you! :D

**Dauntless14:** I'm so glad you love them together already! I might actually incorporate Theo into the arch a little more! As for you other ideas - maybe, I wouldn't completely discount them however. :) I'm glad you like the way blood status is being played in this story. And Lillian's personal views on the matter definitely won't hinder her relationship with the Gryffindors _(and Harry) _when the time comes. Thank you! I'm so glad you love my story! And I hope you continue to love it. :D

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: I am undoubtedly impressed! :D

**Jafcbutterfly:** tsk tsk Draco, my sentiments exactly. :)

**StrawberryObsession:** I'm glad you like the confrontation, I'm sorry about the conflicting emotions! But here's some more Blaise x Lillian interaction for you! Lillian and Draco _will_ eventually heal their rift - they have to; but it might take awhile, I do have it somewhat planned so I can safely assure you it will happen in this book. I'm glad you liked the Lillian x Peeves tag-team, and I _was_ referencing Sorcerer of Stone. :) Thank you for your review, and your well-wishes, I had plenty of R and R and I hope you enjoy this update! :D

**Moon-chan**: Yay! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Lillian will probably be easier to forgive than Devon - I hope you got some of your answers to those questions in this chapter. I'm not exactly sure when (_or if_) Hermione and Lillian will have some solo time (_if not in the main story then they will in the extras_) but Lillian will definitely be useful to Hermione soon (_I dropped a hint earlier as to what she'll be involved in_). Devon didn't really deal with Draco in this chapter but they'll have it out (_or work it out_) eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <em>aren't<em> mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next Friday,**

**x**


	7. Non-Enemies and The Chamber of Secrets

_**AN:**_

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, thank you! Getting those emails seriously make me smile.<p>

To my reviewers, big thank you to you six (_all beautifully wonderful **5 **of you_)! You make me smile too, and your responses are at the bottom! :D

x

* * *

><p>For a few days after the incident, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris; and though Lillian had often pondered the thought of attempting to console the rather distraught Filch, she never did simply because the man was in an inconsolable rage – each time she passed that still stained blood red wall, he was sitting there, a diligent guard. A guard to what, though, Lillian didn't know.<p>

Other than the talk and subsequent whispers of what Potter's involvement was in relation to the whole scandal, school had continued on as per usual.

Devon was adamantly ignoring Draco, Lillian herself lacking the patience to deal with aforementioned cousin. She severely disapproved of his casual slinging of the heart-hurting slander that affected her nearly as much as it did her muggleborn friend, and it was in those moments that Lillian recalled his loose tongue, that she found herself mildly thankful that Draco wouldn't be accompanying her home that year for the Christmas holidays. She anticipated not having made up with him by the time those months rolled around.

The downside for Devon, however, was that the library wasn't so much of a reprieve any longer. Since the discovery of Mrs. Norris and the premier debut of the _Chamber of Secrets_, near every student in Hogwarts had been scouring the shelves, looking for any book that may hold the key to unlocking the mystery.

Madam Pince had been in a fluster for days, the demand for answers was so high that _Hogwarts, A History_ was even on backorder.

One evening after the incident, Lillian had been thoroughly amused when Hermione had quietly approached she, Devon, and Theo in the library as they conversed quietly about one of Lockhart's assignments. Theo had regarded the frazzled girl with utter bewilderment, silently wondering why the heck the Gryffindor girl was at their table, Devon had just shaken her head, telling the boy it wasn't unordinary as Hermione and Lillian were acquaintances of sorts.

_"I was wondering if you had your _Hogwarts, A History_ copy?" Hermione questioned, studiously ignoring the Slytherin boy she had had no prior interactions with and thus was extremely uncomfortable around._

_Lillian shook her head, "I'm afraid not. I take it you're trying to find the answers to this mysterious, elusive Chamber of Secrets?"_

_"Harry and Ronald obviously don't care enough to find the answers themselves," She had huffed irritatingly before offering a polite smile to Devon, a thankful one to Lillian, and then turned on her heel and left._

Had Hermione decided to linger a little longer, Lillian probably would have told the other girl all she knew about the Chamber – she may have not had her book, she _did _remember everything said about the Chamber; during her lessons over the summer, hers and Draco's tutor had given them a plethora of exams on the Houses origins and their consequent legends, for all legends were based on some element of truth.

Lillian was pulled out of any further musings on the happenings since Mrs. Norris' discovery, however, by the opening of the potions classroom and the exiting of students that appeared to have a torch at their bums considering most were practically sprinting out of the classroom. Their haste to leave potions behind wasn't really surprising though, considering Professor Snape seemed to have been in a particularly vindictive mood the past few days.

As the last of students exited the classroom, Lillian pushed off of her relaxed position along the wall and entered the room, taking note of Harry cleaning what looked to be scrape tubeworms off of the desks before heading towards Professor Snape's office where she knocked politely along the door.

Beady black eyes pierced her over a crooked, large nose. "Miss Black, to _what_ do I owe _this_ pleasure?"

"Good afternoon, Professor," She replied amicably, undeterred by his cool tones. "I was wondering if you had any upper level potion books I could borrow for the weekend?"

His eyes widened for the brief moment it took for him to regain his demeanor and level a scowl at her, "My apologies, but is my coursework not rigorous enough for you, Miss Black?" He asked icily.

"No sir, your work is plenty rigorous enough, highly intriguing, too. _However_, I've already read through the book and studied most of the potions." She explained, knowing that her advanced preparation surprised him, though for what reasons, she wasn't sure. "I merely wished to read a little further on the more intricate potions found in higher level books."

He watched her with a scientifically probing gleam in his dark eyes as if, if he stared hard enough into her eyes, he would gain access to the innerworkings of her brain.

He must have eventually found what he had been searching for, or given up his search entirely, for he pulled a piece of parchment from one of his desk drawers, scribbling something along the blank lines before he signed the bottom and held out the parchment for her to take.

She felt her brows draw down in slight confusion as she read the title of the book listed on the parchment, "_Moste Potente Potions."_

"It's an advanced potions book in the restricted section of the library, you need a Professor's authorization to obtain it. Return it by Tuesday."

Lillian offered a slight smile, "Thank you, Professor Snape." She would have parted with an '_I'll see you next week'_ had he not been her Head of House or had it not been one hundred percent likely that she would see him throughout the halls before her next class with him.

Lillian was just leaving the office, tucking the parchment into her bag, as Harry was grabbing his things leaving the same way as herself.

Without conscious choice, they found themselves walking beside each other, and though no conversation was had, it wasn't an unnecessarily uncomfortable walk – at least it wasn't uncomfortable until some Hufflepuff came towards them from the opposite direction.

Lillian had caught Harry opening his mouth from her peripheral, obviously familiar with the other boy, but when the boy had lifted his gaze from the ground in front of him, he had spotted them and immediately turned the other way, speeding away from the direction he had come.

After a couple more silent, suddenly tense moments of walking, Harry asked, "Was that because of me, or you?"

Lillian didn't have to take long to think of her response, "I would gather it was a combination of the two," She contemplated, "Probably you more than I."

"_What_?" Harry's incredulous question as his head whipped around to stare at her, "How do you reckon that? _You_ are the one in _Slytherin_."

Lillian felt her countenance cool, her eyes changing from murky grey into cool silver as she slanted him with an indifferent gaze, "_I_ wasn't the one found at the scene of the crime." He had lost all attempts at congenial interaction on her part the moment he had pronounced her House name with unveiled disgust.

The Gryffindor boy gaped for a moment, obviously grasping for some irrefutable defense before settling with, "_You were there!_" His cheeks flushed red, his glasses slanting across his nose in his exuberant fury.

"Are you accusing me of something, Potter?" Lillian challenged lowly, a note of warning in her voice that briefly shut the younger boy up; that was, before he remembered just _who_ he was talking to, the cousin of _Draco Malfoy_, that alone had to mean she was capable of evil wrongdoings.

"You're a _Malfoy_." Another accusation that had her patience thinning, she had nothing against Harry Potter, he was inadvertently _family_, but she would never tolerate ignorance, and in that moment, Harry was displaying prominent amounts of ignorance unparalleled by any others Lillian had ever before encountered.

"Your hatred for my cousin hasn't yet made you an enemy of mine," Lillian announced in an exquisitely controlled manner, "It would be smart of you to refrain from doing that yourself." A blatant warning to the suddenly gaping boy, "Because you're right Potter, I _am_ in Slytherin, and I _do_ have a bad side; and you would do best to stay off of it."

_Yes_, Harry was quasi-family, even if he didn't know it; but that veiled connection between them could only get him so far before she disregarded his family's significance to her own and treated him in a manner reserved for all those who brought into question her character; especially when those questioning her knew _nothing_ about her.

Without waiting for the boy to regain his bearings from the soft threat, Lillian left him behind and proceeded to study hour to meet up with Devon.

She had just settled into the bench across from Devon when there was a soft thud beside her.

Curious, Lillian lifted her head, surprised to see Blaise claiming the empty space to her right.

"Zabini?" Devon inquired, utter confusion coloring her tones; they hadn't sat next to Blaise in study hour since Draco's first transgression.

"Maccabee," Blaise responded, offering no explanations to the sudden change in seating arrangements; and when it looked as though Devon would question him further, Lillian caught her eye and subtly shook her head in silent retribution.

Blaise would tell only if he wanted Devon to know and by his rather short response, he didn't feel like explaining himself.

"_So_," Devon prompted once Blaise had settled into his newly claimed place and they each began working on their assignments, "What did Professor say?"

"He gave me permission to retrieve a book from the restricted section," Lillian answered quietly; grey eyes skimming her assignments, looking for any she hadn't already completed.

"Merlin, do you realize how difficult that is? I overheard some sixth years complaining about how they've been trying to get the same book from the restricted sections for years."

Lillian offered a shrug; all she had done was ask for it.

A few minutes later, after Lillian had realized she had completed all of her assignments due for the next three weeks and had been given no other assignments to thus complete; she settled for reading through her Transfiguration book.

"_Hey_," Devon whispered just after Lillian had finished a basic, informative chapter on Animagus, "What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Lillian looked up from her book, vaguely noting that Blaise was writing in loose, unhurried motions a twelve-inch Herbology assignment due next week. "Quite a few things, why?"

"It's all anybody can bloody talk about," Devon responded, "Tell me what you know?" Devon _hated_ being out of the know, _especially_ when it was all anybody could talk about.

"A rift between Slytherin House and the other three Houses emerged once Salazar Slytherin decided he wanted to be more _selective_ about the students admitted into Hogwarts." Lillian began to explain.

"Let me guess," Devon interrupted dryly, "Purebloods?"

Lillian nodded in affirmation briefly considering Salazar's selectiveness and it's relation to Devon. It was _because_ of Salazar's mindset that Devon's placement into Slytherin made her as much of an anomaly as it did Lillian a threat.

A muggleborn in Slytherin where blood mattered most, it was rare, and in the odd chances of it happening, those few muggleborn Slytherins had found a way to be transferred out of their House and into another. No matter their status, no matter their beliefs, other Slytherins had to commend Devon for her strength for choosing to remain in the Slytherin House.

"He believed," Lillian proceeded to explain once she had finished her thoughts, "That magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy."

"After a while," Blaise continued without lifting his gaze from his parchment, his hand still moving with slow fluidity across his parchment, "Tensions between the houses escalated and Salazar Slytherin left the school."

"So how does all of this fit into the Chamber?" Devon implored, eyes shifting between the two impromptu storytellers.

"Story goes," Lillian picked up where Blaise left off, "That Salazar built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing of. Salazar, according to legend, sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at Hogwarts. The heir alone would be able to unseal the Chamber, unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were deemed unworthy to study magic."

Devon looked particularly uneasy at the sound of '_purging all who were deemed unworthy'_; her left hand curling tight around her quill, her eyes flickering worriedly around the room before she seemed to find the strength within to continue her search for answers.

Devon wasn't the type to scare easily, hadn't ever been scared in the face of nighttime stories at the orphanage, but she found it was a little different in the world of magic, where tensions between blood was very, _very_ real. She found it easy to be a little fearful when there had already been one blood soaked war on the purity of one's lineage, especially when she knew that she was of the _impure_ sort.

"'_Horror within_'?"

"Some sort of monster residing in the Chamber, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control." Blaise supplied.

"Is that what happened to Mrs. Norris?"

"No one knows what happened to Mrs. Norris," Lillian assured softly, trying to assuage her friend's fears. "But they'll figure it out, Dev."

Devon nodded, accepting Lillian's assurances before returning to her assignment – it wasn't but a minute later that her head lifted once more. "_Wait_, so who do _you_ think it is? The Heir, I mean?"

Lillian could only shrug, "I'm not sure, but I can tell you who everyone else thinks it is."

"Potter, right?" Devon questioned, "I've heard whisperings around the commons," She explained when Lillian quirked a brow at her. "I figure if Slytherins are talking about it, then so is the rest of the school."

"It wasn't Potter," Blaise countered, Lillian nodding along in agreement as Devon looked to them both in confusion.

"How can you be certain?"

"He's too Gryffindor for it," Lillian said, by way of explanation, "That and he isn't the type to do whatever was done to Mrs. Norris."

"Aside from those facts," Blaise began, "He couldn't find the Chamber without help from Granger." Undoubtedly true, the bushy-haired brunette was the brains behind all of Potter and Weasley's endeavors.

"And Granger is a muggleborn," Devon mused thoughtfully, "And thus can't be the Heir."

As they each returned to their respective assignments – or in certain cases, side readings – Lillian couldn't help but to recall the slight of hand that had slipped a second book into little Ginevra Weasley's cauldron; _what had Lucius been up to?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout outs:_

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Ah! Thank you! :D

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: He is! :'( But Mrs. Norris will return! _(eventually...)_ :D

**StrawberryObsession:** It is sad. I'm glad you found their interaction, and Devon's mindset enjoyable! :) Never fear, Lillian's the type to persevere, besides, it takes a little more than three students not so close to her to hurt her feelings. :) That will be interesting! _But_, I think that will be an extra at the end of this installment, so you _might_ have to wait a little longer for that one.

**Dauntless14:** Thank you! And no worries, I never tire of hearing it! haha. ;) I'm happy that you enjoy their relationship and that you like Blaise and Lillian's relationship dynamic! I have plans for them in the future, and it's so hard to try and do their relationship justice _now_simply because I'm trying to keep Blaise as mysterious as possible haha. You _will_ see Devon stand up for herself relatively soon! And her lack of doing so now _is_ in part, because of how young she (and the others) are currently, but don't worry, she'll come into her own as she gets older and (_slight spoiler alert, maybe?_) she'll have absolutely no problems standing up for herself (_and others_). I can't wait until I get to incorporate romance either! ;) I can tell you now, it's going to be fun to write all of those happenings out, so I hopefully, you'll enjoy it. :D

**Moon-chan**: Success! :) There wasn't any Draco in this one, but no worries, he _will_ get his comeuppance! Promise. :D Whichever questions weren't answered (_and if giving you the answers gives away spoilers, and you're okay with that_) just remind me what they were and I'll be happy to answer them. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <em>aren't<em> mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next Friday,**

**x**


	8. Rogue Bludgers and Wayward House Elves

_**AN:**_

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my reviewers, big thank you to you twelve (_all beautifully wonderful **12 **of you_)! Ya'll make me smile too, and your responses are at the bottom! :D

x

* * *

><p>Lillian was just leaving the Great Hall, a plate of breakfast in hand for Devon – who had asked not to be woken until <em>at most<em> an hour before the Quidditch match – when she ran into Hermione; who, instead of merely nodding hello and continuing on her own way, decided to accompany Lillian on her walk back to Slytherin common room.

"Shouldn't you be off wishing Harry good luck?" Lillian mused once they had walked half the distance in complete silence.

"I've already done that," Hermione responded nervously, wringing her hands together before she noticed Lillian looking, then tucked them nervously within her robes.

"I reckon you've got four minutes to say whatever it is you need to say, Hermione. Once I'm back at Slytherin, your window of opportunity will have closed."

"Right," She nodded, drawing in a deep breath before she schooled Lillian with her polite, teacher's pet expression. "I would like to borrow _Moste Potente Potions_ from you."

Lillian felt her brows raise an infinitesimal increment, "And what do you need with a book from the restricted section?"

The Gryffindor huffed haughtily, "I could ask of you the same thing."

"You could, but I've already gotten permission to hold the book. I don't need to explain myself to you." Lillian replied coolly, haughtiness would get Hermione nowhere with her.

Hermione pursed her mouth, three red splotches coloring her cheeks at Lillian's chastisement.

Hermione sometimes forgot, that though Lillian wasn't like the other Slytherins – for she was rather polite and nice – she was _still_ Slytherin, and that made her someone to be weary of, at least someone to be reckoned with.

Hermione had learned from their first year together, that if one gave Lillian respect, she would return the favor but she didn't trust blindly nor did she trust many, and though she wasn't outwardly cruel like her cousin or those of other Houses and older years, she was _still_ dangerous.

"I would like to look at a potion, one Professor Snape mentioned in passing a few weeks ago that intrigued me. I obtained permission to check out the book, but Madam Pince informed me that you had already retrieved the book."

They were descending the stairs into the cooler, darker levels of the castle when Lillian decided to question, "Which potion?"

Hermione held her tongue, really not wanting to give it away in case Lillian suspected Hermione of something dastardly; but when they came upon the door leading to Slytherin common rooms and Lillian had said nothing since her recently posed question, Hermione knew she had no choice, not if she wanted the book. "The Polyjuice potion."

Lillian vividly recalled the potion, had studied it just the night before, fascinated by it since the week before, when she had read what it was capable of being used for in a book dedicated to the most notable advances of magical society.

"Hold this," Lillian instructed to Hermione, handing Devon's plate to the other girl as she rifled through her bag to withdraw a piece of parchment and her quill.

"Are you not going to the quidditch match?" Hermione inquired as she took note of Lillian's bag.

"I am, I just went for a read before breakfast." Lillian replied as she decorated the paper with a startling elegant scrawl.

Hermione found herself mildly envious of the pretty loops and continuous curves before the plate in her hands was being replaced by the scrawled upon parchment.

"What's this?" Hermione queried, brows drawn down in confusion as she took note of the list of items presented to her.

_Powdered horn of a bicorn._

_Shredded skin of a boomslang._

"That is the list of ingredients you will need for the Polyjuice potion." Lillian replied with a shrug, "I don't want to know what it is you're using the potion for," Lillian warned, "But I figure that will give you a head start in gathering the recipe."

"Why can't I just have the book?"

Lillian quirked a brow at the other girl, "Because I'm not done with it. I'll have it returned by Tuesday, if you still have your letter of permission, you can check it out then."

"But—" Hermione began to object, only for Lillian to cut her of calmly and fluidly.

"I gave my word to Professor Snape that I would return it by Tuesday, not hand it off to another student, I keep my word Granger." Lillian's silver eyes narrowed on the girl, making her shift uncomfortably. Hermione was intelligent enough to know that she had just crossed some kind of hidden line, by demanding more from Lillian when she had given Hermione more than others probably would have.

"How do I know that you haven't forgotten something?" Hermione countered, for she felt that such a complicated potion wasn't capable of being memorized, not by a second year – not unless _Hermione_ was the one listing the instructions.

"You aren't the smartest one here, Hermione," Lillian warned, "And if that isn't enough to settle your mind, it'll take you longer than three days to acquire all of the materials on that list, once you have the book to yourself, feel free to compare my list to the one it gives you."

Hermione's sudden attitude made Lillian glad she hadn't immediately offered the book to the Gryffindor second year. Lillian _was_ finished with the book, had finished it the night before; but Hermione tended to come to Lillian only when she needed something, and so Lillian wasn't predisposed to giving the girl whatever she wanted as soon as she wanted it.

Before Hermione could demand anything else, or make an attempt to insult her intelligence further, Lillian whispered the password to the common room and left behind the Gryffindor Girl who could be up to nothing good; and Lillian knew that that nothing good more than likely had everything to do with Potter and Weasley. Lillian also knew that if it involved Potter, that meant whatever Hermione was up to, it more likely than notinvolved the Chamber of Secrets.

"_There you are!_" Devon exclaimed, pulling Lillian from her thoughts as her friend snatched the plate of food from her hand and began scarfing down the still steaming food.

"Why are you up?" Lillian mused as she relaxed into the soft cushions of the couch, smiling as Al clamored into her lap; the newly named alley cat had taken to being Lillian's substitute Mrs. Norris, filling the void the ill cat had left behind nights ago.

"If you make him love you more than he loves me, I will not be happy." Devon warned as Lillian began to rub him beneath his chin eliciting some loud, contented purring.

"Peeves decided to fall through the ceiling and plunge straight through my body." Devon said in response to Lillian's initial question. "Said it was un-Witchy not to already be up on Quidditch Day."

"And you just, got up?" Lillian prompted, not thinking it possible for such a thing to happen.

"_Of course not_," Devon cried, "I told the bloody ghost to go bugger off," Devon's sudden scowl towards the food on her plate had Lillian fighting back a laugh, "Bloody ghost threatened to run through me again, and again, and _again_ if I didn't get up that instant." Devon shivered just recalling the cold emptiness that had been Peeves' ghostly body.

It wasn't until Devon had devoured her food, fed Al, and finished getting ready before the two girls left the dungeons and headed towards the pitch; where Lillian was sure the stadiums were already flooded with students.

"What took you so long to get back to the common room, anyways?" Devon asked when they reached the steps leading to the Slytherin section.

"Ran into Hermione." Lillian responded as they peaked the stairs; her silver eyes scanning the crowded seats in search of available seating.

"Over there," Devon pointed to where Theo and Blaise sat, easily visible space between the two, a space just big enough for both Lillian and Devon to fit. "What did she want?" Devon questioned as they worked through the mill of students; she had come to realize the past month that Hermione only tended to go to Lillian when the Gryffindor smarty was in need of something she couldn't otherwise obtain.

"The book I borrowed from the restricted section."

"But why?" Devon could understand why Lillian would want it, she was always reading up on really advanced subjects because they tended to be the only thing that could truly fascinate her.

_Yes_, Hermione was always the one to answer questions in class, but Devon figured her to be the type that was solely interested in being ahead of her year, and a potions book from the restricted area was most definitely beyond the second year learning curve.

"I have a few suspicions," Lillian admitted, smiling to Theo in greeting as she took the empty seat with Blaise to her left, leaving Devon to take the seat on Lillian's right, between she and Theo. "But nothing concrete," She added before Devon could question her further.

Devon, sensing the end to that particular conversation, turned her attention to the pitch, "So what are the odds?"

"We've the fastest brooms." Theo answered near immediately.

"They have the better flyers." Devon countered, much to the displeasure of Theo and a few of the other Slytherins surrounding them, Devon paid them no heed.

After a few more bets and good-natured ribbings were exchanged, Madam Hooch was seen preceding the teams onto the pitch. Lillian leant over as all of the students began to stand, unable to sit any longer as the air of anticipation thrummed beneath their skin. "Just who are you pulling for?" She asked of Devon.

"Gryffindor, of course." Devon laughed back, "I'm pulling for Draco to get hammered by a bludger or two."

Lillian couldn't help but to shake her head in bemusement; _yes_, they were talking about her cousin, her blood, her _family_ – but she couldn't help but to be happy that Devon had moved past the stages of grief, even if that grief had turned into anger.

All further conversation was stalled when the teams entered the pitch, a roar of noise greeting the players as the stadiums seemed to shake from the sheer force of the yells.

Lillian vaguely noted that there always seemed to be a bigger turnout for matches between Slytherin and Gryffindor, she figured that the larger number of spectators was due, in part, to the fact that Slytherin was so incredibly disliked. So on days like that one, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff banded together to rally for Gryffindor, seeing how the lion's team was the only House that stood a chance against the snakes.

Everything about the game was very standard, Madam Hooch had the team captains shake, and if Lillian knew anything about competitors, it was that the captains had probably been staring each other down and gripping harder than necessary whilst doing so. Madam Hooch's whistle then sounded the beginning of the match and all fourteen players took off into the air, already struggling to score points and throwing around taunts whenever possible.

It was when Lillian noted her cousin and Harry stopped off to the side of the pitch that things started to stray off the beaten path.

A black Bludger seemed to be making a bee-line for Harry, nearly knocking the Gryffindor Seeker from his broom before one of the Weasleys came upon him, snapping the Bludger towards Adrian Pucey, only for the Bludger to suddenly change paths and veer _back_ towards Harry.

Confused, Lillian watched the ensuing struggle as, no matter what the two Weasley Beaters tried to do, and no matter how hard they tried to hit it, that same black Bludger just seemed bound and determined to nail Harry off of his broom, no matter the cost.

"I thought Bludgers were supposed to go after every player," Devon demanded once she caught sight of Harry racing from one end of the pitch to the other.

"They are," Theo called back over the roars of their housemates.

Lillian lifted the hood of her robes to cover her head and shield her eyes as it started to rain, never looking away from Harry and the seemingly rogue bludger until Hooch's whistle sounded and the teams had gone to ground.

"If they aren't supposed to focus on one player," Devon questioned, "Then why is it trying to kill Potter?"

"It's been tampered with," Came Blaise's mildly intrigued tones.

It was the sound of that intrigue that had Lillian turning her head to regard the taller boy, but when she looked, she couldn't see his expression; not with the shadows cast by his hood or the sudden torrential downpour of rain making it near impossible for her to see details.

Her mouth had just parted to question him when the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle pierced the air once again, signifying the end of the impromptu timeout and the renewal of the strange game. But the timeout had done nothing to help Gryffindor, if anything, it had merely given Harry the time needed to ditch his bodyguards and face the Bludger on his own.

What proceeded to follow that ill-thought out plan of his was a series of twists, curves, and turns that oddly resembled a roller-coaster ride and had the stands in an uproar of laughter until suddenly, Harry stopped. His top lasted for just a few, short seconds, but those seconds were all it took.

The Bludger side-swept him, knocking the boy from his broom until only the grip of one knee kept him in the air. One hit seemingly not enough, the Bludger returned, Harry just barely managing to swerve out of the way before his head was knocked off and he had somehow managed to use the momentum of his swerve to turn himself right side up on his broom once more.

And then the drenched, red-cloaked Seeker was heading straight for a laughing Malfoy. _Devon just might get her wish_, was Lillian's only thought as she registered the sudden twist of fear lining her cousin's expression, that fear making her own heart pound hard beneath her chest as her left hand snapped out, latching onto Blaise's forearm as though that simple touch would prevent Draco from suffering any form of injury.

She didn't question her sudden decision to latch onto Blaise; for it had come to be some sort of unspoken ritual of theirs—her tendency to reach out to him and his tendency to catch her when she slipped or needed assistance. They didn't discuss this habit of theirs, and she no longer worried about the spontaneous contact angering him considering he hadn't ever withdrawn from her before.

Thankfully though, the racing of her heart and the subdued fear beneath her skin was short-lived by Draco quickly diving out of Harry's way; but then Harry was falling. Falling from his broom and careening quickly towards the ground to land in what looked to be a pool of mud.

The severity of Harry's fall was undermined by the simple fact that, he had miraculously, somehow managed to catch the Snitch. The game was over, and Gryffindor had won.

"_Bloody hell_," Theo and Devon exclaimed in perfect synchrony.

"You have to give Gryffindor some respect, their dedication is admirable." Lillian noted quietly, slowly uncurling her fingers from around Blaise's forearm, her hand sliding away to rest within the folds of her robes to protect her ungloved fingers from the cool downpour of rain beating against the world.

"Or foolish," Blaise muttered lowly beside her, so low in fact, that Lillian knew she was the only one that had heard him.

"There's a certain foolishness to bravery, wouldn't you say?" She countered, turning to regard his shadowed features curiously.

He didn't answer, before he could Devon was tugging on her robes and pulling her out of the stands, Blaise at her back and Theo in front of Devon, leading the way through the disappointed, angry Slytherin crowd.

Late that night, Lillian found herself sitting alone in the common room reading through one of Devon's muggle books; she was sitting nestled in the corner of the leather couch positioned before the slowly dying fire when she got a surprise visit from a wayward House Elf.

"_Dobby_?" Lillian questioned, confused as to why the Elf would risk punishment to come to Hogwarts.

"Miss Lillian, Dobby did bad. Dobby did something _really_ bad." He whimpered, tears in those large eyes of his, his bony hands wringing themselves in the dirty linen of his pillowcase.

Shutting her book, she unfolded her legs from beneath her so that her feet rested on the carpeted floor. Leaning forward she gently enveloped Dobby's hands within her own, her thumb rubbing along his knobby knuckles soothingly.

"What is it you've done Dobby?"

"I-I," He gave a watery sniffle before throwing himself at her, and as her own arms wrapped comfortingly around him, he confessed to his list of transgressions – a list that wasn't really a list at all, just two things really.

"Shh, Dobby, _shh_." Lillian soothed quietly, withdrawing from the frail elf to gently massaged his sore, battered, bat-like ears. "It's okay. I'm not angry," She assured, "But you know you shouldn't have done that, right?"

"B-but it's dangerous for Master Potter to be at Hogwarts!" He cried.

"But Harry's old enough to make his own decisions, Dobby," She sighed, "He _has_ to make his own choices, you can't make them for him, even if that does mean he could get hurt." Dobby lifted his hands to cover his mouth, "Do you understand Dobby?"

He nodded, she sighed in relief, "_Good_, you'll wind up getting yourself into trouble in your attempt to keep Harry out of it." She took note of the dirty stains to her old pillowcase. "When you return home, in the chest at the foot of my bed, are some mended pillowcases. Take one, okay?" Lillian instructed; she had given the little Elf a new pillowcase before she left for school but from the amount of work he was forced to do day-in and day-out, it was no surprise the cloth was already dirty.

"Thank you Miss Lillian," He murmured gratefully, eyes shining with tears of joy instead of pain.

Leaning forward, she pressed a soft kiss to the growing bump on the side of his head – a bump no doubt caused by his own self-inflicted punishment – before whispering a soft '_you're welcome'_ to the little elf that disappeared with a wide, beaming smile.

After Dobby's departure, Lillian remained where she was sitting, just staring at the last flickering embers of the pale green fire, her thoughts whirring, before picking up her borrowed book and heading for bed.

Had Blaise planned on joining her, he would have already, so she figured there was no point to waiting any longer, not when her book wouldn't continue to distract her as it had been – her mind was too preoccupied by the possible dangers Dobby could have been speaking of, the role her Guardian had in aforementioned danger, and her current _lack_ of relationship with the closest thing she had to a brother to be distracted by children's stories.

She didn't realize that Blaise _had_ shown up, and that he had just remained unseen as she spoke with Dobby; Blaise's golden caramel eyes observing Lillian as she waited for him a few moments after the house elf's departure.

He waited in thoughtful silence until she gave up and returned to the girl's dormitories before, he too, returned to his dormitory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout outs:_

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **Thank you! :)

**Moon-Chan**: Ah, so patient of you! I wish I could say the same, I'm the type of reader that has to read the last chapter, I have to know that I'll like the ending, otherwise I won't buy it. :*. They're not too far from their 'reunion' (_so to speak_), at least I don't think they are. haha. Not so much wrapped around her finger, more along the lines of he can respect her - as much as a professor can respect a second year student, that is. haha.

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: Bank on it during christmas holidays! I know for sure that she'll be seeing him then, but I'm not too sure how many chapters away that is.

**Narraratoroflife:** You and me both! I have some serious plans for that! ;) It is sad, but if you think about it, Harry's life is kind of depressing, haha. Thanks for the review! :D

**StrawberryObsession**: I'm glad you did! Tell you what, it will most definitely be an interesting reaction. ;) Hope you enjoyed the little (_very little_) dose of Draco, here. There will be more of him relatively soon-ish (_and yea, i realize that's an answer that doesn't really answer anything, sorry!_)!

**Guest 1**: Thank you! And I'm glad you liked the little flash of temper, I'm trying to slowly integrate it into her character because I have some wonderful scenes mapped out in the future kind of like that one. :) It'll be interesting, haha! And no problem, I'm content to know you're still reading but thanks for taking the time to review for last chapter; it's always appreciated! :D

**Guest 2**: Thank you! :)

**Guest 3**: Are these your theories on what happens? 0.o

**Guest 4**: Sorry about that! Maybe it just hadn't been approved yet? Or are you talking about last chapter? If you are, _so_ sorry if I missed replying to your review! _But_ thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoyed this little Lillian x Blaise moment! ;)

**Pysco-babydoll**: Thank you! Hope it was worth the wait! Yes! Lillian x Blaise shipper! I have so many plans with them, it's almost torturous how long I have to wait to execute them. haha. Hope you enjoyed this snippet of them! :)

**Guest 5**: Thank you! And no worries, I've got no plans on stopping anytime soon. :D

**Guest 6**: Here's your chapter 8! Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next Friday for chapter 9. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <em>aren't<em> mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next Friday,**

**x**


	9. Silent Charms and Parselmouths

_**AN:**_

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my reviewers, big thank you to you seven (_all beautifully wonderful **7 **of you_)! Ya'll make me smile too, and your responses are at the bottom! :D

x

* * *

><p>Lillian was in the library, having just returned <em>Moste Potente Potions<em>, in search of a book on mythical creatures, when she came upon the most ghastly smell.

Nose scrunching up in distaste, Lillian followed the smell until she came upon Neville Longbottom, the second year Gryffindor scouring the shelves of the invisibility section; jumping at the faintest of sounds.

"Longbottom?"

The chubby boy jumped, dropping what he had clutched in his hands with a short shout that would have had Lillian smiling if not for the fear making the other boy tremble.

"L-Lillian." He stuttered, hands fumbling with the gaudy, foul-smelling green onion hanging from his neck.

By Monday morning, the whole school had heard of Colin Creevey's attack. The first year was currently lying as though dead in the hospital wing, and by Monday evening, hidden from the teachers, a roaring trade in talismans, amulets, and other protective devices had swept through the school.

Lillian wasn't wholly unsurprised that Neville had acquired a few of the things.

Slowly, as to not startle the skittish boy, Lillian moved forward to pick up what Neville had dropped, picking up the two devices, she extended the newt tail and purple crystal for him to take.

"Neville," She questioned once he had reclaimed the protective devices, "Why have you bought these things?"

"For p-protection." She had figured that much.

"You're a pureblood," Lillian pointed out, in case the boy had forgotten; which was entirely likely, considering he was awful at remembering things.

"Yea, b-but i-it went after Filch first and h-he's a squib, and everyone knows that I'm a-almost a squib."

He _was_ rather poor at magic, Lillian couldn't help but to agree silently, but – "_Almost_," She stressed, 'You're _still_ a Wizard Neville, so why don't you do us all a favor," She gestured to the smelly garb of onion he wore, "Throw that ghastly thing away."

Neville smiled, his round face flushing red in embarrassment, "I'm not the brave sort."

"If it makes you feel safe, that's all that truly matters," Lillian countered reassuringly, "Keep the newt and crystal if it makes you feel better but they'll work just as well without the onion." She offered as she turned away from the boy and made for a different aisle.

She had just made to turn out of the invisibility section when Neville called out a stuttered, but strong, 'thank you'; Lillian gave him a soft smile in return.

A couple of weeks later, in the first week of December, Lillian found herself listening to Devon's groans and complaints as they worked over their cauldron one afternoon in Potions.

"I can't believe you're leaving me here, _alone_."

Lillian rolled her eyes as she focused on stirring the Swelling Solution thickening in the cauldron they were sharing with Blaise and Theo. "You'll have Theo."

"But he's a bore," Devon smirked.

"You're a right load of dull yourself Maccabee," Theo retorted with a scowl, which set the two of them off into a continuous bout of teasing as Blaise and Lillian ignored them and continued to work on their potion.

Theo and Devon were quieted, however, when a loud 'plop' rent through the air, causing the Slytherins surrounding Goyle's cauldron to look over curiously. Not even two seconds later and the boy's cauldron exploded.

Lillian had reacted at the first signs of trouble, her wand extending and a burst of blue light erupting as the entirety of the class – sans Devon, Blaise, Theo, Lillian herself and the Gryffindors on the other half of the room – were showered by Goyle's potion, their classmates shrieking as splashes of the Swelling Solution hit them.

Lillian ignored Theo and Devon's gaping looks, Blaise's curious one, and instead looked around to inspect the damage.

Draco had gotten a faceful of the solution, his nose had begun to swell like a balloon; Goyle was blundering around, his hands over his eyes which had expanded to the size of a dinner plate – and Professor Snape was trying to restore calm and find out what had happened.

Lillian's attention, however, was pulled to Hermione, who had just slipped into Professor Snape's office amidst the chaos.

"Silence! SILENCE!" The loud shout pulled Lillian's grey gaze from the professor's office and to the furious man himself. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft – when I find out who did this –"

Lillian's gaze automatically flickered towards Harry, and she watched him laugh as Draco stumbled towards Professor Snape's desk, her eyes automatically narrowing.

She knew who the culprit was, and she was anything but happy. Despite the fact that Potter was laughing just at the misfortune of her cousin, half the class – mostly Slytherins – had arms like clubs, others unable to talk through gigantic puffed-up lips and despite the hilarity of the situation, someone could have seriously been hurt and no matter the reason Harry had done it, _that_ was unacceptable.

Movement from the corner of her eye had Lillian watching Hermione slip out of the Professor's office, the front of her robes bulging. Lillian felt her jaw clench at the sight, the outward show of displeasure not going unnoticed by the three Slytherins around her; they followed her gaze to Hermione, who had to have felt their gazes, for the Gryffindor girl turned her head and caught Lillian's eyes.

Lillian didn't bat an eye when the Gryffindor girl suddenly turned a sickly shade of green, her chin automatically lowering to the floor as she scurried back to her own cauldron. In fact, Lillian kind of delighted in the way the girl had squirmed; normally, she had a sort of soft spot for the frizzy-haired second year, but normally, she wasn't condoning the harming of other students…but Lillian guessed that since it were Slytherins being harmed, that made it okay.

"Lillian," Devon placed a hesitant hand to her friend's arm, withdrawing her hand quickly when Lillian turned darkened, stormy eyes towards her.

Devon felt shock course through her; _wow_, she hadn't _ever_ seen Lillian so angry before, hadn't ever seen her eyes become so stormy in appearance, and Devon would be lying if she said she wasn't just a little be afraid of her friend in that moment.

"Are you okay?" She questioned quietly; sure, she was a little nervous at the sudden anger transforming normally calm grey eyes, but transformation aside, Lillian was Devon's closest friend, and Lillian wouldn't ever hurt her.

Lillian gave a short, sharp nod and Devon effectively let the subject drop, turning her worried heterochromatic gaze towards Blaise, silently asking for help, but Blaise wasn't paying her any attention; his gaze was riveted to the new side of Lillian they were seeing, a side that showed a temper that belied her very nature.

Professor Snape's irate tones filled the air, jerking Devon's attention from Lillian's sudden show of temper, "If I ever find out who threw this," Snape whispered, having fished out the twisted, black remains of what looked to be a firework, "I shall _make sure_ that person is expelled."

Lillian noted how the Professor's gaze was pinned to Harry, and she couldn't help but feel a note of satisfaction; Professor Snape couldn't prove it was Potter, but he knew, and Lillian's temper was partly calmed. Professor Snape would find some way to punish Harry Potter, and presently, that was enough to assuage Lillian's temper.

A week later, the last week of classes before holidays, Devon came bursting into the common room, a wide smile gracing her features as she walked straight for the table tucked in the corner of the common room; where Lillian, Theo, and Blaise sat bathed by the green light of Black Lake, books opened and spread before them.

"They're starting a Dueling Club!" She announced excitedly, standing at the head of their table proudly, hands to her hips and a light of mischief in her gaze.

Only Lillian and Theo looked up, Blaise hadn't deigned the topic of conversation important enough to lift his gaze from his book. "A Dueling Club?" Theo questioned, curious.

"Yes, the first meeting's tonight, I've already signed up." She announced.

"Do we know who's running it?" Theo inquired.

Devon shrugged; she hadn't really thought to look.

"My guess," Lillian leant back in her seat, quill spinning between her fingers as she took a break from her essay, "Would be Professor Lockhart, considering he _is_ the Professor of Dark Arts."

Devon stuck her tongue out at her friend's teasing tone, "Does that mean you're in?"

"I think not," Lillian shook her head in soft objection; Professor Lockhart couldn't teach her anything she hadn't already learned, or anything she couldn't teach herself.

"Of course she isn't," Theo snorted, "Why would she need to? She cast a _silent_ Protego charm just last week."

Lillian offered a shrug, but no further information on the matter; she knew Devon and Theo were curious as to just _how_ she had managed the charm silently, but she hadn't offered any explanations. And really, there _weren't_ any explanations to be given; she had been doing magic since she had made her first trip to Azkaban, had _trained_ with Aurors for a few summers once she had come of age to properly learn and wield magic.

She had no explanation to give aside from the fact that she had been doing magic longer, but not even that was a proper explanation because the Aurors she had worked with had been just as surprised; some grown wizards couldn't perform silent spells.

"Theo?" Devon inquired after accepting Lillian's silence on the matter of her casting of silent charms.

"Bloody hell," He muttered before shutting his book and standing, "Why not? If anything, it'll be entertaining." He muttered, "Where do I sign up?"

"Follow me," Devon instructed, happy to not be doing it alone, though she knew had she truly asked, Lillian would have joined with her.

Lillian probably would have gone, however, had she been aware of just what would transpire that night during the first Dueling Club meeting.

Devon had stormed in later that night, cheeks flushed and out of breath as she exuberantly explained to Blaise and Lillian just what they had missed.

"He talked to a snake!"

Lillian's brows drew down, turning her head to silently question whether Blaise knew just who she was talking about, he answered her question with a simple shake of his head.

"Who did?" Lillian inquired.

"Harry _bloody_ Potter!" She practically shouted, "He was dueling Draco, who conjured up a snake, and Lockhart, being the sodding idiot he is, tried to vanish the snake, right? But the snake just got bigger and turned on some Hufflepuff whose name I can't be bothered to remember, and right when it was going to strike, _bam!_" Devon's hands clapped together, Lillian couldn't help but smirk.

"Devon, what happened next?" She implored when she realized that Devon's exaggerated handclap was meant to explain everything.

"Oh, right," She nodded, "Well, Harry began talking to it. I couldn't understand a bloody thing he was saying, he sounded like a snake himself."

Shock coursed down Lillian's spine, had her sitting up a little straighter, "Potter's a Parselmouth?"

"A Parse-a what?" Devon questioned, chest rapidly rising and falling as she bent over, hands to knees as she fought to catch her breath.

Devon had run straight to Slytherin's common room, racing through the empty halls to beat the crowds; she had wanted to inform Lillian of the event as soon as she could – Lillian was the only one Devon could question for answers without fear of reprisal or being lied to.

"A Parselmouth," Blaise answered, intrigued, "The tongue of snakes."

"But … he's Gryffindor, if he could speak to snakes, wouldn't that have placed him in Slytherin, wouldn't that be a Slytherin trait?"

"Yes," Lillian agreed, mind elsewhere as she answered Devon's questions, "But even for Slytherin it's uncommon."

"Why?"

"Because only the heir of Salazar Slytherin should be capable of speaking it," Lillian informed, "We're the House of Snakes _because_ Salazar Slytherin had been a Parselmouth."

"Does that mean that Harry _is_ the Heir of Slytherin?"

Lillian's eyes narrowed in thought, she doubted it. She stood by her earlier decision, Harry Potter _wasn't_ the Heir; but that didn't explain her god-brother's ability to speak to snakes.

Harry Potter was pure Gryffindor, his father had been Gryffindor – one of the most famous Gryffindors in Gryffindor history – and so had his mother. Gryffindor ran through Harry's blood but—Lillian felt her heart twist, cool dread making goose bumps ripple across her skin.

James and Lily Potter had been Gryffindor, but Voldemort…Voldemort had been Slytherin.

Lillian didn't know all of what had happened the night of the Potters' murder, the only truly solid thing she knew, was that her Father _hadn't_ been the one to commit the heinous act of violence. What she _did_ know, was that Harry Potter had somehow survived the killing curse when his own parents hadn't.

Maybe, just maybe, the fact that he survived had something to do with his ability speak to snakes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout outs:_

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **Thank you! I'm really glad you liked the different interactions! :D

**Moon-chan**: Yay! I'm glad you're okay with waiting! I hope you liked this new twist to Lillian and Hermione's relationship as well. He will, eventually. haha. Lots of things will come out to light in the next installment. :)

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: As quick as any Friday comes around. ;)

**Dauntless14:** Haha, I'm okay with you never getting over them! Unfortunately, that wait will take some time! But all good things come to those who wait, right? Theo and Devon scenes will probably be displayed once I start posting extras upon the completion of the CoS installment. I'm sensing some Theo love on your part, haha. ;) I will take it all into consideration and I hope you continue to love Lillian's story and all of it's developments. :)

**Guest:** :D I'm so glad you liked that bit. I try and get my Blaise x Lillian in wherever I can considering their youth. haha. It makes me smile whenever I write those interactions, displaying the caring side of Lillian (_esp. in regards to Dobby_). Hope chapter 9 didn't disappoint!

**StrawberryObsession:** Blaise love! I love it. haha. I hope you enjoyed this quasi- Lillian and Hermione exchange. Hermione did tend to be really snooty in the books, especially later in the series and I didn't want to forget that aspect of her character. You may just very well end up seeing more interactions with Snape. :)

**Foxe165:** I'm just happy to know you've read and enjoyed it! But thank you for taking the time to tell me that you enjoy the story! Hearing _(seeing)_ that always makes me smile. :) I'll do my best to stick to apt character portrayals and I hope you continue to anticipate the rest of the story (_and consequently I hope Lillian's story never disappoints!_).

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <em>aren't<em> mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next Friday,**

**x**


	10. Two Causes and Unforgotten Celebrations

_**AN:**_

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my reviewers, big thank you to you nine (_all beautifully wonderful **9 **of you_)! Ya'll make me smile too, and your responses are at the bottom! :D

x

* * *

><p>The good thing about being a second year Slytherin with the last name Black, was that even if students didn't fully understand <em>why<em> they were supposed to be cautious around her, they were _still_ cautious; which meant that despite all of the other students who were being jostled, pushed, and elbowed every which way in the cramped, crowded corridor, Lillian was _not_ being jostled, pushed, or elbowed.

She was given as wide a berth as physically possible in the space provided, but that wasn't saying much on a train flooded with hyperactive classmates and traffic was _ridiculous_. Most of Hogwarts had decided to return home for Christmas, and as such, there was a flood of students who were unaware just what a winter holiday train ride entailed.

The morons didn't realize that nothing was different between the train ride home for Christmas than any other train ride home; and thus students were peaking into almost every compartment in search of a familiar face or empty seat, which consequently prolonged Lillian's own journey to her compartment, making the normally two minute journey a fifteen minute ordeal.

She was two seconds shy of withdrawing her wand and pointing it at the other students just to get them out of her way when she finally came upon the compartment that had quickly become _their_ compartment; 'their' being she, Blaise, Devon, and, on occasion, Draco.

When she slid the compartment door close with a tad more force than was normal for her, Blaise pulled his attention from the window to look at her, his gaze unwavering.

"More people than usual have decided to return home for holidays." She said by way of explanation; and that was enough of a response because she knew that he was aware of the discomfort she felt in crowds.

"Draco has decided to stay," He noted, the prompt a subtle maneuver for answers.

She leant against the clear door softly, "It'll be the first Christmas we've spent alone since I became a Ward of the Malfoys." She noted, all previous bouts of her irritation leaving her in the face of that realization.

Every year for as long as she could remember, she would lay in bed with Draco on Christmas morning; they would talk for hours, about anything they wanted to do, everything they couldn't do, everything they shouldn't do. It was one of the few times in the year that they could interact without the pressures of formality or acting, there were no facades; they were just two kids, two cousins – cousins who were more like siblings than anything else – and it had always been a rather liberating experience.

It often helped them both to stay strong, helped them to keep their sanity in a world that would only become more cutthroat, more particular about accepted behaviors, the older they became.

She didn't like it, but they hadn't spoken in weeks and Draco had no reason to believe that she had forgiven him just yet; so instead of dealing with the repercussions at home, where it would be impossible to ignore her ire, he had elected to remain at Hogwarts. Draco couldn't know that as Devon's hurt transcended into anger, Lillian's own anger had dissipated, the hurt buried into the deep, confined parts of her Gryffindor heart to leave only the quiet sorrow she felt at his lack of presence in her days.

Shaking herself from her silent reverie, she ignored Blaise's continuous, studious gaze in favor of clamoring onto the seat across from him and pulling down one of her luggage bags.

Gracefully stepping from the cushioned seat, she rifled through the confines of her luggage until she found a simply wrapped, rectangular-shaped package that was of a hefty weight and firm texture. Sitting the package along the bench she would claim as her own, she withdrew her wand and aimed it at her misplaced bag.

She murmured the spell to lift her luggage back onto the metal holding, the unhurried wave of her wand motions a synonymous show to the relative ease in which she spun her magic. "_Wingardium Levio-_" But before she could finish the spell, her bag was lifting until it rested upon the desired location.

"They'll think you're the Heir," Blaise noted once she had reclaimed her seat, his eyes lingering on her wand until she had tucked it away into the folds of her robes. She was undeniably skilled, and as soon as the school caught wind of her power, it would make her even more dangerous in the eyes of their peers.

"I'm a half-blood," She countered, "It can't be me."

"I'm aware," Blaise responded, "But others aren't. Most don't even know why they should fear the Black name." If they were to learn she could do silent spells, they wouldn't _need_ a reason to; had she been in any house besides Slytherin, others would be impressed, but power in Slytherin equated solely to the execution of dastardly deeds.

"My ancestors would be so proud." And it was true, they would most definitely enjoy the fear the _Noble_ House of Black was still acquiring; especially since Lillian was the descendant of _the_ black sheep of the family. She was the descendant of the one that had chosen good, the one that had chosen _Potter_ and yet, her father had given even more strength to the bad Black lineage. Her father had been the one to _further_ the cause of the Dark Lord the best.

The irony did not escape her.

In the face of Blaise's contemplative silence, Lillian picked up the package and offered it to him. A miniscule widening of golden eyes spoke of his surprise as he accepted the package in a lazily firm motion that told her he was curious, but unwilling to show her his intrigue.

"You didn't think that I had forgotten, did you?" A quiet tease that had his lips quirking in one corner as his lowered gaze studied the package. "It's both for Christmas and your birthday," She explained, "But you aren't allowed to open it until you've returned home." She instructed.

His head lifted and he quirked a brow in a silent challenge, "Humor me." She said in response, a slight hint of cheek to her tone that had his lips quirking once more and his chin tilting downward in silent acquiescence.

The rest of their trip was spent in amicable silence, and when it came time to depart, Blaise accompanied her through the corridors and into the station. Keeping to her side until the crowds had dissipated and she had caught sight of Narcissa, waiting poised and elegantly just beyond the fray of reunions taking place.

Lillian turned to her slightly taller companion; a companion who had turned his attention to her once he had spotted Draco's Mother in the distance. "Have you found your parents?" She inquired.

When his line of sight shifted, she turned her head to follow it, surprised to find his parents waiting calmly at the other end of the station, his beautiful mother smiling softly up at her husband as she spoke to him.

The sight of Blaise's father smirking – smirking in a manner eerily similar to Blaise's own mouth quirks – and the knowledge that Blaise had escorted her until she had found her Guardian, had Lillian smiling, her eyes darkening a shade or two in warmth as she regarded the Slytherin boy. "Have a wonderful holiday, Blaise," She murmured softly, "Give your parents my regards?"

He nodded his affirmation, "You as well."

When Lillian reached Narcissa, she looked back to track Blaise's movements, and she couldn't stop the small spread of a genuine smile when she spotted him; he had just passed the doors leading from the train, which meant that he had waited a good few seconds before he had turned from her and made his way for his parents.

"That was the Zabini's child, correct?" Narcissa mused, pulling Lillian's attention to the blond haired woman who was gazing thoughtfully across the Station.

"Yes," Lillian confirmed.

"Is he acquaintances with Draco?" Narcissa inquired as they headed for the platform exit.

"They're friends," Lillian responded, telling Narcissa that the boys were more than just alliances and that their relationship was genuine, _despite_ their overt lack of time spent together.

Narcissa's brows rose in obvious surprise, she hadn't expected for Draco to befriend someone of such power; because though the Zabini's were neutral in most matters of politics, they _were_ prominent, powerful figures in both the wizarding and muggle world, and Draco – god bless his soul – tended to associate with those with less power than himself in order to ensure dominance and control. Narcissa didn't personally know the Zabini's child, but she knew enough of both Nadia and Nicolai, to know that Draco wouldn't ever be able to assert himself over a child of theirs.

Then Narcissa recalled the way the boy had accompanied Lillian; recalled the way that Lillian had smiled at the boy when Lillian smiles were gifted to those few and far between.

_"Are you the one that sent the letter_?" The sudden remembrance had Narcissa regarding her niece from her peripheral.

The question had been asked nearly a year prior during one of Madam Deverity's social functions; they had come across the Zabini family in passing and Nadia had made the query to Narcissa's niece, who had confirmed the Lady's question without pause.

The remembered exchange caused Narcissa to wonder, were Draco and Blaise friends from their own merits? Or had Lillian been the one to transform a possible alliance into something more?

Narcissa doubted she would ever truly know the answer to those questions, but she knew her suspicions were not unfounded and were, in fact, completely plausible.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout outs:_

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx: **Thank you! No Theo here, and I apologize in advance for the distinct like of Theo for the next few/couple of chapters!

**Dauntless14:** Thank you! I actually didn't know much about Theo (_or Blaise really, aside from what I saw in the movies_) before I started this series so I'm really glad that you've liked what I've done with him (_and Blaise_). I'm glad you liked the show of Lillian's anger, I'm trying to slowly implement that aspect of temper into her personality, because it comes in handy later in the series. I couldn't have said it better myself! Sirius is Sirius - and he's the kind of character that you love but kind of hate at the same time (_at least in regards to what I've got planned for him in my installments_). [Side note that is completely unrelated to CoS, so forgive me::Are you a fan of the Divergent series?]

**Lizzie Salvatore**: ;)

**Mira SeverusSirius Snape-Black**: I don't know about you, but this Friday came by _super_ fast for me. Like, it feels like it's still monday fast. :)

**Moon-chan**: Thank you! I'm glad you do, I'm slowly implementing that 'firecracker' bit into her personality, it'll be an instrumental part of her personality, especially when it comes to certain future interactions. ;) I couldn't resist throwing that in there, I'm glad you liked it too, because I was slightly worried it would be too far stretched for her to logically figure out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**StrawberryObsession:** Thank you! I'm glad you thought so. Some of it's innate skill, because despite the crazy bloodline, she hails from some powerful people, and some of it's all of her advanced reading. Good question - spoiler alert now, she won't know, because, as you may have realized from this chapter, she won't be there (_however, another slight spoiler, that doesn't mean Devon can't react_). They will have a moment together, really, really soon. And it'll be a big one too, so look forward to it!

**Foxe165**: Thank you! I'm so happy that you're anticipating it! And it makes me superbly happy that you like Lillian! :) tgif? ;) Surprisingly enough, I already have a tentative plan for Devon's end game romance, however, it _is_ subject to change so my mind is open. Personally, I absolutely abhor love triangles, god there's nothing more frustrating; but as I said before, my mind is open so, who knows? 0.o And yea, I agree, it would be pretty difficult for her and Draco to be the endgame, not after the blood slur _(twice)._ Tell you what though, I can't _wait_ until I can delve into that stuff (_stuff being romance_). Happy Friday and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Guest 1**: Yes, yes she is. haha. And next chapter! I'm glad you found it interesting, and that you like her badass-ness. I figure she's got to be a force to be reckoned with for her own reasons and not just because of her namesake; and who's to say that the only powerful ones had to be Harry and Hermione? 0.o

**Guest 2**: I live to please! haha. Even if that takes a few days. Here's chapter 10, see you for chapter 11! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <em>aren't<em> mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next Friday,**

**x**


	11. A Dementor's Kiss and Brokenness

_**AN:**_

Sorry for the relatively late delay - but hey, I've still met the Friday deadline. :D

I hope you guys enjoy this little look into Sirius's head (_towards the end_), and Lillian's trip to Azkaban.

I haven't described Azkaban in as great as detail as I did in the first book, _so_, if any of you want a refresher on what it's like (_or how I've created it to be_) check back with SoS!

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my reviewers, big thank you to you eight (_all beautifully wonderful **8**of you_)! Ya'll make me smile too, and your responses are at the bottom! :D

x

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah<em>," Bellatrix announced in a piercing shrill, "The Prodigal daughter _returns_."

Lillian just barely repressed the sigh lingering on her lips; she didn't know what it was, but Azkaban was unusually…_rabid_ that day, and though it scared the Gryffindor part of her, the Slytherin half refused to react.

"What for, I haven't a clue," Bellatrix continued on, huffing a strand of curls from her eyes, "Honestly, it's not like he cares."

"Why do you care, Bellatrix?" Lillian challenged, quirking a brow at the Aunt she could just barely see by the flickering torchlight. Hazardous, electric black curls falling into a sharp face that probably used to be beautiful, back when she still had some sliver of sanity left within her. "Why should you care whether or not I return to visit?"

Bellatrix's dark eyes narrowed, her mouth pursed as she jerked her chin up and gazed down the opposite end of the corridor – though Lillian knew it was just a haughty display of ignoring her, considering the other corridor was nothing but a wall.

Lillian continued to watch her haughty Aunt, wondering at the emotions the crazed woman was hiding; Lillian didn't speak until she turned her gaze to the man withdrawn to his usual corner, arms, as always, loosely folded over legs bent at the knees, his head bowed slightly, shaggy black hair shielding his ever-sinking face.

He seemed a little more rigid than usual, and she knew it was because of the somewhat animalistic buzz of the prison's atmosphere. She wondered where the Dementors had gone off to, to allow such riotous emotions to exude from the prisoners until the air was thick with their rage, their insane cackles accompanied by unending screeches of glee.

"What would you say, if I were to inform you that I come here to visit you as much as I do him?" The bland imploration had her father's chin tilting, and she just barely caught a glint of silver between ragged strands of black, tangled hair.

Lillian wondered just what about her statement had warranted the attention of Sirius when it usually required her speaking of Harry Potter.

Bella scoffed, "I'd say you were about as full of it as the dear _brother_ who sired _you_. The outbred _mutt_."

Lillian didn't react to the blood slur; Bellatrix had been uttering them for so long, slinging them around like mud so often, that her demeaning insults meant nothing to Lillian – coming from Bellatrix, they were practically terms of endearment.

Lillian smirked, her eyes never leaving her father's, who was still looking at her from the shield of his hair, "But my dear Aunt, you're my Bellatrixter," Lillian mused quietly, "I had every intention of inviting you to my wedding – have I told you, there's a boy at school, _muggleborn_, he's rather perfect."

The subsequent screeches of undiluted rage that flooded the air had Lillian's smirk taking on a particularly wicked edge, she did enjoy shaming her Aunt. The hard slices of satisfaction that filled her was something she often looked forward to, was one of the _few_ things to look forward to when it came time for her to visit the desolate island.

It was in those moments, those moments where wicked satisfaction overcame her normally unchanged, indifferently twisted expression that Sirius and Bellatrix noted the uncanny resemblance between the girl and her sire. It brought both a pang of sadness, and a burst of pride somewhere far, deep within the recesses of Sirius's emptied, hollowed being; to know that on some level, he was responsible for that, _he_ created _her_, a girl as wicked as he.

It was Bellatrix's sheer rage and Lillian's small feeling of triumph that brought _them_.

A pulse of ice down her spine preceded their arrival, goose bumps rippling beneath the billows of her robes as her breath puffed white before her; filling up her vision to mar the image of her father, of her Aunt – who had shrunk back as far as she could into the depths of her shadowed cell, not a peep of noise escaping her.

A whisper of a touch along her shoulders, Lillian's hand clenched tight around her wand, but before her fingers could so much as twitch, the dark, twisted form of a Dementor caged her, touched her.

Her fall to the unyielding floor beneath her feet felt as though it lasted forever and as her mouth parted on a silent scream, her breath was taken; every good, every light emotion she had ever felt tearing through her throat in a way that Lillian could only compare to a sword splitting a stomach and blood oozing out of the open wound without hope of ever stopping.

Being kissed by a Dementor, it was like a strange mix of drowning, and strangulation. Her head grew fuzzy, her limbs numb, and breathing was near impossible.

She had been kissed a few times, having spent so long visiting Azkaban, it would have been impossible not to be touched by the Dementors at least once before; but it wasn't a feeling you could ever get used to, it wasn't a feeling _she_ would ever grow used to.

That feeling of life slowly trickling through one's grasp as though it was nothing more than water; that feeling of _meaning_ being slowly stripped away by each grueling, painful second until one feels as important as a stray feather, floating in the breeze, forever forgotten and ultimately insignificant.

It was a crushing debilitation that would cling to her skin for countless weeks, would haunt her dreams for months; the mark the encounter would leave on her soul, it was a mark that she wouldn't ever be able to leave behind, a mark that would forever taint her, a mark that would forever darken her, until she wouldn't even be able to remember a time before it.

With a loosened, barely manageable grip, the tip of her wand peaked from her robes and during a short, two-second lull between kisses where one Dementor backed away only for another to replace it, she whispered the words that would save her.

The spell was uttered so quietly, so weakly, it was almost inaudible; but it awarded her a sharp, short burst of white light that drove the Dementor back just far enough for her to rise shakily to her feet. And despite the foggy weight of her body, the unrelenting urge to shut her eyes and never reopen them, she forced her wand hand upwards, calling out the spell properly as the two Dementors regrouped to come after her once more.

The flash of light that emitted from her wand was a blinding beam, the sheer force of her spell knocking her weakened body back a few steps, the remnants of her energy fading quickly as she drove the two Dementors so far back that they disappeared through the cold stone walls where they would eventually find their next victims.

Shakily, panting, her quivering arm lowered, and she just barely managed to keep a firm hold on her wand as she tucked it away into the folds of her robes; robes that were suddenly so heavy against her skin, that she wanted nothing more than to just lie in a corner, turned into herself because, though the kiss had ended, she still felt as though she were drowning; straining under an oppressive sorrow that could not be countered by a simple spell, or meager thought.

But Lillian couldn't afford to wallow in the weight of her sorrows, she was a Black, she was a Malfoy ward, she couldn't show weakness – especially in the mad house that was Azkaban. If she wanted to make it out of there alive, if she expected to walk through rows, upon rows of masochistic murderers, rapists, and dark magicians – she couldn't show weakness.

It took her a minute, a very long, very weakened minute to gather herself; and slowly, so slowly, she got her breathing under control, her heart to slow to its regular rhythm as her hunched shoulders slowly straightened, her chin lifting and her expression schooling itself into one of unparalleled indifference.

She was _Slytherin_ – and Slytherin bowed to no force, be it spiritual or physical.

If it weren't for the tick of her jaw, one wouldn't be able to tell just how much of a struggle, just how much it hurt, to compose herself so quickly after a devastatingly long, and deep Dementor's kiss. If it weren't for the unmatched storminess of swirling, churning slate grey eyes, one wouldn't have ever been able to tell that her emotions had just been stripped from her. The dark destruction seen in tornado-like eyes was a nonverbal representation of the pain, of the weight of desolation bestowed upon her by the kiss of death.

It awed even Bellatrix, as she and Sirius watched the young girl, their kin, Sirius's _daughter,_ build herself up from nothing as _if_ nothing had happened. It was in that transition, as Lillian turned afterwards to face them with an expression that made even the Black siblings doubt the validity of the attack they had just born witness to, that spoke of just how strong the young Black child was.

She was far stronger than Sirius had ever been and had he still been capable of true emotion, had he not been stripped of every good part of his soul by the Dementors that governed his hell, he was sure the strength of such a young, such a delicate face, would have hurt him; would have weakened some part of his heart that surely would have held intense, unparalleled paternal love for the young woman created _by_ him.

He felt a sting of regret, very minor, almost unnoticeable in its inferiority, for his inability to feel that hurt. He didn't have a paternal bone in his body, maybe once, a long time ago he had, but not anymore. He didn't have the capacity to love Lillian as a father was supposed to love a daughter, he didn't have the capacity to feel anything aside from a deep bout of loyalty – the kind of loyalty associated by friendship. The last of his love had been spent on James and Lily Potter, he had nothing left to expend.

He would have worried about that affect on the young girl before him if he wasn't so positive that she already knew – that she had _always_ known; and where he should have felt pain at that, he felt only the deepest sense of relief. Relief inspired from the knowledge that she wouldn't ever depend upon him for a thing; Lillian Marlene Black, wouldn't _ever_ ask or expect of him anything, no matter its capacity. She knew he had no place in his heart for her, she knew this, and he _reveled_ in it; he couldn't handle, nor did he _want_, the responsibility of caring for someone when anyone he had ever cared for, had been stripped away from him, abandoned him, _broken_ him.

The fact that he had been abandoned, not by choice, but by force, only broke him further; until his sanity had been snapped, until his mind had delved so far into the past, he wasn't always sure which was reality and which was the memory. Even then, he didn't know which was worse; living in the past, or waking up to realize that he was alone – his best friend, his _brother_, was gone, and he wouldn't ever be returning, and that fact, that inescapable knowledge, hurt Sirius more than his _daughter's_ pain ever would.

But in that instant, in those short moments after Sirius's silent revelation Lillian didn't feel pain, she didn't feel anything. She felt painfully empty inside, wanting nothing more than to escape that prison, that _hell_, and return to the Malfoy Manor; but she couldn't escape, not yet. There was something she needed to know, something she needed to _ask_, and the best person _to_ ask was right beside her.

"What do you know about the Chamber of Secrets," She questioned, her body stiff as she looked into that corner where Sirius remained; he hadn't moved, he hadn't even blinked in the eye of her encounter with the Dementors; there was nothing he could have done to help her, and he knew she could care for herself, he had seen her do it before.

"It's an old fable." Sirius's scratchy, empty response.

"Bellatrix," Lillian demanded, "In your time with Voldemort, what was said about the Chamber?" Bellatrix was so taken off guard by the subject of her niece's question, she didn't snap at the young girl for daring to have the nerve to utter the great Wizard's name.

"Things, here and there. Why, little Black?"

"It's been opened," Lillian responded, catching the shift of movement from her peripheral as her father's head snapped upwards; the sudden sharpness of his eyes startling her on some level that hadn't just been stripped from her.

Bellatrix hummed, a lick of glee to her tone that assured Lillian that there _was_ something inescapably dark about the Chamber opening. "Then you best be careful, little Black, because you're one of the most impure blood sources in the magic world."

Another subtle confirmation that told Lillian that if Voldemort ever got a true foothold into the world, if he made his return, Lillian would be one of his biggest targets. The fact that she was born from the Black lineage, that would just be the icing on the cake; and as she maneuvered the cold, dank halls of Azkaban, following Lucius to the awaiting carriage once she came upon him, she thought the ultimate question.

To Voldemort, who would be the priority, she, or Harry?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special shout outs:_

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Thank you! A lot of things happen in Prisoner of Azkaban - and those who don't already know about her origins, well, they figure it out. haha. So there will be plenty of scenes like that in the next installment! :D

**Mira SeverusSirius Snape-Black**: Maybe once school lets out. But I've got finals coming up, and then it depends on work. I like the one week thing because that way I have time to plan for unplanned circumstances. :*

**Moon-Chan**: I'm glad you liked Narcissa's insight! And that is something to think about, isn't it? haha.

**Foxe165:** I think they're perfect too! So I'm so glad I've got people to share that love with. haha. :D I'm sorry this is such a late Friday update!

**Guest:** Yay for day making! I love writing Blaise x Lily fluff! :D They'll be making up super, super soon! Like, within next chapter soon! ;)

**Strawberry Obsession**: Only with her. ;) Don't fret too much about Draco's absence - I've got it covered. 0.o Yes and no on the arranged marriage - you'll have to wait and see, but I can guarantee it's probably not what you're anticipating. Next chapter! Swear! You'll get your Draco x Lillian then. And it should be epically beautiful! haha. :P

**Luisa:** Thank you! I really love your review. :) I hope their interaction didn't disappoint! :D

**Dauntless14:** Yes! Blaise x Lillian shippers, you warm my heart! Yes it is Sirius like, I always like to slip in those moments where you can just tell, oh yeah, she's related to him; just so nobody really forgets, you know? Neutrality is an important part of Blaise's personality! And all Slytherins can't be bad - they're just largely misunderstood. ;) And if you thought the Zabini scene was cute, you'll love the extra I have of that moment at the end of this installment. ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter, you weren't too far off on Sirius's and Lillian's skewed relationship. / I haven't read the series, but I've seen the movie (_loved it_) and I have the first book. Go Dauntless! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <em>aren't<em> mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next Friday and have a great Easter,**

**x**


	12. Impromptu Return & Subsequent Forgivings

_**AN:**_

**Disclaimers:** [_since I probably should have done this at the beginning of this installment_], thank you _xXMizz Alec VolturiXx_, your review reminded me to do this! :)

1. I know there's no such thing as god-brothers - just roll with it.

2. I am aware that Sirius and his brother Regulus were cousins to Bellatrix and Andromeda - but for the purposes of this story, they're siblings.

3. Marlene McKinnon was, for the purposes of this story, muggleborn. I never found any proof otherwise and despite many claims that she is pureblood, I haven't been proven wrong, either. On another note, if this fact bothers you, well, it's AU so... yeah.

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my reviewers, **big thank you to you fourteen** (_all beautifully wonderful 14 of you_)! Ya'll make me smile too, and can I just say, **dear lord that's like the most reviews I've ever gotten before and my mind is like, ****_blown!_** ... and your responses are at the bottom! :D

x

* * *

><p>It had been nine days; nine days since her visit to Azkaban and nine days since she had been kissed by a Dementor. In those nine days, her birthday had come and gone, as had Christmas – which had only seemed to add to her despair because without Draco there to keep her company, Christmas had been a dreadfully empty and droll experience – and her will to sleep and her need to eat.<p>

For the first couple of nights after her visit to Azkaban, Lillian had been forced awake by silent screams; dark, twisted shadows plaguing her dreams until she knew that sleep would offer her no relief and it would be in her best interest to avoid it for a little while.

Her heart still weighed heavily within the confines of her chest, and with only a few hours of sleep in just over a week, she hadn't been hungry enough to do more than pick at a few morsels of fruit at breakfast and swallow a few pieces of bread come lunch and dinner.

Narcissa had been sending Lillian cups of tea every other hour, and it was that tea that had become one of the only reasons she was still functioning. Lucius had taken to watching her almost hawkishly, and Lillian knew he was just waiting for the moment he needed to send for a healer; it wouldn't have been the first time.

After her first Kiss, she had collapsed from a combination of fatigue and famine, and had remained unconscious for two days before her body had recovered enough to reawaken. But just because she had physically gotten better, her impromptu sleep had done nothing for her mental state. Lillian hadn't been right for months after that first Dementor encounter; she had been near completely mute for the better part of a year as her young mind and body tried to understand, tried to compartmentalize, the weight of the unending despair that had almost killed her as a child.

Narcissa had outright refused to allow Lillian back to Azkaban afterwards, and Narcissa had found no real objection from Lucius. It had been Lillian, a year later, who had insisted upon returning to the prison that housed her blood. The Malfoys had been reluctant to let her go, and Draco had been outright furious, commanding his parents to ground Lillian for all of eternity if that would manage to keep her from the place that had nearly taken her from him.

Her first Kiss had taken something from her, but it had also given her something in return – it had given her the strength to do it all again, it had instilled within her the strength to combat against the forces of depression, of despair, in a way nothing else would have ever been able to.

It was after her second Kiss that Lucius had exerted his influence and gotten her an Auror instructor; an instructor to teach her so that Lucius could insure that should a Dementor ever approach her again, she would possess the skill required in order to defend herself.

"Lillian," A soft command for her attention from the edge of the library that had her head lifting from the book she had been looking at, but had been unable to truly see.

Lillian turned her attention to look at Lucius who stood, tall and proud, to the edge of the little sitting area surrounding the fire that had been lit by Dobby when the little elf had first found her there in the nascent hours of the morning.

"Lucius?"

"My office," He commanded, waiting for her nod of affirmation before he turned and left without explanation.

Curious, Lillian placed the book to the seat of her cushioned chair before trailing after Lucius; he and Narcissa had left her to herself the past week, hadn't requested her presence except for their shared meals and a gift exchange the morning prior, so she was undoubtedly surprised on what she found in Lucius's office.

Lucius, sitting at his desk, his hands folded together atop the ancient wood surface with Narcissa standing to his right, her hands clasped demurely in front of her waist. What was the most startling, however, was the man in billowing black robes standing before the fireplace, his back to the room as he gazed down at the flickering golden flames. "Professor Snape?"

The man's head turned, his dark, beady gaze taking her in from head to toe before he whirled around with a flourish, arms tucked within the sleeves of his robes almost ominously, in an attempt to intimidate though they both knew he wouldn't ever be able to intimidate her; he hadn't been able to when she was but a child, and he hadn't been able to during her first potions class with him her first year.

"I've come to take you back to Hogwarts." He announced tonelessly.

Normally, that information would have inspired within her some sort of outward reaction, whether it be a quirk of her brows or a twist of her mouth; but instead, shadowed grey eyes merely flickered to her guardians for confirmation.

"Narcissa and I have come to the decision that we wish to travel to Paris for a couple of days," Lucius explained, "And thus we figured it appropriate to send you back to school."

For the first time since Azkaban, a flash of emotion pierced her darkened heart, a quick flash of dull warmth briefly warming her veins as she gazed at her guardians with silent understanding and silent appreciation.

They weren't just sending her back to school; they were sending her to Draco.

"I've already packed your things and sent them off," Narcissa explained, "And the wards surrounding Hogwarts have been momentarily lifted to permit your impromptu return."

"So we must leave, now," Professor Snape declared with the faintest notes of forged impatience.

There would be no time for a proper goodbye, and that would have been disappointing, had Lillian and the Malfoy's been the type for long, heartfelt goodbyes. "Thank you," She murmured softly, hoping that those two words would convey the depth of her gratitude adequately enough before she was stepping into the fireplace with her Head of House; his hand clasped heavily against her thin shoulder.

The journey was short, but left her feeling distinctly uneasy and a little discombobulated. For a second, her world spun and Snape – with surprising care – guided her from the grand fireplace surrounding them and into a room that looked to be a little too grand for the Slytherin common room.

"Headmaster Dumbledore wishes to speak to you," Snape announced, "Lunch will be served in the Great Hall shortly." And with the usual flourish of his robes, her Head of House was gone, leaving her alone in the large and beautiful circular room.

Taking in her surroundings, Lillian noticed a number of curious silver instruments standing on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were staring at Lillian as though she were on some sort of display – their expressions ranging from bubbling curiosity and blatant disgust. Ignoring the portraits, Lillian studied the enormous, claw-footed desk, her gaze skimming over the sorting hat sitting on a shelf behind the desk before her attention was grabbed completely by a enfant bird standing on a golden perch.

Distracted from her inner turmoil, if only for a moment, Lillian approached the baby bird; it's feathers were that soft, downy type that came with all newborn birds, but there was a distinct undertone that spoke of red and gold plumage and somewhere, beneath the near blinding sorrow within her, Lillian was awed by the creature that would one day surely transform into an exquisitely beautiful creation.

_A phoenix_. She marveled silently, grey eyes watching the bird that had tilted its own head to study her.

She hadn't ever seen a phoenix before, but she had read about them – as she had all mystical creatures.

Phoenixes could carry immensely heavy loads, their tears had unparalleled healing capabilities, and they tended to be highly faithful pets – faithful, that is, if you could get your hands on one; they were an extreme rarity in the wizarding world.

With a calm disposition, Lillian reached out, allowing the baby bird to see her hand before she gently pressed two fingers along the curve of its head. The bird's wings twitched, its body rippling before he was turning his head to press his skull even further against her touch.

"His name is Fawkes." Lillian didn't jump at the sound of Dumbledore's pleasant rasp from somewhere behind her; she was too exhausted to give physical reaction to her surprise.

"Fawkes," Lillian hummed quietly as the bird's large, beady eyes blinked up at her.

"Not many are permitted to touch a phoenix, you know." Dumbledore mused thoughtfully as he came around the golden perch to stand opposite to Lillian.

"People fear what they don't understand, Headmaster." Lillian countered.

"Are you saying phoenixes are misunderstood, Miss Black?"

"To a degree, isn't everything?" Lillian challenged without pulling her gaze from the bird practically quivering beneath her touch.

Dumbledore popped his mouth, humming emphatically before he stroked his beard, "I would guess so, Miss Black."

When the Headmaster made no further attempts at conversation, Lillian took a glance at the powerful Wizard – the most powerful wizard in their time. She wasn't surprised to find him watching her, his blue eyes curious, knowing, as they stared down at her gently through the frame of his glasses.

He pursed his mouth thoughtfully before giving a slow nod, "You're free to go Miss Black."

Lillian didn't question the eccentric man that ran Hogwarts, she wasn't exactly surprised that he hadn't said anything, or asked of her anything. She theorized that Dumbledore knew just about everything there was to know in the world, knew he was a highly intuitive wizard and had probably found whatever he had been searching for through his study of her behavior and mannerisms since, and before, his arrival. Dumbledore was kind of like Lillian in that manner; they heard and learned more in the silence of unspoken words than they did during verbalized responses.

She withdrew from Fawkes, a small, faint quirk of her lips adorning her features at the little guy's squawk of protest. "Good day Headmaster, and my utmost gratitude for you allowing my return."

Dumbledore gave another long hum, "Feel free to visit Fawkes at any time, Miss Black."

"Thank you, Headmaster." And with those final words, Lillian left Dumbledore's office; forgoing the Great Hall to return to her common room.

She would have to face Devon soon, and she needed to send an Owl to Blaise so that he would know she had already returned to Hogwarts and would not be accompanying him on the train in a few days time; but first, she wanted some time to gather her reserves so that she could face Devon without worrying her friend more than necessary.

Thankfully, the Slytherin common room was barren when she arrived, barren, that is, until Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco emerged from the boy's dormitories in preparation for lunch.

Stilling, Lillian watched as the three boys froze, words dying on their mouths as Crabbe and Goyle gaped rather stupidly; Draco staring at her concernedly before his expression hardened. He didn't have to ask what had happened, why she was there; he had known the moment he had caught sight of the dark circles beneath her haunted eyes. And if he hadn't picked it up by her eyes, there was a sharpness to the contours of her face that could only mean that her annual holiday visit to Azkaban had been utterly disastrous.

"Lillian?" Draco demanded as he crossed the distance between them with a purposeful, quick stride. "What happened?"

Her eyes flickered to the still-gaping boys behind him, lingering, before Draco commanded her attention once more.

"Crabbe, Goyle," He snapped, "Leave, _now_." The two goons scrambled away from the boys dormitory, nearly sprinting for the stairwell leading out of the common room, casting a few spastic glances backwards before they disappeared from sight altogether.

Once the sound of their feet on the stone steps dissipated, Draco reached out, hands wrapping around Lillian's arms before he tugged her forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders without pause. Lillian didn't even hesitate to wind her arms around her cousin's waist, pressing her face into the heat of his shoulder as her body sagged with a relief she hadn't felt in days.

In the protective, comforting embrace of Draco, Lillian could push aside the memory of Azkaban, she could push aside the pain dredged up from a Dementor's kiss, she could push aside everything plaguing her and focus on _just_ her cousin and the warmth of his body seeping into her own.

They didn't say anything because nothing needed to be said. Everything that had gone down between them, everything Draco had done and said, every psychological hurt he had inflicted; all of that was wiped away. It wouldn't be forgotten, he would never forget the pain he had caused her and she would never forget the ease in which he had damned her heritage, but it would be forgiven.

They just stood there, letting the comfort of touch mend the broken ties of their relationship until there were just a few cracks in their foundation. They would be okay, they would _always_ be okay, because they were family and for both Lillian and Draco; family meant, and always would mean, _everything_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout outs:_

**Foxe165:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked him! I did to! Whenever I write him, I always have in mind that maniacal laughter shown in that magazine clipping of him, so he'll probably wind up being a little more crazy in my version. Exactly! I really wanted to sort of give a background to Sirius living in the past and how that sort of accounts for his future connection with Harry - kind of like he's imagining Harry to be James. Thanks again! I'm so happy you like their f'd relationship, it's a big part of who she is and I know a lot of people really like Sirius (_I do too_) so I knew this new aspect of him ran the risk of bad reception.

**Moon-chan**: Thanks! Maybe, maybe not. Who knows? ... (_I do! But I'm not telling._) XP

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Thank you! I do know that, and I hope my disclaimer above didn't cause you any discomfort, I was just throwing that out there in case anyone else was concerned! I mentioned it last installment, but like I said at the beginning of this chapter I completely forgot to make that known when I first published this story. And we do, Marlene McKinnon is Lillian's mom.

**LilGreenEarth97:** Thank you! I'm so happy that everybody is liking the Lillian and Sirius relationship; I was concerned that it would be ill-received, so thanks for letting me know you like it! Lillian - standing up for herself every day of the week and twice on Fridays, haha. ;) Gah! All your compliments, I'm running out of non-repetitive shows of gratitude. haha. I'll be doing my best to stick to a proper display of those dark aspects because with Lillian, those dark elements really shape and mold who she is; and they're important overall for this series' development. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape:** No, it's more me showing how f'd up Sirius is from the hand life has dealt him. And his love for Harry (_as I'll show in the later books_) stems more from the fact that Sirius is using Harry as a replacement James; using Harry to fill the void James' death left. Think of it more like context for the moment where Sirius calls Harry James, right before he dies.

**Jafcbutterfly:** It is sad, but I'm glad that you can find the good in their relationship (_Lillian's strength_). Hope you enjoyed this update! See you next Friday!

**Lizzie Salvatore**: Neither can I, lots of things happen in PoA. I haven't thought far enough ahead to determine Sirius's ultimate fate, so I may or may not wind up being awesome in your eye. haha. But thank you for the review!

**StrawberryObsession:** Unfortunately, it's a sad necessity. :/ Haha, that is a _lot_ of hypothesizing! haha, but it's appreciated because you're excitement makes me excited for the point in time where all of your questions get their answers! Did you want me to actually answer any of your questions/hypotheses? Because I can, if you'd like. As for Draco's reaction - I hope it didn't disappoint! See you next time! :)

**Guest 1**: I'm so glad you love them! I know they're touch and go for everybody, but I'm glad you appreciate what it takes for Lillian to make those trips. I hope their make up didn't disappoint and her future interactions with Bellatrix should be very interesting indeed. ;)

**Guest 2**: I know it's frustrating, especially if you really, really like Sirius; but unfortunately, it's a necessary evil - and if it's any conciliation, his love for Harry is a lot more complicated (_or is going to be a lot more complicated_) than it appears.

**Reviewstar598:** Will do boss! haha. Thanks for the encouragement! :)

**Guest 3**: Thank you! :)

**Guest 4**: According to the series she - and her family - I believe were all killed by Death Eaters. Right now, I have no plans to change that, and honestly, I just realized how detrimental this fact is - considering who Lillian lives with. Huh, _that'll_ be interesting, to say the least. 0.o

**Soaqua:** Awe! Thank you for reading and leaving such an awesome review! :D I'll do my best to keep Lillian as interesting and human as possible! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy the proceeding chapters and installments. :D xo

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <strong>**_aren't_**** mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next Friday,**

**x**


	13. Silver Threaded and Subdued Laughter

_**AN:**_

Coming close to the end of CoS!

Don't know how many chapters left, but not too many.

Hope ya'll enjoy this update! Sorry it's a little late tonight but the next update shouldn't be this late next Friday.

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my reviewers, big thank you to you twelve (_all beautifully wonderful spec-freaking-tacular **12 **of you_)! Ya'll _know_ you make me smile too, (_sometimes I even do a stupid little happy dance)_ and your responses are at the bottom! :D

x

* * *

><p><strong>Side note:<strong> _Italics means memory_

* * *

><p>Lillian watched the flickering embers of the green flames with exhausted, silver eyes. She had given up on the pretense that she was reading a few hours ago, after Draco had given up waiting up with her and left up to bed, so the book she had been looking at had been put aside long ago and she was instead lost in her thoughts.<p>

_"Lillian!" Devon's arms tight around her body before she pulled back with a frown, discolored eyes roving her face, taking in the shadows beneath her eyes, the sharpness of her cheeks. "What happened?"_

_"Caught a pretty nasty cold." Lillian murmured; giving a reassuring smile that Devon could tell was slightly strained. _

_"So…you're okay?" She prompted._

_"I'm good," She promised, not really lying, she _was_ fine, just a little … damaged… but given a few weeks, that damage would be buried deep beneath the surface and unnoticeable by all but herself. "So what has happened since I left?"_

_"I…_well_," Devon gave a sheepish shrug as she sat at the foot of Lillian's bed as the dark-haired girl began putting away her clothes. "I got in a row with Draco."_

_Lillian wasn't surprised, had figured it was only a matter of time before Devon gave Draco a piece of her mind. "And how did that go?"_

_"You're not mad?" Devon inquired, kind of surprised, despite the tension between the two cousins, Devon knew they were still fiercely loyal to one another._

_Lillian shrugged, "He was a prat Dev, you're entitled to your ire."_

_"Well, it went rather well, if I do say so myself," Devon informed with a smirk before her smirk twisted into a frown. "It was rather weird though, Crabbe and Goyle were there, and they were acting funny – and while I was chewing into your cousin, he looked really nervous, kind of scared, right? But as soon as Goyle and Crabbe ducked out…he was really stoic looking."_

_Lillian couldn't help but feel a little bit surprised at that; at Draco allowing his façade to fall in front of Devon. That was the thing about Draco, he wasn't a coward, he wasn't a prat, he was actually kind of like Blaise in a way, stone-faced, kind of intense; but where Blaise's eyes were hidden, shielded, Draco's were sharp, and hard, and so opposite to the coward's act he put on for everyone else that Lillian could see how much of a shock it would be to Devon's system._

_"It was … unnerving." Devon admitted quietly._

_"Whatever you said, it really got to him then," Lillian told her, and it was the truth; Draco wouldn't have dropped the mask otherwise._

_"Yea, well, that's not the only weird thing that happened to me," Devon said, uncomfortable talking about the part of Draco she didn't really ever want to see again – it kind of terrified her. "I hung out with the Weasley Twins." Her voice was imbued with a startled confusion that was matched by Lillian's quirked brows._

_"I wasn't quite expecting that," Lillian conceded. _

_Devon snorted, "Me and you both. One second, I was sitting alone at breakfast and the next, two redheaded Weasley's up to no good, were sitting on either side of me. Stealing my breakfast as they chatted my bloody ears off."_

_"And what, you didn't hex them to oblivion?" Lillian prompted._

_Devon gave a despondent sigh, "They're too cute for their own good."_

_Pausing, Lillian disregarded her clothes to turn to her friend, and it was only when Devon saw that she had garnered Lillian's full attention, that her brain caught up to her mouth. "Oh! I … well …" Devon flushed pink, "I recant."_

_With a small smile, the gesture the first genuine one since her return to Hogwarts, Lillian crossed her arms, "I'll allow it, but just this once." She teased quietly. _

"It's past midnight." Lillian's gaze jerked to the shadowed corner that led down to the boy's dormitories.

A gleam of gold pierced the darkness, the contours of Blaise's face thrown into eyesight by the flickering flames of the lively green fire.

"And yet you're up?" She countered, expression shuttered as she turned her straining eyes from the shadowed corner in which he stood and back to the calming green flames of the Slytherin fire.

"My roommates snore like muggle freight trains."

Lillian smirked, "You're a wizard, Blaise, there is such a thing as a silencing charm."

"You're a witch, a cold is nothing a potion can't cure." He challenged quietly.

Her eyes flickered towards him, but they didn't linger, "I believe that there are some things the human body should handle on its' own."

Blaise said nothing in response, but Lillian got the distinct impression that he knew that there was something else at play; that he knew it wasn't just a sickness that had taken the color from her face and the healthy curve of her cheeks.

After a few moments, he stepped out of the corridor, dressed in his black pajama bottoms and a plain grey t-shirt that hung off his lean frame neatly; she wouldn't ever understand how he could always appear so made up, even when he was in something as casual as pajamas.

He wasn't holding a book, so Lillian figured he wouldn't be staying long, he was, however, holding a small black pouch hooked around one of his fingers as he made his way to the other end of the couch.

He must have seen her glance at it, because wordlessly he held it out to her, the soft curve of his mouth softening his appearance from his usual, sometimes harsh indifference.

Curious, she took the pouch, unsurprised by it's silky texture as she fingered the silvery ribbon holding the pouch closed.

With a glance at him, as if to make sure he really wanted her to open it, she pulled at the edges of the bowed ribbon before tipping the bag upside down in the center of her palm.

A thin string of metal fell onto her hand, the silver gleaming brightly despite the shadows cast by the darkness of their room.

She ran her index finger over the jewelry almost reverently, the woven strands of the silver was simple, but also incredibly intricate, near breathtakingly beautiful. Lillian looked to Blaise in silent question.

"A couple of years ago, my parents and I went to India. At a market, we found this vendor, she and her husband had hand woven the finest threads of silk either of my parents had ever seen before. We returned at the beginning of the holiday. Consider it a belated birthday and Christmas gift." He murmured.

"It's beautiful," Lillian smiled at him, "Thank you."

He gave a small nod of acknowledgment before he was rising from the couch and heading back to the dormitories, "Hey Black," Blaise paused, head turning to look back at her, half of his features shadowed by darkness once again. "Thought you'd like to know, Granger's in the infirmary." The news had spread like wildfire at dinner, but she hadn't been at dinner, so Blaise knew she would be unaware.

"Petrified?"

"Nobody knows."

Lillian gave a sigh before rising to her feet and turning for the girl's dormitories, "See you tomorrow Blaise," And they parted without another word.

A few days later found Lillian in the infirmary, slipping quietly past Madam Pomfrey and into the curtains surrounding what was sure to be Hermione's bed.

Lillian spent only a second taking in the thick whiskers, the wide yellow eyes and the flickering tail that transformed the bushy-haired girl into something out of the _Mythical Creatures_ textbook Lillian had read awhile back, but otherwise she didn't bat an eye.

"Whose cat did you become Granger?" Lillian inquired, much to the pointy-eared girl's surprise.

Hermione thought about lying, about coming up with some sort of plausible excuse; but she knew it would be pointless. Not only had Lillian been the one to give Hermione the Polyjuice potion ingredients, but, Hermione knew that the Slytherin girl was anything _but_ stupid.

"Millicent Bullstrode's."

"Right," Lillian murmured. "And whatever it is you were doing, it was worth it?"

"I—" Whatever response Hermione would have given was cut off by Madam Pomfrey's untimely arrival.

"Miss Granger there's been a card sent – _oh_, Miss Black." Madam Pomfrey quirked a brow, "May I ask as to how you got in here?"

"Merely wished to make sure that Miss Granger was alright, Madam Pomfrey. There has been a lot of speculation and I was concerned the worst had happened."

"Well, don't stay too much longer, she needs her rest. Miss Granger, this is for you," Madam Pomfrey handed Hermione a small gold card before whirling around and leaving the two second years to themselves.

Lillian watched silently as Hermione read the card, curious when the Gryffindor girl promptly turned beetroot red.

"Who's it from?" She inquired.

"P-professor Lockhart." Hermione mumbled almost inaudibly.

Lillian just barely refrained from rolling her eyes as the Gryffindor girl tucked the little gold parchment beneath her pillow with an almost wistful expression.

"I take it you're fan?"

"He's _amazing_," She breathed out quietly.

Lillian felt the weight of Azkaban subside a little as the oddest urge to laugh bloomed inside of her. Hermione _would_ be a fan of Gilderoy Lockhart, Lillian could only imagine what Devon would think – not that Lillian planned on telling Devon, it wasn't Lillian's infatuation to tell.

"Rest well Granger, and if I were you, I'd be a little more careful when playing with advanced, restricted potions." And with those parting words Lillian left Hermione to Gilderoy Lockhart's _'get well' _card.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout outs:_

**Foxe165:** Thank you! I'm really glad you like the dynamic of Lillian and Draco's relationship. I really want them to appear more like brother and sister than anything else. I hope Blaise's subtle reaction didn't disappoint and TGIF: hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: maybe, maybe not. haha. Sirius is a little more crazy in my installment so his actions may not be logical. Also, I try and make Lillian out to be a lot similar to Sirius; so maybe he sees more of himself in Lillian than he does her mother.

**Moon-Chan:** I'm glad you like what I'm doing with them so far! :) I hope the wait didn't disappoint and a girl's got to keep some of her cards close to her chest. ;) See you next Friday! :D

**Crescented:** Thank you! I'm glad you like their relationships! And it's okay to feel bad for her, I kind of feel bad for her. haha. _But_ it's a necessary evil.

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: :)

**ForeverSiriusBlack:** I'm glad you liked the chapter despite Sirius's detachment! I can't promise you that their relationship won't always be like this, but I can say that it'll change and develop some in the later installments! And she does know he's innocent. She has a distant memory that proves his innocence; I think I vaguely mentioned it in the beginning chapters of SoS - but I'll go into more detail about it in the next installment. :D

**Guest 1**: Haha, yea, I didn't combine those scenes, but you will get to see what happened later. I didn't want this visit to Azkaban to be repetitive to the last so I'm glad you liked it! And yes! Reunited at last! :D

**Luisa:** Thank you! I hope the development doesn't let you down! :)

**Caring16:** haha, Thank you! That means a lot, but if I ever did, it wouldn't be until after I've popped out all seven of these babies. ;) I'm really glad you liked it and I hope future chapters (_and installments_) don't disappoint! :)

**Guest 2:** Not to my knowledge, and despite a few protests, I haven't been proven otherwise either. :/

**StrawberryObsession:** I'm glad you finally got that moment! ;) Aaannnnd I'm glad you liked those moments with Narcissa and Lucius - there will be more to come...eventually. :) haha, I'll keep that in mind (_and dropping a hint to one of those hypotheses, in regards to whether or not Sirius's feelings change? They do, somewhat. Maybe not a whole lot in PoA, but in later installments there_ will_ be developments in their relationship)_ X) Hope this chapter was worth the wait! See you for the next one. :D

**Lizzie Salvatore: **Awe shucks! I return the sentiment. Thank you! Haha, and I'm totally okay with being a little less awesome, that's still awesome. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <strong>**_aren't_**** mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next Friday,**

**x**


	14. Valentine's Day and Trading Subjects

_**AN:**_

It's awesome to know that so many of ya'll are eagerly awaiting Prisoner of Azkaban - in all honesty, I am too! We're getting closer to the end!

Just as a reminder though, before I get to PoA, I post the CoS extras - and there are more of those than there were for SoS; just warning you now.

Any who, promised you it wouldn't be a late Friday update! I didn't lie. ;)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my reviewers, big thank you to you eleven (_all beautifully wonderful spec-freaking-tacular __**11 **__of you_)! Ya'll _know_ you make me smile too, (_sometimes I even do a stupid little happy dance)_ and your responses are at the bottom! :D

x

* * *

><p><strong>Side note:<strong> _Italics means memory_

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were spent distracting her mind by doing the excessive amounts of work that Professor Snape had assigned to them in hopes of making as many students as miserable as possible.<p>

Other than that, nothing big had happened to kick-off the new term; only a few things had warranted some vague acknowledgement by the students.

_"Did you hear that Moaning Myrtle's bathroom flooded?" Devon had inquired one day as they sat outside together since the sun decided to make its first true appearance._

_"An accident?" Lillian wondered._

_"Something about a bloody book, I think," Devon responded, "Nevertheless, Filch is in a horrific outrage."_

_Lillian had given a thoughtful hum in response, wondering why a book would be in the abandoned bathroom that housed the emotional, rather temperamental teenaged ghost before she had let the thought float to the back of her mind to instead focus on the warm rays of the sun as they chased away the shadows that lingered in her mind._

Lillian hadn't given the event much more thought until she spotted Harry one evening at the library, pouring over some lithe black book that looked eerily similar to the thin black book Lillian had seen in Flourish and Blotts – days before the start of fall term – when Lucius had slipped it into an unsuspecting Ginny Weasley's pewter cauldron.

Suspicious and curious, Lillian had mulled over the discovery for days before determining that even if it _was_ the same book, there was nothing she could do about it; and though she suspected Lucius had carried some ill-intentions in transferring ownership of the item, there was nothing she could prove – nothing she really _wished_ to prove, anyways – even if the timing of the book when paired with the opening of the Chamber of Secrets could allow her to draw some rather weighted conclusions.

So she tucked the niggling thought away and to the back of her mind, where she would only allow herself to think about it during the moments where she had the time, the privacy, and the will to sift through those rather dangerous thoughts.

It wasn't too long after Lillian's observations in the library, and the incident of the flooded bathroom, that Hermione was released from the infirmary, tailless, hairless and over all cat-less; which had finally erased all of Hogwarts student's suspicions in regards to whether or not the Gryffindor Muggleborn had been yet another victim of petrification.

In the following days of Hermione's return, the sun shone weakly on the castle that was their home, and the mood surrounding the halls had grown more hopeful when compared to the dark atmosphere of fear that had clung to the walls just before the winter holiday.

There hadn't been any more attacks since those on Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick, and Madam Pomfrey had been more than pleased to report one evening at dinner that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and rather secretive, which, in turn, meant that they were fast leaving childhood and on their way to transforming into what was needed to make the Petrification cure.

_"Madam Pomfrey says that the moment that their acne clears up, they'll be ready for repotting again, and after that, it won't be long until she and Professor Sprout are cutting them up and stewing them." Draco had told Lillian one evening when the two of them were sitting peacefully together on the couch that was slowly, but surely, becoming _their_ couch. _

_He had overheard Madam Pomfrey discussing the Mandrakes with Professor Sprout a few days prior. _

Lillian was working idly on a Transfiguration assignment in Lockhart's class one day when things took a rather, abnormal turn.

With the lack of attacks on the Castle's inhabitants, talk had filled the halls of how the Chamber had been closed, or that whomever this Heir of Slytherin was, that they had lost their nerve. Lillian didn't think that either of those options was likely, but she only informed Devon of her thoughts on the situation when the other girl gave voice to her fears and curiosities in the dark safety of their room at night.

Professor Lockhart, being the convoluted, egotistical man that he was, had become truly insufferable in his claims that the Chamber was permanently closed and that all danger was behind them. Whenever the Professor of the Dark Arts was questioned or second-guessed he would go off on a self-righteous rampage that was _really_ becoming rather old to _all_ of the Castle's inhabitants.

In an effort to take the light away from the disaster that was the Chamber of Secrets and the Heir of Slytherin, Professor Lockhart came up with an elaborate scheme to boost the school's morale; and his idea of a morale booster became abundantly, _perfectly_ clear at breakfast time on February the fourteenth.

Devon had decided to go to breakfast early that morning with Theo, so Lillian wasn't at all surprised to find both Draco and Blaise sitting on the couch, dressed and ready, waiting for her descension into the common room so that they could accompany her to breakfast; Draco on her right, Blaise on her left.

The walk was relatively silent, Draco wasn't a morning person, and Lillian had concluded that neither was Blaise because over their near two year friendship, she had recognized that he was even _less_ willing to talk in the mornings than he was during the later parts of the day.

When they entered the Great Hall, all three of them paused, thinking that maybe they had somehow walked through the wrong doors, for surely the room they had just walked into wasn't the Great Hall. The walls were all covered with large, lurid pink flowers and there was heart-shaped confetti falling from the pale blue ceiling and by no means looked like it's usual, simplistically grand design.

Without consciously meaning to, Lillian held out a hand, catching some of the confetti within the confines of her palm with a soft, amused smile.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Draco demanded, flabbergasted at her side.

"Valentine's Day, Draco." Lillian answered, "I do believe that this was Professor Lockhart's doing." Said with a chuckle as she spotted aforementioned professor at the teacher's table; he wore lurid pink robes to match the decorations and the teachers on either side of him were looking rather stony-faced. Lillian could even see a muscle going in Professor McGonagall's cheek.

"Professor Snape looks as though he has just had a rather nasty intake of Skele-Gro." Draco noted with a distaste in his voice that made it sound as though _he_ had just had a rather nasty intake of Skele-Gro himself.

Lillian turned her head in an attempt to hide her growing amusement from her irritated cousin, but turning her head put Blaise directly into her eyesight, and as soon as she looked towards him, the other boy gave her a slanted gaze.

She smiled up at the slightly taller boy, "Happy Valentines Day, Zabini." She teased quietly, her smile becoming a little bit wider at the subtle lifting of his mouth in a tilted smirk.

The three companions had just claimed their seats along the Slytherin table – Devon to Lillian's left, Draco to her right, Blaise directly across from her and Theo directly across from Devon – when Professor Lockhart waved his hands in a call for silence.

_"Happy Valentines Day!"_ Lockhart shouted once silence had descended, "And may I thank the forty-six people who have so far sent me cards!" Lillian's gaze flitted over to the Gryffindor table, where, sure enough, Hermione was blushing to her roots as Harry and Ron seemed to stare at her with incredulous, nearly disgusted expressions.

Devon leant over so that the two girl's shoulders were brushing, "How many cards do you think he sent himself?"

Lillian barely stifled the laughter wishing to escape her control, "At least a dozen," She whispered back.

_"—and it doesn't end here!"_

Lockhart clapped his hands and through the doors to the Entrance Hall marched a dozen surly-looking dwarfs. Not just any dwarfs, however. Lockhart had them all wearing golden wings and carrying harps.

And just like that, the last vestiges of Azkaban left Lillian's mind and body. The dark haired girl had found it easy to flash her friends wry and amused smiles over the past few weeks – most of Azkaban's effect having left her upon her return to Hogwarts, upon her return to friends.

The presence of her friends had helped her tremendously during her quiet recovery; she had even put on the few pounds she had lost and only a few shadows had remained in her mind; but then, at the sight of cupid-like robed dwarfs with small golden harps in their stout, thick hands, Lillian found it easy to laugh, and laugh she did. The light, lilting sound bringing her some rather surprised attention from not only her friends, but from those not considered her friends as well.

_Lillian had a rather beautiful laugh_, Devon noted as she stared at her friend almost overwhelmed. Devon had heard her friend laugh before, yes, but that laugh was always quiet, always partly subdued. For once, she was hearing a laugh that was still partly quiet, but a little more open, a little more carefree and it was _contagious_.

Devon could see Draco grinning gently, with fond affection replacing his usual sneer; Theo was staring in startled amazement and if Devon looked really hard at Blaise, it almost appeared as though his eyes had shifted and his mouth had softened – but with Blaise, Devon couldn't really be sure because if she stared at the mocha-skinned boy long enough, Devon would almost go cross-eyed from trying to pick up the miniscule shifts in his expressions.

_"My friendly, card-carrying cupids!"_ Professor Lockhart's booming voice brought all of their attention to the Professor, though Blaise's eyes seemed to linger on the softly smiling ebony-haired girl.

"They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines! And the fun doesn't stop here! I'm sure my colleagues will want to enter into the spirit of the occasion! Why not ask Professor Snape to show you how to whip up a Love Potion! And while you're at it, Professor Flitwick knows more about Entrancing Enchantments than any wizard I've ever met, the sly old dog!"

Devon snorted indelicately, her cheeks flushed from her amusement as she watched Professor Flitwick bury his face in his hands and Professor Snape? Well he looked as though the first person to ask him for a Love Potion would be force-fed the most atrocious of poisons.

Not even two minutes after Professor Lockhart reclaimed his seat, did students start scrambling for parchment and dwarfs were forced to begin the difficult task of passing out valentines.

"Do you think you'll get any?" Devon asked of Lillian as the two dug into their pink-colored breakfast.

Lillian's left ankle seemed to burn from the slight weight of the loose silver anklet that had been one of the most beautiful gifts she had ever received. Unbidden, her gaze flickered to the boy sitting across from her as she took a small sip of her juice, her mouth turning uncontrollably into another small smile when he met her eyes as he neatly ate his breakfast.

"Doubtful," Lillian answered as she put her cup down and slathered a slice of toast with butter; looking to the girl sitting beside her, her friend who was without knowledge of the gift Blaise had given to Lillian. "I've got Black Blood running through my veins."

Devon huffed irritably, "That doesn't mean you don't deserve a valentines." Especially considering Lillian was one of the prettiest girls Devon had ever seen before.

"What one deserves and what one receives in our world is rarely compatible, Devon." Lillian murmured softly to her friend, knowing it was a rather harsh truth, but a truth nonetheless.

Devon forced a sardonic smile, "Well, guess I had to learn that the world wasn't fair at some point in my life." But they both knew that that lesson had been taught to Devon years ago; a child wasn't orphaned at as young an age as Devon and then still behave under the assumption that life was fair.

"We don't need valentines, Devon," Lillian murmured with genuine conviction; because just as Lillian was of Black ancestry, Devon was a muggleborn Slytherin best friends _with_ the girl whose father had murdered two of the wizarding world's most favorite heroes – Devon was just as much of an outcast as Lillian, even _if_ Devon was easily one of the prettiest, funniest girls at Hogwarts. "You've got me, and I've got you." Lillian promised, much to the others girls satisfaction.

"_That_," Devon conceded with a grin, "Is what I call fair."

Lillian gave a soft chuckle before the two girls returned to their breakfasts.

It was later that afternoon that found Lillian in the relatively empty Slytherin common room with Blaise across from her and Theo to her left – all of them working on one of the three assigned essays for Potions – when Devon burst into the room panting and laughing as she stumbled to their table and tossed her bag unceremoniously onto the table, her things falling out of her bag to scatter across the entire desk, not that the amused girl cared.

Devon appeared to be in an even better mood than her delightful countenance throughout the day. Devon had found a particularly unending form of amusement from their teachers' continuous annoyance as, all day long, dwarfs barged into their classes to deliver valentines of all kinds – letters ranging from two syllables to three pieces of parchment, songs, poems, and even gifts.

"What's got your delicates in a wad?" Theo mused, more than happy for the interruption; he wasn't even thinking in English anymore, he was thinking in terms of ingredients, measurements, ailments and purposes – it was bloody exhausting.

"Did you hear about Harry's Valentine?" Devon demanded, grinning widely as her eyes flickered between her three friends, lingering more so on Lillian and Theo than Blaise.

"What about it?" Theo prompted.

"He tried to escape the dwarf, rather pointless, I could have told him that, so the bloody thing manhandled him! Harry's bag split clean in the middle before the dwarf wrestled him to the ground." Theo chuckled, Lillian's smile spread, and even Blaise's unmoving mouth twitched.

"What was the song?" Lillian asked, setting her quill down and bracing her elbows to the table, head tilting in subtle anticipation.

Lillian had gotten a good, quiet laugh out of the whole debacle Lockhart had made of Valentine's Day, she enjoyed hearing some of the clever, and some of the not-so clever, songs and poems created by those sending Valentine grams to fellow students.

Devon held both hands out, palms facing them, as she prepped herself and thought back to the rather clever song:

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_ His hair is as dark as a blackboard._

_ I wish he was mine, he's really divine,_

_ The Hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_

Lillian gave a quiet laugh as Theo guffawed, her eyes flickering across the table to catch molten gold; there was a faint flicker of light in Blaise's eyes that told her he found something about the story noteworthy – which part, however, would remain a mystery to her.

"Who was it?" Lillian asked of her friend.

Devon's nose scrunched up in thought, "Ginny Weasley, I believe, she ran blushing like a madwoman when she was called out by Draco at least."

Lillian's smile slipped away, a soft sigh escaping her mouth as she lifted her quill and returned to her essay with a shake of her head. She and Draco were back to normal – sans Devon amongst them, it was as if it were the beginning of the year again – but just because they had made up, didn't mean that he would change his behavior. She understood that, that didn't mean that she had to like it; she hadn't ever liked his façade, his insecurities when it came to Harry Potter, but she wouldn't ever question it or judge him for it because despite everything, she understood his words and actions – sometimes understood them better than Draco himself understood them… sometimes Lillian understood _Draco_ better than he understood _himself_.

At the loss of Lillian's smile, Devon's own smile dimmed as she sank into the empty seat beside Blaise, across from Theo, and began to gather her strewn around materials so that she too, could begin on her potions essays.

Once the valentine holiday had come and gone, Easter arrived, and with Easter, brought new, rather serious matters for the second years' consideration. Determining their subjects for third year.

"Explain this whole process to me?" Devon asked of Lillian one morning at breakfast as they the wavy-haired curl stared down at the long list of classes given to them by Professor Snape.

"Next year," Lillian explained, "We add on two electives to our schedules."

"_Any_ two electives?" Devon questioned, suddenly excited.

"Yes, _but_," Lillian continued, "You have to keep all of your old subjects."

"Which bloody sucks," Theo grumbled from across the table. "What I wouldn't give to ditch Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Never fear Theodore," Devon smirked at Theo's put upon scowl. "He won't be here long."

"Learned of the curse, did you?" Lillian inquired; it was renowned around Hogwarts how the Defense Against the Dark Arts position seemed haunted – no Professor yet had stuck around for more than a few odd years.

Devon's eyes widened very briefly, a faint tinge coming to her cheeks as she murmured for Lillian's ears alone, "The Twins informed me of it."

Lillian hummed, "What else did they inform you of?" She teased quietly.

"Oh shut it," Devon harrumphed, taking a huge bite of her muffin to keep from looking, or responding to Lillian.

Theo suddenly pushed aside his list, frustrated, he didn't know which bloody two electives he wanted to take. "Which are you considering?" He inquired of the three companions beside him, or at least, he inquired of Lillian and Devon, Blaise had been silently reading a book all of breakfast.

"Have you forgotten already?" Devon smirked, "This one over here is the Slytherin Beast Whisperer."

Lillian rolled her eyes, "Witty," Devon smiled in response, "But, ironically enough, I _am_ electing to take the Care of Magical Creatures class."

Devon perked up in her seat, shooting Theo a superior smile, to which the boy responded with a scrunched up, displeased face – a face that soon melted into one of shared amusement with Devon.

"What else?" Devon asked.

Lillian gave a one-shouldered shrug, and Devon briefly wondered how her friend could make such an indifferent action appear so graceful. "I haven't decided yet. Have you?"

Devon shook her head, "Not a bloody clue. Theo?"

Theo sighed, casting one last look at the list before grumbling, "Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes." It wasn't necessarily the classes he wished to take, which was why he was so frustrated by the whole process. He was fine with Muggle Studies, but he much would have preferred to take Divination or Care of Magical Creatures – his father would skin him alive if he deviated from the plan, though; and Theo had learned to pick his battles wisely when it came to his father.

Devon grinned, "Guess it comes in handy to have a muggleborn friend." Unknowingly lightening Theo's droll mood at the thought of being able to work through the subject with a walking, talking, Muggle Studies textbook.

Theo smiled, "Ah, so _that's_ why I keep you around."

As Theo and Devon began a playful round of bickering, Lillian looked across the table to Blaise, saying nothing to prompt him from his book; a book she had immediately recognized as one of the two she had gotten him for that past Christmas and birthday. She hadn't been able to stop the smile that had pulled at her mouth when she realized he had already read the thick novel at least once or twice; something she had been able to note by the creases in the book's spine.

It didn't take him long to realize he had her attention, and once he did, he lifted his gaze in silent question, "Have you decided?"

"Arithmancy." He answered simply. The mathematical knowledge would help him run the Zabini businesses when it came time for him to take control of them, and as for his other elective; the Zabini businesses dealt in all matters of business, thus he could choose from any subject, hence he had yet to make up his mind on the other subjects at his disposal.

Lillian's held tilted minutely in quiet thought before she offered, "You take Care of Magical Creatures, I'll take Arithmancy?"

Lillian hadn't known what other elective she should take, she honestly didn't know what she wanted to do after Hogwarts, what she _could_ do; but she figured it would be nice to take her electives with Blaise so she made the offer, wondering, even as she made it, if he would accept the trade.

His gaze darkened the barest amounts before he gave a soft nod in acceptance, "Deal."

With a small twitch of her mouth, Lillian returned to her breakfast, keeping an idle ear on the conversations taking place on either side of her as Blaise returned his attention to his book. What she didn't realize, was that her cousin had watched the entirety of her exchange with Blaise from the corner of his eyes; what she didn't notice, was silver eyes similar to her own twisting with an uncertain emotion before he gave his other friends his divided attention once more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

In case anybody deemed it a grammatical error: Yes, I did mean _divided_ in the last sentence of the last paragraph, not _undivided._

I used divided as a means of showing that his undivided attention wasn't easily given and that though he found friends outside of Lillian and Blaise (_and used to be Devon_), they weren't as important to Draco. I also used it as a means to show that Draco can compartmentalize; that though he's interacting with others, he's thinking of/focusing on something else.

* * *

><p><em>Special Shout Outs:<em>

**Foxe165:** haha. I'm glad you liked it! Thank you! I'll do my best to keep it up. Draco's lack of mask might change their relationship, help Devon to understand him and his actions a bit more, but they won't ever be what they once were. _Yes!_ Points to Blaise Zabini! haha. I'm glad you liked the gift, it took me awhile to figure out just what kind of gift he should give her - gifts are the worst part to write in. haha. I'm down for swooning! And if you think that was swoon-worthy...wait until they get older. ;) See you next week!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: Yep, exactly.

**StrawberryObsession:** Good! I'm glad you did! :) Hopefully this chapter was as easy on the heart for you as the last one - the serious/emotional chapters are pretty much done for this installation, there will probably be a couple more short scenes (_of seriousness_) but the rest is sort of just a wrap-up considering I don't have Lillian involved a whole lot with the actual Chamber of Secrets. Oh most definitely on the Blaise part; trust me, in the later books? It's practically _all_ Blaise and Lillian. You and me both about PoA! There will be a fair amount of Sirius, at least about as much as he was mentioned in the third book. See you next Friday and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!

**TheWitchDemigod:** I like Blaise too! :D Right? I've got a certain scene written out a couple books ahead where there's exactly that realization. ;)

**Guest:** PoA is definitely where things start picking up - I've always scene SoS and CoS as more of the backstory, necessary, but not as anticipatory worthy. You're not too far off the bat, and honestly, she's not too far off that realization. It is slightly twisted! And I think that's a fact that a lot of people sort of gloss over, well, not here, I hope to exhibit just how screwed up Sirius is after everything he's given up/had taken away from him.

**Anonymouslady:** Thank you! I'm glad you did; and don't worry, I think _everyone_ is getting impatient for PoA. ;)

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Thank you! And me too! There will _definitely_ be Sirius involvement. I'll do my best. ;) Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Monzelpoon:** I love Fridays too, I like posting these chapters as much as you guys like to read them. :D YES! OTP, I'm so down for that. haha. I'm really happy that you like them so much, especially considering I haven't even gotten to the good parts of their relationship. Thank you, I'm glad to know that you appreciate where the story is going and where it has already been, haha. I hope you continue to enjoy it and I hope as the 'series' grows, I don't disappoint.

**Dauntless14:** I'm glad you enjoyed their interaction and her relationships with the Malfoys (that relationship gets shown more in the later installations). As for your thoughts on what might happen in PoA - the second option is more likely than the first; though the first isn't _completely_ discounted. Haha, I loved it when I get to see the love for Blaise and Lillian; especially when their relationship just gets so much better in the later installations. ;)

**Psyco-babydoll**: Haha, I'm sorry but I'm really not sorry about that. I don't _want_ Blaise to readable, and that has a specific purpose; especially as everyone grows older and relationships change and develop. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time! :D

**Tirian:** Thank you! I'm so glad you're a fan! :D I'm glad you classify it as a piece of art, that just wow'ed my brain. haha. ;) You're welcome, and _thank you_ for taking the time not only to read it, but to tell me how much you enjoy it! I write for myself, but I post for you guys and to know you like it, and not only like it but think it's fantastic? Well, that just makes everything worth it even more! So thank you, thank you, _thank you_! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <strong>**_aren't_**** mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next Friday,**

**x**


	15. A Canceled Game & Dumbledore's Dismissal

_**AN:**_

Getting closer still! I'll do some regrouping before the next update so that I can give ya'll a more definite guestimation of how many more actual chapters will be left in this installment.

Just as a reminder _(again)_ before I get to PoA, I post the CoS extras - and there are more of those than there were for SoS; so heads up on that end of things.

Another non-late Friday update, woot woot.

This chapter is mainly just a lot of fluff, no real action-worthy subjects. There may be one, maybe two more instances where a chapter relates substantially to the ending plot of CoS. As I previously mentioned, Lillian probably (_really doesn't_) have a whole lot to do with Harry facing down Lord Voldtastic, so, if I were you, I would bank on most of the ending chapters containing mostly fluff.

With all that being said:: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my reviewers, big thank you to you ten (_all beautifully wonderful spec-freaking-tacular __**10 **__of you_)! Ya'll _know_ you make me smile too, (_sometimes I even do a stupid little happy dance)_ and your responses are at the bottom! :D

x

* * *

><p>One late Saturday morning found Lillian playing Blaise in a game of magical chess, the two of them occupying an open brick ledge separating an open-walled corridor to a small courtyard that often provided a short cut to certain classes or a place to pass time during a free period or even a place to rest until the rush of students in between classes dissipated.<p>

Lillian had decided to forgo the Hufflepuff-Gryffindor Quidditch match, much to Devon's distaste. The muggleborn girl had fastly become a fan during their first year and though Lillian herself enjoyed the game, she just hadn't been in the mood that day to deal with the hordes of students that spectated the matches.

Blaise – for reasons all his own – had decided to forgo the match as well and when she had first suggested that he _should_ have gone, because Lillian had long discovered that the quiet boy raptly enjoyed the sport, he had given her this long, blank look that had encouraged her to drop her attempts immediately; so she had.

They had only made a half a dozen moves when worried, hurried voices drifted towards the alcove in which they sat. Curious, and confused, Lillian's head lifted from the pieces, it was far too soon for the match to be over – the time for the game to start had _just_ passed.

Looking to Blaise in hopes that maybe, by some miracle, he had a reason, her mouth twisted into a faint frown at the single shake of his head. They didn't have to worry for long, however, because the slap of feet soon echoed through the corridor, the hurried, hard sound of shoes to concrete preceding Devon's haggard form by just a few short seconds.

"Devon?" Lillian questioned, immediately concerned as she straightened from her slight lean along the cold brick column at her back. "What's wrong?"

"They canceled the match," Devon said in a rush, her eyes wide as she slid to a halt beside the two, there was a harsh twist of fear darkening discolored eyes, "They – there…" She shut her eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her heart, still her fear, "Hermione's been petrified."

Lillian stiffened in her perch, was barely aware of Blaise turning his head to regard her with a scrutinizing eye, "When?" She demanded.

"Some time this morning?" Devon wasn't sure, after she had caught wind of the fact that there had been another petrification to occur, she had promptly freaked out. "I'm not positive, but we're supposed to return to our common rooms and remain there until otherwise noted." Devon announced, quick to jump forward and begin hastily packing away the chessboard. "So let's go," She demanded, her hands moving quickly to gather the pieces.

Seeing the faintest of trembles in her friend's hands, Lillian reached forward to calm Devon's erratic movements, "_Devon_," Lillian commanded calmly, gently, "Look at me." She instructed when Devon's gaze remained glued to Lillian's slender hands wrapped around her own.

Devon's gaze flickered upwards to clash with calming, gentle grey, "Both Blaise and I are purebloods with a fast drawl," She soothed, as though Devon were a wild, cornered animal – and perhaps, maybe in this instance, she was. "We'll walk on either side of you, and absolutely _no one_ will get to you – do you understand?" Lillian demanded softly, waiting for Devon's jerky nod before she released her friend's hands and took over the job of packing away the game of strategy.

"Good, now breathe." She instructed, vividly aware that the brown haired girl – whose hair had tangled ridiculously wild as a result of Devon's frantic scramble to find Lillian and Blaise – was taking dangerously shallow breaths.

Giving Blaise a thankful smile when he took the board from her hands, they slid off the alcove in perfect fluidity – the gracefulness of their movements providing Devon with a brief, awed distraction from her creeping panic. Her emotions centered fully, however, when Lillian took Devon's right hand into her left and Blaise came to Devon's other side; both Slytherins flanking Devon as Lillian had promised, until they returned to the Slytherin common room and Lillian whisked Devon off to their room so that she could calm the panicked girl even further.

It was just a few days later that Hagrid was fired and Dumbledore was dismissed from his position as Hogwarts Professor and Headmaster, thirty-eight years as Headmaster completely disregarded and all in thanks to none other than one Lucius Malfoy.

Was Lillian pleased by the sudden change in Hogwarts hierarchy? Not in the least, she both respected and appreciated Albus Dumbledore both as an authoritative figure, and a wizard. Was she angry at her paternal guardian for the part he played in Dumbledore's dismissal? No; it did, however, make her even more suspicious of all the abnormal things she had noticed since the beginning of second year.

With Albus Dumbledore – loved by most, hated by few – gone, fear had overtaken the castle like nothing had before. The sun outside the walls seemed to stop at the mullioned windows and there wasn't a face in the building that didn't look worried or tense, and any laughter that rang through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural and tended to be quickly stifled.

One person, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion. Draco was strutting around the school as though he had just been appointed Head Boy; everyone else probably assumed it was because he was glad to see Dumbledore gone – and though that would be the excuse he played on, it was not the actual reason for his strut.

At a young age, Draco had developed an intense liking of bearing witness to chaos among large masses of people. He had once confided in Lillian that seeing everyone so unsure, seeing nature so imbalanced in such a way as to inspire pandemonium – no matter how subtle – was something spectacular in his eyes; and as a boy forced to behave a certain way, as a boy expected to say certain words or think certain thoughts, it was some type of depressurized release for Draco to be able to witness all expectations, all rules, and all proprieties to be thrown out the window with often times, reckless abandon.

As previously mentioned, though, that didn't stop him from praying on other's disbelief that he was just more than happy to see their Gryffindor Headmaster gone, as evidenced by his gloating in potions one afternoon.

"I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore," He mentioned one day during a lull in the class, not bothering to keep his voice down a few cauldrons over as he boasted to Crabbe and Goyle, "I told you he thinks Dumbledore's the worst headmaster the school's ever had. –"

"What do you think Lillian?" Devon inquired lowly from Lillian's side, as the brown haired girl added two sprigs of wolfsbane to their slowly simmering cauldron.

Lillian didn't pull her gaze from their potion, "I think it's only a matter of time before Dumbledore returns to his position." She assured quietly.

"—Someone who won't want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won't last long, she's only filling in…"

"He's so full of it," Devon growled irritably; she had been on edge since Hermione's petrification, and thus she had been a little more irritable as of late.

"_Sir_," Draco said loudly as Snape swept past Harry, "Sir, why don't _you_ apply for the headmaster's job?"

"Now, now, Malfoy," Said Snape, though Lillian could see the thin-lipped smile that their professor couldn't quite withhold, "Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he'll be back with us soon enough."

Devon fumbled with a vial filled with eyeballs before flashing Lillian an incredulous look, "How do you do that?"

Lillian gave a soft, whispered laugh, "Legilimency," She answered teasingly.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Devon asked, her face twisting in confusion and suddenly absent of the lingering vestiges of fear that always seemed to haunt her as she walked the halls of the castle. Devon hadn't felt any safer than the other muggleborns just because she was in Slytherin…she almost felt as though she were in _more_ danger because of her House.

"It's kind of like the muggle myth of telepathy." Lillian explained as she used her wand to turn their potion.

"Whoa, we can do that?" Devon demanded, a little too loudly – though no one was paying them any attention. Once word had gotten round about Lucius Malfoy's involvement in dismissing Dumbledore, especially so soon after the 'heir' of Slytherin had struck again, everyone had begun giving a severely wide berth in relation to any student of Slytherin House and as such, all Slytherins had been wholly ignored in virtually every fashion imaginable.

"It's a very rare practice, very difficult to master as well," Lillian explained, as the two girls ignored Draco's continued ramblings, "Those who manage to master it, become Legilimens, and with the skill, comes the ability to not just read another's mind, but control it, manipulate it, and unhinge it in some cases." Devon went wide-eyed at the word 'unhinge'.

"Is there any way to counter it?"

"By becoming an Occlumens," Lillian responded, "It's not _as_ hard as Legilimency, but it is still very rare and difficult to master. It's an ancient form of practice that helps to prevent your thoughts, feelings, and memories from being accessed or manipulated by a Legilimens. It takes a _great_ deal of will power."

Before Devon could question Lillian any further, both girl's attention was pulled back to Draco's loud musings, "I'm quiet surprised the Mu—Muggleborns haven't all packed their bags by now."

Devon stiffened beside Lillian, obviously offended, but Lillian was quietly proud of her cousin; he may have still been slurring her heritage and Devon's blood status, but at least he wasn't being _nearly_ as offensive as he had been in the past, at least he was making a conscious decision to alter his image due to the harm he had already caused to Lillian and the friend he had already lost in Devon.

Before anything else could be said, the bell rang and Snape led them all to their Herbology class considering the fact that all students were to be escorted by their professors to and from each class until otherwise noted.

Their Herbology class was unusually subdued, with two classmates missing from their ranks, it made it virtually impossible for anyone to behave as though some unseen beast and some unknown heir wasn't currently picking off those they knew one by one; but in all honesty, Lillian would have much preferred the subdued Herbology class to Lockhart's class immediately afterwards.

Every other teacher in the place was looking grimmer than usual, taking the attacks to heart, but Lockhart appeared nothing short of buoyant at all times, as though several students, an animal, _and_ a ghost hadn't been so brutally attacked.

"Would it be inappropriate to subtly curse his mouth closed?" Devon grumbled, slumped in her seat, glaring at the joyful professor; Theo laughed from his seat in front of them, risking a glance back to take in Devon's abhorrent expression.

"_Can_ you subtly curse him, Devon?" Lillian parried kindly.

Devon's expression darkened, "_No_, but I think I'd take the detention in return."

Lillian demurely rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile as she flipped through a book she had checked out from the library that actually held instruction in defending oneself from the Dark Arts. Paying Professor Lockhart no mind – not agreeing with him in the _least _that docile, gentle-hearted Hagrid had _any_ involvement with the Chamber of Secrets, the man carried around a _pink_ umbrella for Merlin's sake – Lillian focused on teaching herself the things she knew would one day spell the difference between her life, or her death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout Outs:_

**Angrypixels:** Thank you! So glad you do! Hope you enjoyed this update, see you next Friday! :)

**Caring16:** Phew, that takes some of the pressure off. ;) Eh, I say you've got a lot of guts for trying my story and investing your time into it. No problemo! You read it (_and then you reviewed, which is totally a bonus_) and that's all that matters to me. :D **/** I'm glad you liked it. Go puppies! They're adorable, and I love them. haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next Friday! :)

**Foxe165:** Yes to perfection! haha. Thank you! :) We haven't, and sadly, he made only a slight cameo in this chapter, either way, I'm super glad you like him. :) You and me both, especially since I honestly don't know who either of them will end up with - I've got an inkling of an idea for Devon, but nothing definite, and in regards to Theo, yeah, I've got absolutely nothing planned _(yet)_ for him. haha. I'm glad you liked the anklet thing! I'll think about giving you a glimpse of the inner Blaise. ;) haha. Whether or not that comes as an extra I'm not sure - but I can tell you in the later installments, I have a couple scenes written out where you do get a glimpse of Blaise's mind. Thank you! :D You're a brilliant reviewer! ;)

**Guest 1:** Yes! If it was cute enough to smile at, then my mission was accomplished. haha. ;) I'm glad you like the subtlety of their relationship, they've got to have background. :) Me too! Oh I can't _wait_ to start being able to fully write (and post) their 'grown up' relationship.

**Dauntless14:** Yay! I'm so glad you did! I'm glad you like Theo and Devon's relationship and I'm always happy to provide plenty of Blaise x Lillian moments! He does, and I'm glad you've picked up on that. :) The similarities between them is key and I'm glad you liked her laugh - I figure the fact that it's so unexpected, considering she's a slytherin living under the Malfoy name and she's always so cool and collected will really help to make others second guess everything they assumed about Lillian and her character. Blaise _did_ get her the anklet. It was the gift he got her last chapter I just didn't exactly define it _as_ an anklet. Hopefully you continue to adore the relationships! See you next Friday!

**Guest 2**: :D I'm so glad it didn't disappoint! Thank you so much for that wonderful compliment! You are an amazing reader and an amazing reviewer! ;) See you next Friday! :)

**Strawberry Obsession**: Yes! I'm glad you did! Maybe, maybe not. Draco's behavior could be a mix of a couple of different things with that theory included. I can tell you that it is not the latter (_him entertaining the idea that they'll wind up together_), their relationship is strictly brother and sister. If I implied that Snape thought they were romantically involved, I'm sorry I gave that impression. Snape _does_ know that the two are close, but he, again, equates that relationship as something of a brother/sister bond. Hope this chapter of basic fluff didn't disappoint, see you next Friday!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: You can, and I kind of agree completely. haha. :)

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Thank you! Will do! ;) See you next Friday!

**Moon-Chan**: Yes! Thank you for letting me know that, and I'm really glad it didn't disappoint! That's a very important part of Draco's character (_at least in my installments_) and it'll play an important role in future installments. I hope this Friday was worth the wait! Thank you for the continued encouragement and I'm super happy that you appreciate this story enough to review and mention your favorite parts. I always love hearing that. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <strong>**_aren't_**** mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next Friday,**

**x**


	16. Pipes and Half-Brained Schemes

_**AN:**_

Sorry this update is so late in the evening, like, super late in the evening, but I didn't have time to upload it earlier today or last night.

I know this chapter is short as well, but we're winding down, so it's to be expected.

In regards to the completion of this story, I think I have one last CoS book based chapter, and then I might have one, maybe two summer chapters leading in to PoA and then that'll be the end of this specific installation. Then comes the extras/deleted scenes. So look forward to all of that.

I just want to go ahead and say thanks to all my reviewers, followers, favoriters, readers; my new supporters and my continuous supporters. You guys are buckets full of awesome sauce and you guys have really given me a good load of drive to get my updates rolling. So thank you, and I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my reviewers, big thank you to you eleven (_all beautifully wonderful spec-freaking-tacular __**11 **__of you_)! Ya'll _know_ you make me smile too, (_sometimes I even do a stupid little happy dance)_ and your responses are at the bottom! :D

x

* * *

><p>"Just a few more hours, Hermione," Lillian murmured quietly to the girl lying petrified, along a plain white hospital cot.<p>

Lillian had left supper a little early for the sole purpose of being able to visit her prone friend without risk of eavesdroppers or interruptions. It hadn't been easy, considering the strict rules the students had been governed by in recent weeks, but Lillian was rather crafty and had managed to slip away.

Just a little while ago, in the Great Hall, Professor – and temporary Headmistress – McGonagall had announced that the Mandrakes were finally ready for cutting and as such, on that very night, the petrified students, animal, and ghost would be revived with hopes of one of the victims – Mrs. Norris excluded – being able to inform the authorities on whom, or what, had attacked them.

It was in the roar of cheering following Professor McGonagall's excellent news that Lillian had slipped away; telling Devon before so, so that her friend wouldn't panic at her sudden disappearance.

The last few days had been difficult for Devon, and though Lillian knew that Devon could handle the constant presence of unseen danger surrounding her, Devon preferred never to be alone and Theodore, Lillian, Blaise, and even at times, Draco, had obliged their fellow Slytherin's needs.

Pulling out of her silent musings, Lillian studied Hermione's frozen features, her final expression one of shocked fear; which was a little ironic, considering very little to nothing at all seemed to surprise the know-it-all Gryffindor. "No worries Hermione, you'll be back to buggering Potter and Weasley in no time. You've also got a plethora of work to make up, I gather you'll be busy for _days_ trying to make it all up and prepare for your first exam."

Sitting in silence for a few more moments, Lillian waited before standing from her perch along the foot of Hermione's bed and turning to go. Casting one last, pondering look towards the other girl, it was as Lillian was turning to leave, that her eyes caught on something clenched tightly in Hermione's right hand.

Brows furrowing ever so slightly, Lillian shifted forward and with smooth, measured movements, she reached out to feel along the edges of Hermione's curled fingers. A sharp twist of paper met the pads of her digits, and with careful maneuvering and little noise made, Lillian worked the paper out from Hermione's tight grasp so that it rested in Lillian's own palm.

Curious, Lillian unfolded the paper to reveal a lengthy passage:

_Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live any hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. It's methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from its deadly and venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it._

A Basilisk? A Murderous stare? … _This_ was the monster inhabiting the castle; and by Merlin, Hermione Granger had figured it out.

The mystery of why it hadn't been discovered yet wasn't all that mysterious either, at least not to Lillian it wasn't; the Basilisk was a snake, Lillian figured it would travel through the castle's pipes, which were, in all likelihood, more than capable of providing transport for a large snake. _And it would seem_, Lillian mused quietly, _that Hermione had deduced the same._ For just below the lengthy passage was a single word written in Hermione's confident, clearly articulated penmanship: _Pipes_.

A sudden flutter of sound had Lillian turning towards the infirmary entranceway; she tucked the revealing paper away loosely into her robe's folds just as she was greeted by the harsh, disproving stare of Professor McGonagall with none other than the dynamic duo flanking her rear.

"Miss Black, may I ask just what you think you're doing here after hours and without supervision?"

"I've just come to visit Miss Granger, Professor. I realize the cure will be given soon, but just in case all doesn't go as planned, I thought it best to visit now in case I wouldn't be able to later."

The Transfiguration Professor's eyes narrowed before she gave a terse nod, having no reason to find falsity with the words of one of her best students. "Follow me, Miss Black, as I escort you back to your common room. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, if I find that you have not returned to your dormitories no later than twenty minutes from this moment in time, I'll deduct six points from Gryffindor and assign you both with detentions."

Both boys gave quick nods of affirmation before McGonagall stepped out of the infirmary with a parting look that told Lillian to follow, and follow quickly.

Without a backwards glance at Hermione, Lillian did as silently bidden; trailing after the Gryffindor Head of House, her chin up, her eyes forward and her posture perfect. She spared the two Gryffindor boys not a glance, _but_, as she passed in between them she tucked Hermione's note into Harry's limply hanging fingers.

Lillian had no intention of involving herself with the Heir of Slytherin or it's monster; just as she had no intention of divulging what she had learned to someone of authority. She also had no intention of holding onto Hermione's note; a note, Lillian was sure, that was meant for none other than the boy she had just handed it off to.

Lillian wasn't naïve, she knew that giving that specific passage to Harry would most likely result into some foolish, lion-hearted action that would surely put he and Weasley in some form of life-threatening danger; but she also knew that whatever Harry was going to do, she wouldn't be able to stop even had she wanted to.

So Lillian gave Harry the note, and then followed after McGonagall without a second thought. Lillian had her own loyalties, loyalties to those who would never benefit from her offering up her services to Harry should he need assistance in pulling off whatever foolish, half-brained stunt he was about to throw himself into.

Lillian didn't need to do anything else. She finally had all of the puzzle pieces, she knew what was going on; she knew who the Heir of Slytherin was and what Lucius's role in the whole ordeal was. She had her answers, and she was satisfied with that.

The petrified would soon be cured, Harry would have surely defeated the Heir by the next day, all of her friends were safe, and she and Draco were on good terms once more. Whatever happened next, happened; the only thing Lillian cared about was ensuring the safety of her friends – and the only way she could do that, was by proximity, and she couldn't obtain that proximity if she was off gallivanting with the Gryffindor dynamic duo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout outs:_

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:** Will do boss. Thanks! :)

**The Darkest Wizard**: First off, glad you liked SoS and I'm super glad you liked the sequel. I hope you like the rest of the installments as well. :D Here's your not so soonish update, :/, Hope you enjoyed it though!

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: Nope.

**Dauntless14:** Yay! Enjoyment is my number one goal. :) I'm really glad you're still enjoying Blaise, that's another prime goal of mine, Blaise enjoyment. haha. You'll see him open up once as he and Lillian grow older and their relationship begins to develop more. Their friendship only grows stronger as they grow older. :) Thanks for the compliment! And I'm glad you like the subtlety of it all, I tend to favor subtle cues in my writings and I know some people might prefer the bolder things. :)

**Foxe165:** I can't wait until he becomes big gentleman. haha. I'm glad you caught that, I did that on purpose! :) There isn't any Devon in this chapter, but I promise there will be a lot of her during the extras. :) You doubt correctly, if this chapter's conclusion didn't prove it, Lillian is very protective, with her around, nothing stands a chance at getting to Devon. I'm glad you like Dev and Theo's friendship I honestly never even planned to have Theo in my story a whole lot; it was a reviewer's request to see Theo in this story that put him here, so it's really awesome to know so many people are a fan of him, and especially of him and Devon. :)

**Moon-Chan**: Well, she couldn't risk the retribution of actually hexing him, but if it appeases you any, she hexed him plenty in her mind. haha. It was shorter, I know, but as the story winds down the chapters sort of do too because the final chapters tend to be heavily Harry overcoming Voldemort based, and Lillian doesn't have that big of a part in those scenes (yet). Sorry that this chapter was short too, but we're closing in on PoA so buck up! :D

**StrawberryObsession:** Hey, if those conclusions make sense to you, that's all that matters. ;) But I'm glad you're not upset by the lack of DracoxLillian direction of this story. I figured I couldn't put Draco in the outhouse again, and I figure because he has a relationship with a half-blood, and had a relationship to a muggleborn, that he would censor himself out of respect to them (or at least to Lillian). Don't worry too hard, any affect it has on her won't be permanent because despite being muggleborn and having been at risk, the shenanigans of Voldymort and the basilisk really had no _direct_ impact on her or any _direct_ involvement with her. Hopefully she remains to be likable for you as we progress into the arc. :D

**Angry pixels:** Yay! haha. You are so very welcome, I actually ended up reminding myself about that thing with that chapter. haha. :)

**Guest:** I'm glad you like their pairing so much. :) I'm glad you thought so, and picked up on the fact that she wasn't angry with Lucius, I figure that's a very important part of her character and this story in regards to her relationship with the Malfoys. Ah! You're perfect, thank you for that! :)

**Nookazaba:** Awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome! haha. Thanks for all of your reviews, I appreciate them and I appreciate you for leaving them. I'm glad you like the story! **/** Just a little weird, not too weird though. haha. But you'll see as the story progresses just why Lillian would never choose to be with Harry. **/** It broke my heart writing it. :( **/** That's an excellent suggestion, I'll give it some thought, my main reasoning for putting it at the end is just so that nobody has to go follow a different story when it's all in relation.

**Me:** I'm glad you like that. I figure with his relationship in regards to Lillian, he couldn't _not_ make an effort, you know? She is scared, but that's life as a muggleborn, even a slytherin muggleborn. :/ Thanks for the review! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <strong>**_aren't_**** mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next Friday and I hope ya'll have an awesome Memorial Day,**

**x**


	17. Marvelo Riddle and The Pajama Feast

_**AN:**_

Here it is, the final chapter of CoS! It's been an absolutely terrific run and I appreciate every who has ever paid a lick of attention to this story! You guys keep my butt in gear in regards to updates and what not.

Though I've marked this story as complete, I'll still be posting the extras/deleted scenes under this story - that way you guys don't have to go through the trouble of checking in somewhere else. SO DON'T UNFOLLOW YET.

For the extras:: I'm not quite sure if I'll update more often than I already do for these, however, expect at _least _the one update on Friday.

PoA will be up sometime after I've completely finished with the extras and what not; more details will be given when I have more details to give. :)

Please enjoy this last chapter and again, thank you all for being a part of this story!

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my **reviewers,** big thank you to you seven (_all beautifully wonderful spec-freaking-tacular **7** __of you_)! Ya'll _know_ you make me smile too, (_sometimes I even do a stupid little happy dance)_ and **your responses are at the bottom**! :D

x

* * *

><p>No student could sleep, not with the dangerous happenings plaguing the school and hanging over every conscious mind present. Most students, however, had at least went through the motions of getting dressed for bed and then tucking themselves away into their dormitories.<p>

Lillian, Devon, Theo, Blaise, and even Draco, however, didn't do pretenses. They were each gathered in their common room; the girls curled close together on the couch, Theodore and Draco sat on the carpeted floor, their backs to the couch cushions, their legs bent and their arms propped along their knees – Draco in front of Lillian, Theo in front of Devon – and Blaise perched in the armchair just to the right of the couch, staring coolly into the flickering green flames, his arms propped against his knees as well.

_"All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."_

_Lillian had been alone for merely three minutes before Professor McGonagall's magically amplified voice had pierced the quiet of the empty Slytherin common room. Confused, curious, and slightly concerned considering she hadn't a clue as to where Devon was; Lillian had waited stoically for her friends and cousin to return from dinner. _

_It hadn't taken them long and when they arrived, it took just seconds for Devon to spot Lillian, her brown ponytail flapping wildly as discolored eyes scanned the slowly flooding room with an almost panicked desperation._

_Whatever had happened, Lillian noted, Devon had thought it had something to do with Lillian._

_"What is it?" Lillian inquired once Devon reached her side, Theo not too far behind her; Blaise walking calmly beside a very rigid Draco. A soft warmness flooded Lillian's heart when she noted that her cousin's rigid figure relaxed as soon as his eyes caught hers._

_"No one's sure," Devon replied, tension in her voice despite the relieved lines around her mouth. "They're saying another attack."_

_" _'They're' _?" Lillian queried._

_"Everybody," Theo supplied, shooting her a tensed, but friendly smile. "I've heard a few rumors of a kidnapping."_

_"Who?" Lillian asked._

_Theo shrugged, though her answer came from Draco, "No one knows."_

_Devon visibly tensed at Draco's proximity, but otherwise let it go; she knew how much Draco and Lillian meant to each other, and considering how worried Devon had been when McGonagall's voice had ordered them each to their Houses, she didn't want to even imagine what Draco had felt considering Lillian's absence._

It hadn't taken long for the group to get their answers because no longer than fifteen minutes later found their Head of House and Potions Professor gliding into the room, his expression even more pinched and strained than usual.

_"A student has been taken by the Heir of Slytherin." Professor Snape announced, dispassionately if you didn't know him well enough. Considering Severus Snape was her cousin's godfather, Lillian knew the professor well enough to decipher the concern in his black, beady gaze. "As such, all students will be sent home tomorrow." _

_Hushed whispers filled the crowded common room, low murmurs puncturing the air until it was as though the air around them seemed to hum with low pulses of energy. _

_"The Hogwarts Express will take you each home first thing tomorrow." The low hum of voices halted immediately as their Head of House continued, "Teachers will be wandering the halls all night to make sure no student is outside their dormitories. If I hear of, or catch, _any _of you outside of Slytherin, I will _personally_ see to it that you suffer painfully for the rest of your magical existence."_

_Snape had turned to leave when one of the older students called out, "Professor, who was taken?"_

_Snape had hesitated, but then remembered that he was dealing with Slytherins and thus they would either get the answer straightforward or find some other, less straightforward and more cunning means to get the answers they sought. "Ginny Weasley."_

_The hum returned with renewed vigor as their Professor left them there to conduct rounds of the Castle. The Slytherins weren't so much disturbed by the fact that it was first year Gryffindor Ginny Weasley who had gotten taken, no, they were much more surprised, more shocked, by the discovery that a prominent _pureblood_ had been taken._

That had been hours ago, the five gathered had since then packed their things, played six games of chess, _and_ had done everything needed to be done in preparation for bed _except_ for lying down to sleep. They had lost track of time long ago, but they each figured it must have been pretty late considering the darkness of the Black Lake and the exhaustion of their bodies despite the open awareness of their minds.

They didn't know how much time had passed before a wake up call was ricocheting through the Castle, shocking them all as _Dumbledore's_ voice flooded their ears.

_"All students to the Great Hall for a feast in celebration of Miss Ginny Weasley's safe return, the Petrified's return to our ranks, the Heir of Slytherin's defeat, _and_ the closing of the Chamber."_

"H-how is that even _possible_?" Devon murmured, her voice scratchy from the hours she had spent silent. Most of her silence having been spent pondering over just _what_ it meant that they were to be sent home so early; that, and wondering how the Weasley Twins had been handling the dreadful loss of their littlest sibling, their baby sister – Devon flinched at the thought of what they must have been feeling, she gathered whatever it was they had felt, it was nothing that bode well for _anyone _that had been in _any_ kind of vicinity to the mischievous duo.

Theodore pushed himself off the floor and stretched his arms above his head, working the cricks from his bones resulting from sitting so still for so long a period of time. "I gather we'll know soon." Theo assured, extending a hand to Devon in order to help her stand; Draco doing the same for Lillian once he had pushed his own form up from his perch.

And they had. Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to explain just what had happened with Harry, Ron, the Chamber, and Voldemort; the most minute of details soon circulating from the Gryffindor table, filling any gaps in the Headmaster's explanation and answering any questions imagined.

"So it was He Who Must Not Be Named?" Devon quizzed Lillian, pouring out all of the questions plaguing her mind.

"Yes," Lillian agreed.

"So who is this Riddle bloke?"

"Tom Marvelo Riddle," Lillian responded with a faint smile, finding Devon's cluelessness somewhat amusing. "He was one of Hogwart's Head Boys, he was the cleverest wizard of his era, taught under the Headmaster himself." Lillian supplied, "He was also, He Who Must Not Be Named _before_ he became the Dark Lord."

Devon's mouth parted in a silent expression of intense surprise. "_Seriously?"_

Lillian nodded, taking a few sips of her pumpkin juice to allow Devon the time to fully process that explosion of information; giving Devon the time to process to the knowledge the Voldemort had been no different than the very people constantly surrounding them.

_"So,"_ Devon began once she had digested the startling news of Voldemort once having some semblance of humanity, "Lockhart?"

"Tried to conduct a memory charm on Ron and Harry using Ron's wand, thus wiping himself of all his memories." Theo answered from across the table, "Bugger doesn't remember his bloody name, let alone all of '_his'_ adventures."

Devon laughed loudly at that, managing to say something that sounded an awful like "Karma" between her unrestrained show of humor, eliciting smiles from Theo and Lillian and a look of faint amusement from Blaise.

The feast had ended up lasting well through the night and into the early morning hours, everyone in their pajamas and unwilling to say goodbye to the first moments of jubilation felt in months. Even the Slytherins, despite their loss of the House cup for the second year running, were too elated to be done with the attacks and constant lockdowns to be seen leaving the feast any earlier than the rest.

The rest of final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine and a casual disregard for all things drab and dreary. Hogwarts was back to normal with only a few, small differences – Defense Against the Dark Arts classes had been canceled and Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as a school governor. Lillian was neither upset nor pleased by Lucius' dismissal, she figured it was his comeuppance for slipping Voldemort's diary into the unsuspecting Ginevra Weasley's cauldron.

Sooner than imagined, finals were over and it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express.

Another year had ended, leaving them each a year older and a little bit brighter – at least in some aspects. Lillian had her schedule for the next year, she had tentative plans to meet up with Devon at least twice a month instead of not at all, and she knew, for sure, just which people she could depend on despite all the odds.

Silver met grey as the two cousins looked at each other while they waited to board the train; they shared a look of quaint relief and silent reassurances. The danger had come and gone, leaving them both safe and together, they had faced trials, had come out stronger because of them and they could ask for nothing more.

Draco and Lillian both knew that their troubles weren't entirely over. Voldemort had merely been halted, not stopped, and he was slowly growing in strength, building up to a dark precipice that no one would be expecting, that no one could anticipate. But that was okay too, because, even then, they weren't alone.

And as they grew older, once they had matured and ascended into their magic fully and completely; if push ever came to shove, for the sake of family, they would each commit atrocities that would put even Voldemort to shame…If it meant the difference between life, or death; they would corrupt, they would kill, they would _die _for each other, for family. That is what it meant for Draco and Lillian to never be alone.

So they would be okay, no matter what, and when darker times took hold of the wizarding world once more, Draco Malfoy and Lillian Black would stand together, as they always had and as they always would… the only difference being, that even then, they would have others to stand behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

To everyone who has been with me since SoS, I doubly appreciate you guys for sticking it through.

For those of you who have stuck with me all of CoS, you guys are doubly awesome.

Over all, to everyone who has reviewed, once, twice, or two hundred times, you're all big buckets of awesome sauce and I can't ever thank you guys enough!

_Special Shout Outs:_

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: Thanks! :)

**Nookazaba:** Woohoo is plenty enough for me! ;D I'm so glad you liked it, and generally, yes, that will represent her role in the war. :)

**Angrypixels:** :D Tgif? haha.

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:** Thanks! :D

**Foxe165:** I'm sorry it was short but I'm glad you thought it was a perfect show of Lillian's character. There should be a few of Blaise, should be, haha, I have to go over my notes to be definitive, but I know there is at least one that's solely he and Lillian.

**Moon-Chan**: I'm happy that you didn't mind it, I always do feel bad when they're a little on the short side. I'm glad you liked Lillian's part in the Basilisk discovery. :) I'm just super excited for it because a lot of stuff goes down and I finally get to delve a little deeper into the story that is Lillian Black. :) And I so hope I don't let anybody down, because a lot of people have informed me that their favorite is PoA - the pressure is on. haha. Thank you, I'll do my best to keep it up. :D

**Guest:** Yes, haha, yes it is! :D I'm glad you liked her part in the basilisk discovery, how she played a minor, but important part. You'll get to see a little bit of her Gryffindor side in PoA. ;) Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <strong>**_aren't_**** mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next time!**

**x**


	18. Extra 1: Harry meets Dobby

_**AN:**_

The first of an unidentified number of extras. I'll be sure to let ya'll know when I've posted the last extra. :)

This covers the first two chapters of CoS, picking up where Harry sits in the garden after breakfast on the day of the Dursley's dinner party. Some things in the two chapters have been cut out completely (_but when I say cut out, they have still happened, they just happened verbatim so I wasn't going to write those parts into this chapter_), some things have been alluded to, and very little (_if anything at all_) has been completely redone.

Another note: my apologies for the rather late Friday delay, just trust I had no time to post any earlier today than now and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my **reviewers,** big thank you to you ten (_all beautifully wonderful spec-freaking-tacular **10 **__of you_)! Ya'll _know_ you make me smile too, (_sometimes I even do a stupid little happy dance)_ and **your responses are at the bottom**! :D

x

* * *

><p>What wouldn't he give now for a message from Hogwarts? From any witch or wizard? He'd almost be glad at the sight of his archenemy, Draco Malfoy, or one of those strange, mildly confusing encounters with Lillian Black, just to be sure that his time as a wizard hadn't all been a dream…<p>

Not that his whole year at Hogwarts had been fun; considering what he had to go through in facing down Lord Voldemort at the end of the year. _That_ had been an experience Harry would love to never again have to go through. Even presently, months after the event, Harry would wake in the night, drenched in cold sweat, wondering where Voldemort was now, remembering his livid face, his wide, made eyes –

Harry suddenly shot upright from his perch on the stone bench in the Dursleys' garden. He had been staring absentmindedly into the hedge, which was fine, except the _hedge was staring back_. Two enormous green eyes had appeared among the leaves.

Startled, Harry jumped to his feet, prepared to investigate, just as a jeering voice floated across the lawn.

"I know what day it is," Sand Dudley, waddling towards Harry on his fat, stout legs.

The huge eyes blinked and vanished, leaving a confused Harry to deal with the insufferable git of a cousin by himself, which inevitably led to Harry muttering nonsensical words and phrases as a taunt to Dudley, who proceeded to cry mummy and get Harry into loads of trouble.

After hours of laboring over anything his Aunt Petunia could imagine; cleaning the windows, washing the car, mowing the lawn, trimming the flowerbeds, pruning and watering the roses and repainting the garden bench – all of which, was done as the sun beat down heavily upon the back of Harry's neck – Harry was finally 'permitted' to retire to his room in order to keep from alerting His Uncle Vernon's associates of his existence.

_"Remember, boy—one sound—" _Was his Uncle's final warning.

Harry crossed to his bedroom on tiptoe, slipped inside, closed the door, and turned to collapse on his bed; thinking he may just sleep the rest of the summer away.

Trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it.

Harry managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing.

The little thing on his bed had large, bat-like ears and bulging green eyes te size of tennis balls. Harry knew instantly that this was what had been watching him out of the garden hedge that morning.

The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old silk pillowcase, with neat, torn edges for arm- and leg- holes; as though someone had patiently fashioned the case of a pillow to cover the thing's frail, miniature frame.

"Er—hello," Said Harry nervously.

"Harry Potter!" Said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir . . . Such an honor it is . . . "

"Th-Thank you," Said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking into his desk chair, next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. He wanted to ask, "What are you?" but thought it would sound too rude, so instead he said, "Who are you?"

"Dobby sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature.

"Oh—really? Er—I don't want to be rude or anything, but—this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom." The elf hung his head. "Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," Said Harry quickly, thinking maybe that he had hurt the thing's feelings. "But, er, is there any particular _reason_ you're here?"

"Oh, yes, sir," Said Dobby earnestly, nodded his head so enthusiastically that the tips of his oversized ears hit the orbs he called eyes. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir…it is difficult, sir…Dobby wonders where to begin…"

"Sit down," said Harry politely, pointing at the bed.

The elf began to sniffle loudly, it's orbs shining as though with unshed tears, startling Harry and causing him to glance at his bedroom door; it wasn't the thickest of sound barriers.

"_S-sit down!_ Dobby...Dobby has only ever been treated s-s-so politely b-by the Miss-Miss-Mistress Black."

Harry was startled out of his concern by the name Black, "Lillian Black?" He demanded, thinking of the dark haired girl who was in his year but in Slytherin House. A girl whose surname, Harry had just vaguely learned, was as feared as Voldemort's by most students.

Dobby nodded his confirmation before he suddenly choked on a strangled wail, "O-oh n-no! The mistress is going to be s-so dis-displeased!" A vigorous round of hiccoughs from the elf had Harry jumping from his seat, palms outward as he tried to quiet the disturbed elf.

"Do you serve Lillian?" Harry asked quietly once the elf had gained some semblance of self-control.

"Dobby serves the Malfoy family, sir."

Harry scowled, "That can't be fun."

Dobby was in the process of shaking his head when, without warning, Dobby leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window, shouting, "_Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!" _

"Don't—what are you doing?" Harry hissed, spring up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed – Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her winds wildly against the bars of her cage.

"Dobby has to punish himself, sir," Said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. "Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir, even _Mistress Lillian_ wouldn't approve of such an action."

Figuring it wasn't wise to mention the Malfoy's again, considering Dobby's last reaction, Harry referred to Lillian, who the elf seemed to adore to some degree; which both confused and surprised Harry. Why would the cold, always collected Lillian Black, care anything for some ugly little bug-eyed creature like Dobby? "Does Lillian know you're here, Dobby?"

"Oh, no, sir, no…Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. And Dobby must do so without the Mistresses' knowledge, for she'll be most upset by Dobby punishing himself. Mistress Lillian most detests it when Dobby slams his ears in the oven door for this."

"But won't she notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"

"Mistress Lillian will notice, sir, but though she chastises Dobby for it, she doesn't punish him further. Much like Master Malfoy used to make Dobby do."

Harry briefly wondered if Dobby meant Draco, or Lucius Malfoy, before he pondered on Dobby's usage of the words 'used to', as though in the past; as though whichever Malfoy used to do it, they had stopped for some reason; which didn't make much sense to Harry, because Draco was a mean, cruel boy whose father surely had to be just as mean, if not more cruel than his son.

Hermione had told Harry and Ron that Lillian wasn't as bad as she was rumored to be; and he had even heard how she had defended Mrs. Norris and helped Longbottom – but Harry wasn't sure he believed it. Why would a _Slytherin_ stick up for some mangy cat and defend a Gryffindor student? Ron had scoffed at Hermione and Harry wasn't too sure he believed it either. She was Slytherin, so as far as either Ron or Harry were concerned, she wasn't to be trusted.

Snapped out of his silent ponderings, Harry cleared his gaze and focused on Dobby once more, "Why don't you just leave? Escape?"

"A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never let Dobby free…Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir…"

"Why doesn't Lillian just set you free if she's so nice?"

"Because Dobby is the Malfoy house-elf, sir…not the Black house-elf."

Harry stared, "And I thought I had it bad staying here for another four weeks. This makes the Dursleys sound almost human. Can't I help you?"

Almost at once, Harry wished he hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude.

"Please," Harry whispered frantically, "please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if hey know you're here—"

"Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby…Dobby has heard of your greatness from his mistress, sir, but of your goodness, Mistress Lillian never informed…"

Brows risen in surprise, Harry stared near disbelieving at the house-elf, why would _Lillian Black_ tell her _house-elf_ anything about Harry, let alone his…_greatness_? This whole exchange with this weird creature was just growing a little too surreal for Harry; why couldn't the little thing go away so that Harry could just forget everything about this encounter?

"Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish," Harry interrupted, it was rubbish_ especially_ if it was coming from Lillian, Harry just couldn't accept anything else. "I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, she—" But he stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful.

"Harry Potter is humble and modest, just like my mistress," Dobby said reverently, and _dear merlin, could the thing _quit_ bringing Lillian Black into their conversation?_ Harry demanded quietly, he hadn't thought of her all summer, what did she have to do with _anything_? "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named—"

"Voldemort?"

Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! _Speak not the name!"_

"Sorry," Said Harry quickly, "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron—" He stopped again. Thinking about Ron was painful too.

Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes as wide as headlights. "Dobby heard tell," He said hoarsely, "That Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time, just weeks ago…that Harry Potter escaped _yet again_." Dobby recounted eagerly was his Mistress Lillian had told him late one evening when Dobby couldn't sleep; he had gone to his mistress, knowing she had a penchant for staying up until the darkest hours of night, in hopes that maybe she could help put his mind to rest.

Mistress Lillian had spent countless nights for weeks recounting her year at Hogwarts, telling her tale much as the stories were told that Dobby and his Mistress read from together.

"Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him," For Dobby wished to protect someone so wonderful, so great as to have defeated the Dark Lord before.

If Dobby could choose, he would protect his beloved Mistress, but the last descendant of the Noble House of Black couldn't be protected, not from the dangers awaiting her, if not that year, than in the many dangerous years to come; so Dobby latched onto the possibility of protecting another child of greatness, latched onto the cause of protecting the last descendant of the Potter line. "Even if Dobby _does_ have to shut his ears in the over door later, he must do this one act, he must warn Harry…_Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout outs:_

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: Sorry for the not so sooner update. I would have, but I've been working six days out of the week which isn't too bad, until I throw in all-day shifts and babysitting. I'll try to get one update in before next friday, but I don't want to make any promises to get any hopes up. :)

**Caring16:** Thank you so much! I'm so glad you think so and I can't wait for you to read more. :)

**Moon-Chan:** I'll definitely post a note at the end of CoS when PoA is up and running! Great advice, and I'll definitely keep that in mind! :) Thank you so much for your continued support! :D

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Thank you! And will do! haha.

**StrawberryObsession:** I'm glad you liked the ending! I was really proud of that bit about what Lillian and Draco would do for the sake (_in the name_) of family. I wish there had been more Blaise too, but I wrote it as is and I just couldn't think of any specific ending I wanted the duo to have. Don't worry though! There will be plenty of him in PoA. haha. You can count on some golden trio x Lillian interaction for sure in the next book, I can't really guarantee anything else though because I have written anything for PoA out, nothing definite at least. :)

**Long Live Marshmallows**: Yes it did, he should have exercised the use of a brain to mouth filter. haha. I hope that's a good crazy. haha. So many things will happen! ;)

**Angry Pixels**: Their the fruit of life. haha.

**C**: Yay binge readers! I always get super stoked when I hear/see that because I tend to binge read f-fics as well, but generally only the ones I really like. I'm glad you like the idea of these installments and the way the relationships are developing, a lot of thought goes into those developments; as I'm glad you like Draco's portrayal - for all intents and purposes, with my AU version, a whiny Draco doesn't work well with my current (_and intended_) plot lines. I'm so glad you like Devon and that neither of my OCs are Mary Sues - I know with so many HP stories, it'd be really easy for some stories to just, mesh with others and I like that neither of my characters do that. Theo was actually an addition due to the continuous request of one of my readers/reviewers, so all credit for that goes to them. :) Haha, if I use that word a lot I'm sorry, I'll make an attempt to cut back on it; it _is_ an awesome word, hence my tendency to overuse it. Thank you so much for leaving a review, telling me what you thought and supporting the story simultaneously; it means the world to me; and it's terrific encouragement not just for this story, but any of the other stories I happen to be working on as well. :)

**Me:** Haha. Yay happy dances! I'm mentally playing the song "Happy" song by Pharrell Williams for you! No pressure is awesome, and your confidence in it really makes me happy. Thank you!

**EzzieRakka:** Yes, another binger! haha. Thank you so much, I'm glad you took the time to read both stories and liked them enough to leave me a review as well as follow! I'm sorry for the mistakes, I try to leave as little (_to zero_) as possible. Nevertheless, I'm so glad you've enjoyed the reads. Yes for Blaise and Lillian! I'm always super happy to hear support for their relationship considering they are the whole reason I'm writing this arc anyways. I have too! The lack of Blaise x oc fics was actually the reason I chose to post this little 'series' of mine. I hope the anticipation doesn't disappoint and that you enjoy all of the stories to come! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <strong>**_aren't_**** mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next time!**

**x**


	19. Extra 2: Knockturn Alley

_**AN:**_

I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR THIS DELAY IN UPDATING! I SWEAR IT ON MY LIFE I DIDN'T MEAN FOR IT TO BE SO LATE TONIGHT!

Gah! Ya'll have no idea how guilty I feel about this late posting, seriously, guilty as all get out.

And now that I have sufficiently relayed to you my self-suffering and my formal apology, onto the rest of my AN and then the chapter.

If this chapter has more mistakes than usual, I'm sorry. I've been writing none stop since 11:30 and I've worked two all-days both yesterday and today - hence the late update. If any of it is in the least incoherent, please let me know and I'll answer any questions you guys have or work back through it so it all makes sense!

The second in an unidentified number of extras. I'll be sure to let ya'll know when I've posted the last extra. :)

This chapter covers chapter four in the book and roughly coincides with my chapter 2.

_Slight AU warning_: A lot of this extra differs from JK Rowling's coinciding chapter, unlike my last update, what was altered was done so in order to benefit my portrayal of her characters. I'm sorry if this disappoints or angers anybody, but, it was a necessary adjustment.

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my **reviewers,** big thank you to you (_all beautifully wonderful spec-freaking-tacular all __of you_)! Ya'll _know_ you make me smile too, (_sometimes I even do a stupid little happy dance)_ and **your responses are at the bottom**! :D

x

* * *

><p>Lucius cast one last look at his ward, his niece, before leaving her behind in the dark, dangerous alley to step into the large, dimly lit wizard's shop; a place that would most likely never be visited in an attempt to shop for his son's school supplies.<p>

With Draco just behind him, Lucius cast a fleeting glance over the store's _props_.

There was a glass case nearby that held a withered hand on a cushion, a bloodstained pack of cards, and a staring glass eye. Dramatized, darkly fashioned masks stared down from the shop's walls with an assortment of human bones lying upon the counters, as rusty, spiked instruments hung from every sector of the ceiling.

Lucius had seen much scarier things in his lifetime, as had his children, his _child_ and his _ward_, he silently corrected himself, both quickly and viciously. Nevertheless, though Draco was mildly intrigued by a few of the exaggerated exhibits, neither he nor Lucius were awed or enraptured by the gaudy displays; and had Lillian present, Lucius knew that the young girl wouldn't have batted an eye.

The reason for Lillian's absence was due to her discomfort when in the presence of the shop's keeper. Never had Lillian outright spoken about the minute level of uneasiness she felt, but Lucius had raised the young girl, and thus knew her almost as well as he did his own child; and as a result of this 'knowing', Lucius had been able to note, on several prior occasions, Lillian's ill reaction to Mr. Borgin's presence. Lucius wasn't too surprised by Lillian's behavior for the young Black despised those who would behave one way, but act another.

Lillian could always tell when something was amiss, and it didn't take a fool to realize that Mr. Borgin was a sniveling coward who would bend to any man's will in an attempt to get by without special notice.

"Touch nothing, Draco," Lucius stated once he had pulled himself from his quick thoughts. Lucius doubted that his son needed the warning, but Lucius deemed that it was better to be more safe than sorry; _especially_ when it came to those that fell beneath his care.

Recalling an earlier conversation had with his father, Draco turned his curious gaze from the glass eye to look up at the taller, more angular version of himself; the older version of himself who was waiting stoic-faced and still-bodied after ringing a little bell for attention. "A racing broom?"

Before they had left the manor, Draco had been informed that he would be gaining a new broom, a _racing_ broom. For what purpose? Draco wasn't _entirely_ sure, especially considering the fact that Lucius usually only bought him things when he asked for them specifically, and usually, Draco only asked when it was nearing time to his birthday or any other holiday where gifts were usually presented.

When Lucius said nothing, Draco spoke again, "What good is a racing broom in my second year? Second years aren't allowed on the team, the only reason Potter's even on the team is because he's famous."

Bracing his elbows to the glass display, Draco peered down at the barren shelf of skulls, not noticing the way his father's blue gaze slanted towards him. "It is not – _prudent_ – to appear less than fond of Harry Potter," Lucius warned quietly; never did he want his son to be caught on the wrong side of the political war that Lucius was sure would soon arrive. "Not when most of our kind regard him as the hero who made the Dark Lord disappear –" Lucius was stopped from speaking further by the entrance of the man he had left Lillian outside to see. "Ah, Mr. Borgin."

Mr. Borgin was a snooping man, his voice as greasy and oily as the hair pushed back from his face. "Mr. Malfoy, what a pleasure to see you again, delighted – and young Master Malfoy, too – charmed." The man's snake-like eyes bounced from man to boy, "No Miss Black?"

Draco didn't like the way Mr. Borgin posed his inquiry, didn't like the fact that Mr. Borgin's expression closely resembled a sneer as Lillian's name fell from his foul mouth.

"My Ward is of no concern to you, Borgin," Lucius warned with a voice as cold as the arctic; successfully, and immediately quieting the shopkeeper.

"How may I be of assistance?" Borgin stuttered out in a quick, desperate attempt to change the subject, "I must show you, just in today, and very reasonably priced –"

"I'm not buying today, Borgin," Lucius interrupted fluidly, "But selling."

"Selling?" Borgin's forced smile faded slightly.

"You have heard, of course," Lucius began in his most diplomatically frigid business tone, "That the Ministry is conducting more raids," Reaching into the inside pocket of his coat, Lucius withdrew a roll of parchment for Borgin to read, "I have a few items at home that might embarrass me, if the Ministry were to call." Lucius explained calmly, though he rather despised having to explain himself to anyone, _especially_ when that 'anyone' was a sniveling coward.

Mr. Borgin fixed a pair of pince-nez to his nose and looked down the list. "The Ministry wouldn't presume to trouble you, sir, surely?"

Lucius reacted without conscious thought, his expression twisting that into his infamous sneer and his words befalling his mouth as though on autopilot. "I have not been visited, _yet_. The name Malfoy still command a certain respect," A respect born of a dual dose of latent fear, "Yet the ministry grows ever more meddlesome in affairs not their own."

A sudden thought struck Lucius, and he wondered if there would ever come a time when the Ministry would attempt to strip Lillian from his custody; and on that same note, Lucius wondered if the disowned sister of his wife would ever make an attempt to fight for the right over Lillian should the Malfoy name lessen in its' worth or impact. The only reason Lucius and Narcissa had claimed Lillian so easily in the first place had been due to the reigning chaos of the Ministry and the predominantly pureblood nature of power at the time; mixed bloods, muggleborns, or disowned descendants had had no say.

_Andromeda Tonks could try_, Lucius thought grimly, _she could try to take Lillian, _but he would never see Lillian Marlene Black taken from his care… he would never willingly, or easily, let the child he had helped to raise – the child that he was _still_ helping to raise – out of his protection.

But even as those thoughts took hold over his brain, Lucius continued to speak those thoughtless words, "There are rumors about a new Muggle Protection Act - no doubt that flea-bitten, Muggle-loving fool Arthur Weasley is behind it, and as you see, certain of these poisons might make it _appear_—"

"I understand, sir, of course," Mr. Borgin agreed immediately, "Let me see –"

"What is this?" Draco interrupted, seeing the dangerous play of muscle in his father's jaw that spoke to Draco of a whirlpool of thoughts racing dangerously beneath his father's skin. Draco figured a distraction was needed in order to get the dangerous glint of steel blue from his father's gaze, for wherever Lucius's thoughts had taken him; they were not a good place to be.

"Ah, the Hand of Glory!" Said Mr. Borgin, unaware of the maelstrom boiling beneath Lucius Malfoy's coolly collected countenance. "Insert a candle and it gives light only to the holder! Best friend of thieves and plunderers! Your son has fine taste, sir."

"I hope my son will amount to more than thief or a plunderer, Borgin." Lucius quirked a condescending brow at the oily man who blanked near immediately upon the pulsing warning.

"No offense, sir, no offense meant – "

Lucius paid the brownnoser no greater thought, "In that case, perhaps we can return to my list. I am in something of a hurry, Borgin, I have important business elsewhere today –" He let his words trail off, tired of explaining himself to a man unworthy of his time. Lucius had a package burning into the planes of his torso that needed to be handed off, and he had a Ward who had been left alone for long enough; Lillian may have been able to handle herself, and most wizards brave enough to venture into Knockturn Alley may have been easily deterred by the flash of those Black inherited eyes of hers, but that didn't do away with the need Lucius had to see Lillian to safer streets.

Another thought struck Lucius subtly, leaving him with an even deeper urge to sell his items and see to it that Lillian was alright. That thought, was that just because Lillian was safe at the present moment, didn't mean she would always be and Lucius knew, that as the years came and went, he would need to keep a closer eye on his adopted Ward if he wanted to ensure her safety.

As Lucius and Borgin began to haggle for the poisons Lucius sought to rid himself of, Draco ventured off to take a look around the store; the boy silently wishing that Lillian wasn't so put off by Borgin so that she could take a look around with him – neither of them may have not been interested in the dark arts, but they were both intrigued by certain aspects of darker magic. That, and Draco knew that Lillian had the uncanny ability to see the beauty in the most unlikely of things and was curious to see what she found beautiful in the dark shop he found himself in.

Draco glanced over the objects for sale, not _truly_ interested in anything except for a large black cabinet with slightly cracked open doors located just towards the center of the shop.

Draco was very, _very_ aware of his surroundings no matter how clueless he feigned to be. He figured it was a side effect of his upbringing; it was a product of the lives that both he and Lillian lived…never were either of them caught unawares, and ever since Draco's first step into Borgin's shop, his attention had been inexplicably pinned to the large, unassuming cabinet he now stood before.

Glancing at everything else had just been a ruse; a subtle ploy to give him the time he required to properly scrutinize the object of his attention until he had deemed his senses reliable and the object as curiously untrustworthy.

Just as he had reached one hand out to pull at the doors, his father beckoned him towards the shop's exit; they were done with their business there, and had someone rather important that they needed to check up on.

As soon as the Malfoys had exited the shop, Mr. Borgin dropped his oily manner. "Good day yourself, _Mister_ _Malfoy_, and if the stories are true, you haven't sold me _half_ of what's hidden in that _manor_ of yours." Mr. Borgin glared displeasingly at the shop door, as though _it_ were the cause to all of his problems, "Care for blood status me arse. If you cared about blood status like the pureblood bigot you are," Mr. Borgin grumbled angrily beneath his breath, "Then you wouldn't be raising that half-blood _mutt_ spawned by _The Blacks_." He hissed the surname like it was the greatest committer of all evils; and to a lot of people, those who held the Black surname _were_ the greatest committers of all great evils.

What Mr. Borgin didn't realize, however, was that had Lucius Malfoy overheard such enraged, sneering insults directed towards none other than Lillian Black; the Ministry wouldn't have been after Lucius for the possession of certain, implication-ridden poisons … no, the Ministry would have gone after him for murder. At least, they would have if they had ever been able to find the body, which once Lucius Malfoy was through with it, they wouldn't have.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout Outs:_

**Nookazaba:** Thank you! Yay for re-reads! I love knowing that you like this story so much you deem it re-readable. :D :D :D Sorry this update took so long and that I'm technically late! :( Hope you enjoy it just as much as the last one though! / You are going to see their fight as an extra, and Harry and Ron will be in it pretending to be Crabbe and Goyle, though they may not have as big of a part as you might expect/hope for. :D

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:** Thank you greatly you awesome supporter you! :D

**Vaughn Tyler:** Thanks! :D

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: Thank you so much for your calmness about the whole thing. haha. But the longer it takes me, the angrier I get at myself. haha. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**Moon-Chan**: They do say that, and I believe it as well! So awesome that we're on the same page there. haha. :) Thank you for the support!

**Guest:** We are! haha. :) I'm glad you liked how I inserted Lilian into this chapter, it was really subtle (generally) and I was a little worried people might think it was pointless due to the heavy similarities between it and JK Rowling's original chapter. / I'm glad you liked that last bit with Lillian and Draco and that you tied it into the War because that's it's whole purpose. I wrote that in there thinking of what trials they would face once they were older. ;)

**DominaDeSerpensDorcha:** YES! So glad to hear it. haha. :D Thank you for the amazing compliment, and I so hope you continue to think so when it comes time for PoA! Character adoration is one of my main goals, so to know that I've succeeded makes me tremendously happy! I can't wait to put out PoA for you to read, I hope I continue to portray these characters in an enjoyable way for you. :D Thank you so much for leaving such a kick a** review! :D

**Jinx Craft**: No worries! There will be multiple sequels! As of right now, I have a tentative plan to write through each of JK Rowling's books. :)

**Foxe165:** Omg, now I feel super, duper, like quadruple times worse than I already do! I'm so incredibly sorry this update came so late, I have reasons, but really they just sound like excuses to me and I just so hope this update was worth the little extra wait! I'm glad you liked the way I worked her into that first extra, I was a little bit concerned that her part may have been too subtle and that you guys would have found it a little bit redundant to JK Rowling's original chapter. He might! Dobby is perfect, and gosh, you're going to make me blush! Thank you so, so, soo much for your review and your compliments and you're just perfect to for leaving such an awesome review! haha. :) No Blaise in this one, but there _will_ be Blaise eventually, I solemnly swear it!

**StrawberryObsession:** YES! AND I LOVE TO HEAR IT! haha. I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much. There might be a few more harry centric POV chapters, not too positive yet. But I do know a lot of these extras tend to center around characters that aren't Lillian. I'm sorry it was heartbreaking, but it's the reality of their situations; just wait until they're a bit older, it can still be a little heartbreaking at times. :'(. That's Lillian's gig though, always being underestimated/thought of the bad guy. As bad as this is, I'm glad it was foreboding, I _needed_ it foreboding. So be foreboded...;) Thanks again for your review! Your support means the world and I enjoy knowing that _you're_ enjoying this story. Hope you enjoyed this update!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <strong>**_aren't_**** mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next time!**

**x**


	20. Extra 3: Late to 9 and 3 Quarters

_**AN:**_

The third in an unidentified number of extras. I've got, _at least_ nine more extras planned, and I'll most definitely try to double update on some of these so that we can get to PoA faster! :)

Short? Yes. Kind of late? Also yes. On both counts, my apologies. However, I believe that the context of this chapter makes up for the relative shortness!

This chapter covers my chapter 3 (_Hello Platform Nine and Three Quarters_)

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my **reviewers,** big thank you to you (_all beautifully wonderful spec-freaking-tacular all of you_)! Ya'll _know_ you make me smile too, (_sometimes I even do a stupid little happy dance)_ and **your responses are at the bottom**! :D

x

* * *

><p><em>Lillian was cutting it close.<em> Lucius thought to himself, his ice blue eyes cutting across the crowd of muggles in search of his absent niece. The portal to the train would close shortly, and though Lucius was not concerned about getting Lillian to Hogwarts _should_ the portal close before her arrival – for there was such a thing as apparition and he could easily apparate the young girl just outside of Hogwarts' entry – he _was_ concerned considering it wasn't in Lillian's nature to be tardy.

He had been hesitant to allow the young Black to journey to the station by herself, because though he trusted Lillian, he did _not_ trust anyone else – especially when it came to her health and safety. He had agreed, however, because Lillian had assured Lucius that she was just meeting a friend and would come straight from Gringotts to the station with absolutely no stops on the way.

He sent her off to Azkaban on a yearly basis, the fact that he was unsettled by her journeys elsewhere was utterly ridiculous; but just because he could rationalize that his concern was ridiculous, didn't mean that he could do away with it. Rationality never trumped the irrational aspect of human emotions; a lesson he had violently learned long ago... Thankfully though, before the actions, and inactions, of his past could drag his conscious mind to a dark, violent, and rather bloody place; his calculating gaze befell the girl who was his Ward.

Lucius purposefully ignored the way his chest seemed to lighten as he finally spotted Lillian, purposefully ignored the way something in his stomach unclenched in favor of scrutinizing the young brunette beside his niece.

_Devon Maccabee_. Lucius's mind supplied, the muggleborn alliance – no, the muggleborn _friend _– Lillian had mentioned once or twice over the summer months.

With the cold precision that made him a Slytherin - as well as made him one of the most dangerous men in the world - Lucius studied the unfamiliar girl.

She was a pretty child, not quite as pretty as Lillian, but striking enough to one day transform into a rather beautiful woman; her most striking aspect, however, was the discolored eyes behind dark brown eyelashes. There was a startling maturity to the girl's over all countenance, a startling maturity in the way she guarded herself once she became aware of his presence. Devon Maccabee knew who he was, knew of his 'stance' on blood purity and just how dangerous he could be to her; she knew of it, and was consequently wary of him – wary of him in a way that suggested a hard life lived.

Lucius could see pain in young, discolored eyes; he could see pain, and a kind of resilience that was an echo to the very same resilience that kept Lillian functioning no matter what she faced.

When Lucius looked at Devon, he didn't see an incapable muggleborn child underserving of the gift of magic bestowed upon her; he saw a child living a far from privileged life, a child who had found a friend in another whose friendship was hard won, a child who would grow into a more than capable woman, a more than capable _witch_.

"You're cutting it close," Despite his thoughts, despite his inward acceptance of the friend Lillian chose to introduce him to – despite the lack of formal introduction – Lucius kept his tone cool and his gaze icy. He had an image to uphold, an image that must always be perfect, lest he wish to endanger his family to the ultimate threat.

"Sorry, Lord Malfoy," Devon forced herself to speak; and despite her obvious fear of Lucius, the fact that she met his intense, scrutinizing gaze bestowed within him a sliver of respect for the young girl. "It was my fault, not hers."

"_Hmm_," He murmured in response, _she was a worthy friend to his Ward, a friend who had unwittingly just earned his approval. _"Be that as it may, you best be leaving. I won't have two witches missing the train on my time. Your luggage is already on board."

"Of course, I'll see you at Christmas." Lillian responded, her silver eyes speculative as she watched him; and as always when she looked at him with her father's eyes, Lucius felt as though she were seeing parts of him even he couldn't see or wasn't aware of.

A small lowering of his chin signaled to Lillian that she and Devon were dismissed, and Lucius waited until the portal had closed behind the two girls before he turned his back to the platform and made his exit.

He sent a silent prayer to Merlin that Lillian would find herself mostly unaffected by the year that would greet her come her arrival at the Castle. Lucius wasn't exactly _proud_ of his part to play in the upcoming term, but he did what he had to do, and he wouldn't take any of it back.

Lucius did what he did out of necessity. All of his actions in the past, and all of his future actions were done – and would be done – in order to protect those he considered his to protect, in order to protect those he loved. Any collateral damage was just that, _collateral damage_.

He would regret nothing.

He would be ashamed of _nothing,_ from that moment in Flourish and Blotts onward.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout Outs_:

**Nookazaba:** Awesome! So glad that you liked Lucius's caring side - because there _will_ be more of it! Gah, you make me blush. haha. It always makes me ecstatic to see how others are enjoying this story, even when it's as simple as an Extra. :D

**Caring16:** No problemo! As long as you read. ;) I have bits and pieces of PoA planned out, some full scenes, some little parts of scenes. Haha, no need to bow, I wouldn't ever sick Snape upon anyone, _especially_ not a reviewer. haha )

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: I'm glad you found it interesting and that you thought my changes worked over all. I know a lot of people hate any sort of deviation to the original plot, but with an OC, I couldn't _not_. You know? :)

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: Understanding. I dig it. haha. ;)

**Moon-Chan**: Yes! Glad you liked it, I wasn't sure a lot of people would. Hope you liked a look into his protective side in this chapter too, and look forward to more of it, especially in the later 'books'. :)

**Guest 1:** Yes! Another success! haha. I've been getting good reviews so far on Lucius's change of character and I'm super happy about that because I wasn't too sure how well the changes would be received. It _is_ more of a father daughter relationship, which will be better explored in the later books, especially PoA! Thank you for your reassurances! I was _seriously_ beating myself up about it. haha.

**Just Anonymous**: Slight spoiler alert:: first, because he's a slytherin and that makes sh!t complicated haha. Second, because of his later involvement with Voldemort and considering Lillian's blood, it's kind of like a safety precaution for all parties involved. If you can understand what I'm trying to say without saying it all.

**Strawberry Obsession**: :D :D :D :D

**Long Live Marshmallows**: I'm glad you liked that! It was kind of difficult to work in his mentioning(s) of her enough to make that first extra worth it! YES! Another Lucius ooc success! haha. I'm so glad you liked the way I've manipulated his character! :D Hope you like what I did with him in this chapter as well; I also hope you like how I portray him in the later installments as well! :D

**Guest 2**: It's out! Sorry about the delay! I'll do my best to double update next week!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <strong>**_aren't_**** mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next time!**

**x**


	21. Extra 4: Filthy Little Mudblood

_**AN:**_

Another short one, I know, but I figure that's acceptable considering I'll get another update out Friday. Hope you guys feel the same. :D

The fourth in an unidentified number of extras. I've got, _at least_ eight more extras planned, and I'll most definitely try to double update on some of these so that we can get to PoA faster! :)

This takes place during my chapter 5 (_New seekers and condemning slurs)_

Next up, Blaise/Lillian Extra. ;)

**Sidebar:** I didn't edit this one, so if there are too many errors, feel free to let me know ASAP and I'll edit!

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my **reviewers,** big thank you to you (_all beautifully wonderful spec-freaking-tacular all of you_)! Ya'll _know_ you make me smile too, (_sometimes I even do a stupid little happy dance)_ and**your responses are at the bottom**! :D

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>Additional Sidebar<strong>_: This jumps right in to the core of the chapter I drew this extra from. I didn't rewrite the whole thing because complete reiteration is kind of redundant on a lot of levels.

This starts off on the Quidditch pitch, Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood butting heads over who gets to practice and the consequent introduction of Draco as Slytherin's new seeker.

* * *

><p>"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to <em>buy<em> their way in, _they _got in on pure talent."

The words enraged Draco past all reason, and maybe he was so angry because the sharply spoken words had managed to seep beneath his skin and draw metaphorical blood, but years to come, looking back, he would know that even his hurt inspired fury wouldn't ever be an excuse for what came next…nothing could excuse the words he spoke without a single thought to the aftereffects.

"No one asked your opinion you _filthy_ little _Mudblood_." He infused his voice with the venom required to make Hermione hurt, and he _reveled_ in the way tears flooded her eyes and she flinched back from him as though physically harmed.

Quid pro quo. Hermione Granger, a nuisance in his life, an unworthy blurb who Draco had paid _very_ little attention to since first year, managed to wound him. Who was she to judge him? To demean him when he had done _nothing_ to her. What was worse was that he _hated_ the fact that he cared; he _abhorred_ the fact that Granger's words affected him. The only opinions he cared for were those of his friends, his cousin so no other opinion should hurt him.

Draco didn't fully recognize just what had passed his mouth until he registered the near violent reactions from those around him.

The Weasley Twins exploded and it was only because of Flint's reflexes that saved Draco from an intense pounding; Potter's redheaded Weasley was fumbling in his robes to pull a wand and cast a spell that immediately backfired; and the woman chaser was shrieking at volumes incomprehensible to his ears.

Inwardly, as he allowed Flint to continue to act as his full-body shield, Draco sat back, quietly appalled by his words, his only saving grace would be that neither Lillian, or merlin-forbid _Devon_, had been there to witness his thoughtless words.

But a quiet whisper changed his entire perspective on the matter. His stomach wrenched uncomfortably as his eyes jerked across the way to see none other than Lillian and Devon staring at him, Devon almost incomprehensibly, Lillian without a single emotion coloring her expression.

_No._

He wasn't the only one to notice their spectators, the Weasley twins, _freaking Granger_ and a few of the older Gryffindor Quidditch players; but he was the only one to feel a sheer jolt of terror down his spine.

_Merlin, please_. Draco thought silently, he didn't think of Devon as a Mudblood, he thought highly of the girl who was Lillian's closest friend; but he doubted Devon would accept the slight appeasement. And Lillian…Lillian's mother was muggleborn, she was a half-blood and in their world of Slytherin pureblood prejudices, that was _worse_ than being born of two muggles. She would feel his insult as surely as Devon did, maybe worse, Draco acknowledged silently, because Lillian knew him better…trusted him more. He was family, and he had just betrayed her, no matter how unintentional the betrayal had been.

Braving a step forward, he watched with broken eyes as Devon stumbled back, wide eyes never leaving him as she begged of his cousin, "_Lillian_," The silent please at the end didn't need to be acknowledged.

Draco had never felt such trepidation, such concern, as he did the moment Lillian turned her back on him and escorted Devon from the pitch. What if she never forgave him?

With just one word, he had lost a good friend, not just an alliance, but a _friend_…he couldn't lose his cousin as well. He couldn't lose Lillian – she had been his only constant in the cutthroat world of their lifestyle.

Draco didn't know what hurt most, the knowledge that _he_ was the cause of his own pain; or the awareness that not once had Lillian glanced at him after she had turned away.

With painful ferocity, he jerked his thoughts back under a brutal restraint; schooling his features so that no one would see his inner turmoil. He was so calmly focused when everyone turned their attention back to him, that he nearly had _himself_ convinced that he was unbothered by what had just transpired.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout Outs_:

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: Thanks! So glad you thought so! :D

**Vaughn Tyler**: Thanks! :)

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Thank you! Keeping it up! haha. :)

**Long Live Marshmallows**: Probably not indeed. haha. ;)

**Moon-Chan**: Thank you, I'm so glad you like it and the resulting character development. What do you mean placement wise? Like, as I write the chapters, put the extras up after those chapters? Or incorporate those extras into the chapters?

**Just Anonymous**: Yes! So glad you understood it and your resulting conclusion is also how I view Slytherins (at least in this story line). :)

**StrawberryObsession:** I do know that sensation and the fact that you experienced that? Makes me freaking _ecstatic_. haha. :)** / /** haha, you are entitled to those thoughts, and well, there are worse things than being omnipotent. ;) I'm glad you like the short, simplicity of it all especially since I've been making main story chapter so long - I was a little timid that you guys might feel shorted or something. I'm glad you liked how I've portrayed everything and the glimpses of the other character's perspectives. I _will_ do more chapters like the last chapter, and this chapter, in the future. And i have another story, a Covenant story, where I write from a lot of different perspectives and I started out this story with that same goal in mind but it just delved into a mainly Lillian POV story. I _will_ have multiple view chapters though, eventually. That's one of the main reasons I write in third-person, it makes it easier to transition from perspectives without throwing readers off or having to start completely different chapters. **/ /** Super glad you liked that part - there's more of Lucius's care for Lillian to come. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <strong>**_aren't_**** mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next time!**

**x**


	22. Extra 5: Healing Hands & Alliance Rules

_**AN:**_

The fifth of an unidentified number of extras. I've got at _least _seven more planned, and I'll most definitely do my best to try an double update so that we can get to PoA faster! :)

This takes place sometime during/after chapter 5 (_new seekers and condemning slurs)_ where these encounters are alluded to, and in order to help you guys out, I've copied the main parts from the CoS book chapter that I've further referenced in the actual Extra content.

There _will_ be more Blaise and Lillian so don't fret that this is the end for them, cause it isn't.

**Sidebar**: I didn't edit this one either, so if there are too many errors, feel free to let me know ASAP and I'll edit!

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my **reviewers,** big thank you to you (_all beautifully wonderful spec-freaking-tacular all of you_)! Ya'll _know_ you make me smile too, (_sometimes I even do a stupid little happy dance)_and**your responses are at the bottom**! :D

x

* * *

><p><strong>This extra has references to this scene:<strong>

_Without waiting for his response, Lillian turned her back to Draco and made her way back to the commons. She had only taken a couple of steps, however, when she ran into a stone-faced Blaise, an edge to his caramel gold eyes that she couldn't interpret, but had her wondering if it was concern she was seeing. "Can I borrow your notes?"_

_A solitary nod was her answer, but as she made to pass him, a warm hand wrapped gently around her left wrist. At her flinch of pain, golden eyes fell to her arm, where her robe covered the damage done to her bones by Devon's relentless grip two days prior._

_There was a question in his gaze, and though he didn't speak it, and in fact actually released her, she could tell by the hard clenching of his jaw that he wouldn't let it go, he_ would_ question her about it, just not at the moment. At that one moment in time, she had other obligations, and he knew it; so her let her leave without question._

* * *

><p>"Where did you learn how to do this?" Lillian inquired of the boy quietly tending to her badly bruised wrist.<p>

She hadn't been wrong in her assumption that Blaise would demand answers for her earlier flinching. And she used the term 'demand' relatively loosely considering he had merely requested to see her wrist once he had joined her in the common room late that very evening.

"My grandmother was a healer," He spoke quietly, attention never lifting from the five nail indentations that he was smoothing cool ointment over. "Whenever I visited, she taught me the basics of what she knew herself. She used to say," He explained in those calm tones that always commanded her full attention, "That no matter my profession, instilling within me the knowledge to fix broken people would always serve my aspirations."

Lillian studied the flawless mocha of his skin, observed the way the flames of the fire made his dark hair flicker with green hues before she asked in a tone just as soft as his, "Am I broken, Blaise?"

His fingers faltered for the briefest of a seconds as he lifted the soft cotton gauze to wrap around her wounded wrist, "Are you?"

Lillian thought about his veiled question for a moment, pondering the truth of any response she might give when she settled on giving a truth that was infinite. "I think everyone has got a little part of them that isn't fully functional."

A soft press of his thumb along the crease of the bandage before Blaise shifted back, settling into the footstool he had pulled before her seat on the couch. He didn't say anything, not at first, but his lack of words didn't make him silent; not when those golden eyes that seemed to speak a whole different language all by themselves.

"What was said today," There was a slight narrowing of his focused eyes as he finally spoke, "Blood be damned, Malfoy was out of line."

The use of Draco's surname told Lillian just what Blaise thought of the situation he had obviously discerned from the confrontation he had witnessed earlier that day; and the subtle hardening of Blaise's jaw line told her what his words did not – she wasn't allowed to forgive Draco for the grievances caused, at least, not any time soon.

"It was," Her silent confirmation in regards to his unspoken demand. She didn't know if she had it in her to forgive Draco easily, but she knew it wouldn't happen quickly.

By silent agreement, the two vowed to meet in the Slytherin common room every night until Lillian and Draco were once more on speaking terms; because they both knew that Draco would monopolize Blaise the most. It wasn't the fairest of choices, but that was how Slytherin alliances operated – even if their particular alliances were more like friendships than business arrangements.

Draco had aligned with Blaise first, thus with the split in time spent together, Draco would see Blaise more often than Lillian would outside of classes; but both Blaise and Lillian had grown too used to each other's silent but near constant company and as such, were unwilling to yield all of their time to Draco.

So they would meet in the evenings as they frequently had in the past, if not to talk than just to enjoy the comfortable, companionable silence the other offered with no strings attached. The situation wasn't ideal, they wouldn't see each other at meals because Lillian knew Draco would not be welcomed anywhere near to where Devon sat, but it was an acceptable substitute – a substitute that they could live with until the rift between cousins was inevitably mended.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

In relation to another _(later)_ chapter, in this extra, Blaise doesn't have an actual confirmation of Draco's use of a blood slur. _However,_ he does have his suspicions of what happened as of this scene and the chapter it referenced, so he understands that Draco did something he shouldn't have and thus you get the content of this extra.

Hopefully that made some kind of sense.

* * *

><p>Kind of disappointed by the end, it didn't really come out the way I wanted it to, but I hope it's enjoyable nonetheless. :)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Special Shout Outs:<em>

**Moon-chan**: Not a bad idea, the problem with that though, is that I don't usually have the extras as I write the scene. Sometimes I don't even know what all I'm going to include as an extra - but I _will_ try and incorporate more POV perspectives in the next installments.

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape**: Thanks! :)

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Yes! So glad you liked it so much, and that you enjoyed Draco's POV. :D There will be more of that to come. :)

**Long Live Marshmallows**: I'm glad you find it interesting and that you enjoyed the insight into Draco's thoughts. Yes, yes he does, haha. But hey, I think he learned his lesson, the hard way, but sometimes the hard way is the best way. ;)

**Caring16:** You are very welcome haha. And understandable, he does tend to exert favoritism. Glad you liked this chapter and Draco's POV. I hope you have an excellent weekend and thank you! :D

**StrawberryObsession:** Yay! Positive feedback makes my life. haha. I'm glad you got to see that Draco did in fact mean his regret and wasn't just faking it!And yes, I often feel as though, sure, Draco's a prick, but Hermione's a snobbish prissy thing as well and Draco doesn't deserve all the blame for some of the things he does. I'm glad you liked the excerpt so much, and look forward to future ones; I seriously cannot _wait_ to write the scene between he and Devon during Christmas. ;)

**Jazmine Cruz**: Yay! I'm so glad you like it and that you took the time to review and tell me so! Here's your update, hope you enjoy it! :D

**Foxe165:** YAY! I hope you enjoyed this eagerly anticipated chapter, and if you felt shorted, there _will_ be more Blaise and Lillian QT so you haven't seen the last of them yet! ;) Hmm...well, you may or may not get just what you wished for. Maybe. I'm _not_ going to spoil anything for you. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <strong>**_aren't_**** mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next time!**

**x**


	23. Extra 6: Moste Potente Potions

_**AN:**_

The sixth in an unidentified number of extras. I've got, _at least_ seven more extras planned, and I'll most definitely try to double update on some of these so that we can get to PoA faster! :)

This takes place during my chapter 8 (_Rogue Bludgers and Wayward House Elves)_

I can't recall if I had anything else to say so if I've forgotten something, well, I'll inform ya'll next update. ;)

**Side note**: I really need to figure out a couple name for Blaise and Lillian - I never dreamed of having so many Blaise x OC supporters, and I figure in honor of the support shown for their slowly developing (slow-burnish) relationship, they should have a ship name. I am totally open to ideas using any aspects of Blaise and Lillian's names, first name, Lillian's middle name, and surnames not excluded. I figure I'd give you guys the honor of officially dubbing them. And on that note, I've never actually had to create shipping names so, well, I hope it's an honor for you guys to create it; or at least that you guys enjoy brainstorming. :D

**Warning:** Didn't edit!

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my **reviewers,** big thank you to you (_all beautifully wonderful spec-freaking-tacular all of you_)! Ya'll _know_ you make me smile too, (_sometimes I even do a stupid little happy dance)_and**your responses are at the bottom**! :D

x

* * *

><p><strong>A little Context:<strong>

_Ron, Harry, Hermione on their way to the library for Moste Potente Potions from getting a signed note from Lockhart._

* * *

><p>"I don't believe it," Harry said as he, Ron, and Hermione examined the signature on the note they had gotten Professor Lockhart to sign with no trouble at all and only a little butt-kissing needed. "He didn't even <em>look<em> at the book we wanted."

"That's because he's a brainless _git_," Said Ron. "But who cares, we've got what we needed – "

"He is _not_ a brainless git," Hermione defended shrilly as they half ran towards the library, she _really_ needed this book in order to properly execute the plan she had thought up.

"Just because he said you were the best student of the year – "

They dropped their voices as they entered the muffled stillness of the library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was a thin, irritable woman who looked like an underfed vulture.

"_Moste Potente Potions?_" Madam Pince repeated suspiciously, trying to take the note from a highly reluctant Hermione. Madam Pince hadn't been suspicious of Lillian simply because Pince had watched the young girl for a year and a half, watched her come to the library and leaf through exceedingly, more and more complicated texts each passing week.

Madam Pince _trusted_ Miss Black to be reading for the sheer purpose of her intelligent curiosity, but these three? Maybe had it just been Hermione Granger, she wouldn't bat an eye, but Harry Potter_ and _Ronald Weasley? The two boys were so _rarely_ seen in her library that she couldn't help but to be suspicious of their want to see such an advanced book.

"I was wondering if I could keep it." Hermione admitted somewhat breathlessly, nervous that even _with_ the note they would be denied.

"Oh, come on," Ron huffed before wrenching the paper from Hermione's grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough."

Pince held the note up to the light as though determined to detect a forgery, but it unfortunately passed the test. Though she was mildly appeased considering no matter the proof of _professor _approval – if you could call that blond-haired quacking oaf a status as prestigious as Hogwarts' professor – Madam Pince got to deny the three Gryffindors access.

"Unfortunately," Madam Pince began with a slight twist to her mouth that belied her 'regrets'. "This book has already been checked out to another student for the duration of two weeks and until the time aforementioned book is returned, I cannot permit you three to check it out."

All three wore equivalent expressions of shock, _who _could have checked out the very book Hermione needed to complete her potion? "Who?" Hermione demanded, somewhat haughtily, much to Madam Pince's disdain.

"Miss Lillian Black." Pince responded pointedly, nodding in a satisfied fashion as Miss Granger promptly lost all traces of haughtiness. "Now if you'll excuse me."

"What do we do _now_?" Ron bemoaned as the three ducked back into Myrtle's bathroom in an attempt at privacy.

"We'll have to wait," Harry shrugged, still wondering about why Black had such an advanced book and just which professor would have given a second year permission so easily. But then he rolled his eyes and scoffed inwardly, who else? _Professor Snape._

"We _can't_ wait, the potion takes _forever_ to brew!" Hermione snapped angrily, "I'll just have to ask Lillian to return the book, or at least give it to me."

Ron sputtered, "But she's a _snake_! Who cares if she's helped Longbottom or that she's apparently not on speaking terms with _Malfoy_. She won't just, hand it over."

Hermione scoffed, "We're acquaintances, at least, we're on speaking terms."

"You're friends?" Harry inquired, genuinely surprised by that information.

Ron interrupted before Hermione could answer, "Of course they aren't. Slytherins don't have friends," He crossed his arms and scowled, "And have we forgotten that she's related to _Malfoy!_ She won't give it over just to spite us."

"Oh honestly Ronald, she's nothing like her cousin!" Hermione scowled at the redheaded boy, feeling defensive over the dark-haired girl that had only ever _helped_ Hermione in the past, despite Hermione's short-sightedness on certain occasions prior.

Before Ron could respond and the two could get into an even bigger argument, Harry intervened, "Do you really think she'll lend us the book, no questions asked?" Because obviously some suspicion would arise and they couldn't afford to divulge any minuscule part of their plans, especially when those plans meant _infiltrating_ Slytherin territory.

"It doesn't hurt to ask," Hermione countered, and after getting a reluctant nod of approval from Harry, and a stubborn huff from Ronald, they decided that Hermione _would_ indeed take the risk of asking a favor of Slytherin second year, Lillian Black; and honestly, though Hermione didn't tell the boys this, she wasn't too sure just how well she would be received by the silver-eyed girl.

Hermione and Lillian hadn't really spoken all that much thus far into the semester, and Hermione was well aware that going to the other girl for a favor probably wouldn't warrant a warm reception from Lillian – not that Hermione would really blame the other girl, but still…they _needed _that book, _Harry_ needed that book.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout Outs_:

**Monzepelmoon:** Glad you liked it and that you could connect this scene to their future romantic relationship. :)

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: :D Glad you liked it! I'm sure you'll enjoy the future interactions between the two as well, hopefully, fingers crossed. ;)

**Caring16:** Gah! Thank you! Super stoked you liked it, and thanks so, so, so much for the continued praise; it means the world! ;D

**StrawberryObsession:** What? That's one of my most looking-forward to scenes! haha. So glad you liked this little show of their bond. I so love writing those special moments. :D

**Foxe165:** YES! Success! Haha. I'm glad you can't stand it. ;) I'm so glad that so many readers already find them to be so perfect together, because trust me, they get _so. much. better! _when they get older! :D

**Guest:** I love you! haha. In a totally platonic, you rock for loving this story kind of way. ;) Yes, people do call Lillian Lily, I think Devon has done it a couple of times, maybe Draco, and the Tonks as well. That nickname will be seen more in the later installations, and as certain relationship *cough cough* Blaise *cough cough* grow deeper. ;) And no worries, Harry will eventually make the connection, probably most definitely in PoA.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <strong>**_aren't_**** mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next time!**

**x**


	24. Extra 7: Reminiscing Zabinis

_**AN:**_

The seventh in an unidentified number of extras. I've got, _at least_ six more extras planned, and I'll most definitely try to double update on some of these so that we can get to PoA faster! :)

Sorry this update took so long! I was ready to post it earlier this evening but then there were issues with my niece and her tigger and zebra and basically I got sucked in by infant cuteness and it's a serious problem. But I'm posting, so better late than never.

This goes outside normal character POV, meaning this centers around Nadia and Nicolai Zabini and it's a _(slight)_ look into their relationship.

This Extra correlates to my chapter 10 (_Two Causes and Unforgotten Celebrations_) where Lillian and Blaise take the train ride home for christmas holidays and Blaise 'escorts' Lillian to near where Narcissa waits for her on the opposite end of the platform to his own parents.

**Sidebar:** In regards to Lillian x Blaise ship names, I'm really favoring Lillaise but I like Blaily too. I'm still open to suggestions so if you guys think of other names, don't hesitate to volunteer!

**WARNING:** Slight** T rating** for innuendos mostly.

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my **reviewers,** big thank you to you (_all beautifully wonderful spec-freaking-tacular all of you_)! Ya'll _know_ you make me smile too, (_sometimes I even do a stupid little happy dance)_and**your responses are at the bottom**! :D

x

* * *

><p>Nadia and Nicolai Zabini had been married for fourteen years, together for sixteen, and still they were as in love as they had ever been if not a tad more so.<p>

Nadia hadn't come from the kind of wealth Nicolai had, then again, it was Nicolai who had taken his ancestors' simple businesses and built an empire; it was Nicolai who had empowered the last name Zabini to what it was presently.

But money hadn't ever meant much to Nicolai, all he ever wanted was enough to support whatever family he gained and whatever family he had; he knew money didn't buy happiness and he had been raised by upper middle class, he had been raised on the notion that if you wanted something, you earned it through hard work and strength of character.

Nicolai Zabini was raised by a good, strong father to be a good, strong man, and that was how he would raise his own son; there was no room for moral ambiguity in the Zabini bloodline, hence their legendary title as neutral in any and all blood disputes. The Zabinis took care of their own, and left everyone else to their own biddings; only if they found a reason to take sides in any blood war, would they finally choose and align themselves accordingly.

"You're thinking hard." Nadia mused softly as they waited for the Hogwarts Express.

Nicolai looked to his wife, a small quirk of his lips speaking worlds, as he looked fondly to the woman who stole his breath every hour of every day.

"Is that a question?"

She gave him a playful scowl before her eyes scanned the crowd of waiting parents and siblings, his gaze, however, stayed on her. "You had your reminiscing expression on. It didn't need to be a question."

Nadia's small smile of amusement had a shot of warmth pulsing beneath his chest.

Before he could counter the smart quip, the train was pulling up with three successive blows of it's horn, the crowd around them roared with barely restrained energy and any remark he could have made would have been drowned by the fluctuate of noise, so he settled with resting a strong hand to the lower curve of her spine, his fingers slowly tracing small figures along the soft material of her sweater as she leaned back into his touch.

As Nadia watched the train for signs of their son, Nicolai watched the crowds for any sign of a potential threat. It always paid to be vigilant, especially when there were burgeoning mumbles of a dark force on the rise; he may have been a businessman, but he had trained alongside some of the toughest Aurors of both his and his Father's time, he had also excelled in all of his Defense Against the Dark Arts courses.

Nadia spotted miss Lillian Black before she spotted Blaise, and the Brazilian woman briefly recalled her first introduction to the young girl around Christmastime last year. Miss Black had been polite, and intelligent, but there had also been minute traces of fatigue and traces of darkness that had seemed to cling to the girls' over all countenance. Those subtle marks of fatigue had stood out and concerned both Nadia and Nicolai, and they had both briefly worried that the unhealthy display had been a direct cause of something done by her Guardians. That worry, however, _had_ been brief because they had soon after noted the well disguised concern in Narcissa Malfoy's own expression as she watched her Ward with almost hawkish intent.

Nadia slid a hand to rest against her husbands' clothed torso, marveling at the heated strength beneath his shirt for but a moment, before lifting her head to give him her attention, "Does he remind you of anyone?"

Nicolai's eyes found their son easily through the bustling mass of bystanders, tracking his movements with a proud smirk before lowering his chin to look at Nadia. "Now who's reminiscing?"

She gave a soft laugh that caressed his ears and warmed his skin. "Do you think there's something there?" Something being an interest not completely platonic.

"Anything that is there will happen in its' own time." Nicolai voiced in his deep murmur, "They are friends." Blaise spoke rarely of those he schooled with, but the ones he did speak of - Lillian, Draco, and Devon included - were those who had become some relatively important fixture in his life.

"She's reserved." Nadia noted.

Nicolai quirked a brow ironically, "So is our son."

Nadia laughed, "He gets it honest." She conceded warmly, for Nicolai himself was well-reserved company and had always been so unless inside the private walls of their home; but it was part of the appeal. Only Nadia got to see the true parts of Nicolai Zabini, only _she_ knew the man behind the casual disregard and all encompassing neutrality, only _she_ had earned that right and knowing that? It was the greatest gift she had ever received.

She was watching as Blaise led Lillian through the crowd, watched, intrigued as he took a few points of contact that would have impacted Lillian had Blaise not stepped in front of her at certain key instances.

She was drawn out of her perusal by a firm press of fingertips to her spine, by the hand gently ushering her to rest against the solid strength of her husband's chest just in time for him to press an affectionate kiss to the curves of her mouth.

When he pulled back his eyes were darkened by two shades, and her eyes were pinned to the talented mouth that had, over time, claimed every inch of her body as his. "You're thinking too hard."

She laughed, kissing his mouth one more time, chaste but with a promise of something more to be had later, before turning to watch the progression of her son after he had escorted Lillian to Narcissa Malfoy; she noted the small smile on Lillian's young features with a sliver of pride because their son had put _that_ smile on the young girl's features.

And in her moment of pride, Nadia Zabini had never been more content with the life she had chosen; her husband was a spectacular father, a loving husband, and a beautiful man, and their son was turning out to be just as strong, just as beautiful, and just as capable as his father. So when Blaise reached them a little ways down the platform, Nadia hugged him close and murmured to him in her native tongue just how proud she was of him, and the man he was becoming.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

**Tentative schedule for what's next**: Devon/Draco's christmastime adventures. May or may not include Devon and Draco's confrontation (_if the confrontation isn't in Extra #8 update, it will more likely than not be in Extra #9 update)_

_Special Shout Outs_:

**Smartybrains:** Dude, I totally dig Lillaise! I think that's my favorite so far, that might be a serious contender! :D Hope you enjoyed this Extra!

**Long Live Marshmallows**: Is it bad that I was kind of aiming for that? Like, I wrote part of his lines thinking, wow, that makes him sound really annoying. I've got bits and pieces of the next installment, I haven't written it all out yet though. There will probably be a few weeks after I've fully completed CoS that I don't update to give myself more time to work on it. I'm going back to college soon, so I'll have more time than I do now to work on everything. But those updates _will_ come once a week, probably on Fridays.

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx:** Thank you! I am keeping it up. haha. Thanks for the suggestion!

**Moon-Chan**: Sorry you didn't like it so much, hope you liked this one though! Only time will tell to your wonderings. :)

**Caring16:** Neither do I and I totally respect that you're the same way. If you don't like something, just don't read it, you don't have to be all mean about it. Thanks for all the encouragement! Hope you enjoyed this update! :D

**StrawberryObsession:** Yes for Hermione-like warm places in our hearts! haha. She'll continue to be pretentious at times throughout the series, _but_, hopefully you'll like her enough for the position she plays in Lillian's story. Good! Harry's reaction was _meant_ to be irksome, kind of as a way to separate them a little bit further. Strange indeed. :) And that's why Lillian reserves her friendship for few and far between - because so many people just immediately jump to conclusions about herself; it's part of the reason she is who she is. No worries, Harry will eventually know her better, but, that isn't to say he'll never be irksome again.

**Guest:** Thanks for the suggestions! I kind of like Blaily, haha, and awesome for the support no matter the ship name. ;) Yay for adoration! I'm so glad you liked that snippet, I felt like I should have put a little more in there, but I didn't want to overwhelm their kind of subtle (_but not really_) relationship. No worries, Blaise won't ever let Draco work one over on him; he's not Draco's puppet, he's an equal that doesn't put up with bullish*t. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <strong>**_aren't_**** mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next time!**

**x**


	25. Extra 8: Up To No Good

**_AN:_**

Sorry again for the inconvenience that came with my posting last night, but here's the rest of the chapter, as promised.

The seventh in an unidentified number of extras. I've got, at least six more extras planned, and I'll most definitely try to double update on some of these so that we can get to PoA faster! :)

**_warning:_ **didn't edit.

**Sidenote**: Those who reviewed to Part 1, I responded below extra 7's responses. :)

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my **reviewers,** big thank you to you (_all beautifully wonderful spec-freaking-tacular all of you_)! Ya'll _know_ you make me smile too, (_sometimes I even do a stupid little happy dance) _and **your responses are at the bottom**! :D

x

* * *

><p><strong>Focus:<strong> Some of Devon's christmas vacation at the castle.

* * *

><p>"Peeves," Devon scowled over her oatmeal, the trickster ghost had been her ever-present shadow ever since he had woken her up; woken her up far sooner than she would have ever gotten up willingly on a school break. And though she had yelled, scowled, and continuously grumbled through Peeves' shenanigans, Devon appreciated it because the stark loneliness that came with Lillian's absence was truly depressing.<p>

Currently Peeves was gleefully tugging on Devon's ponytail, the soft jerks causing every other spoonful of her breakfast to plop into her bowl with a muted splash. She had just admitted an exasperated sigh, resigned to starving the rest of vacation when Peeves was suddenly gone.

She vaguely recalled hearing at one point to never question a miracle, thus she didn't turn in question or call the ghosts name, merely prepared to take another bite of her cooling breakfast with a soft '_Thank Merlin_' only to lose the entire scoop of oatmeal as two voices rang out in clear unison behind her.

"We only answer to that name on Mondays, Tuesdays, and every other Thursday. Fred and George are our mundane names."

Predictably, Devon jumped at the sudden intrusion, head whipping to either side as two familiar-faced redheads clamored onto the empty space on either side of her.

The boy on her left leaned forward to eye her oatmeal with distaste. The boy on her right eyed the boy on her left before turning pretty blue eyes on her, "Peeves favors you."

Deciding to just roll with whatever strange event was conspiring, Devon quirked a brow, "I'm a favorable person."

The boy on her left laughed, the boy she was facing smirked. "Peeves doesn't favor." He reiterated.

Both brows quirked this time, "He favors the infamous Weasley Twins just fine." She challenged, the boy's smirk grew, the color of his eyes shifting minutely with a shift in emotion, that emotion being mischief if she knew anything at all about the Weasley twins.

"But that's because," The boy she faced didn't even pause as the boy on her left spoke in harmony with him, "We're always up to no good."

Devon laughed at that, "Am I safe, sitting next to two managers of mischief?" She inquired curiously as she looked between the two boys, cataloging their blatant similarities and their very few, very slight differences.

Their sudden silence concerned her, wondering what she had said that inspired a silent twin conversation had with her caught in the middle.

"Fred," The boy on her left - George - said after their telepathic conversation must have come to an end. "Take a look at the lass's breakfast." Dutifully, Fred leant over Devon's shoulder to peer into her hopeless breakfast.

"Oh I see what you mean George." Fred responded gravely before knicking Devon's spoon and taking a large bite of the thick, plain substance. "Cold too."

"This is an unacceptable breakfast for our mutual co conspirator." George exclaimed with flourish; and their behavior reminded Devon of the times in the past week that she had witnessed the twins escort Harry around the castle, exclaiming that Harry potter was the heir of slithering and how other students needed to make way for his terrifying greatness.

"You said it Gred."

"Lead the way Forge." George instructed and before Devon was even aware of moving, she was being herded surprisingly carefully away from her table and towards the exit.

"Should I have written my will before breakfast?" She inquired somewhat cheekily.

Fred and George both froze just a few yards outside of the great hall, and they shared a look before turning to face her with equal expressions of surprised pleasure. "Cheeky." George noted.

"We like it," They said in unison, much to Devon's increasing delight.

There had been a set of twins or two coming through the orphanage every few years, and each time, the double duos had always managed to win over Devon remarkably fast; Ben and Abigail were still in the orphanage in which Devon was raised, and she both fears and anticipated returning to find them absent.

A lanky arm strewn around her shoulders pulled her out of her solemn thoughts, "You alright there, Mismatch?" Fred inquired curiously, and rather quietly as though maybe he were concerned.

"You sort of just left us behind for a moment." George announced from a few feet ahead.

Devon smiled teasingly, "Maybe you lot just bored me out of consciousness."

The arm around her shoulders tightened for a second as George looked to her in mock outrage, "Bite your silk tongue two-toned!"

Devon bit her lip to quit from laughing, "It isn't my fault the Weasley twins have suddenly come upon an audience that cannot be blinded or fooled."

"Oh you'll reap the day you spoke those words." Fred warned from beside her.

"You mean today?" She smirked at George's guffaw and Fred's smirk, a smirk that almost gave her chills considering the look could mean nothing good to come for her.

"You best hope we don't leave you behind," Fred warned mockingly, but before Devon could question just what he meant George was pulling open a painting Devon didn't think could be opened before climbing up the small ledge into an unlit passageway.

It wasn't but two seconds before George was poking his head around the painting, "You coming?"

"Coming where?" And if she was a little nervous, well, it was only to be expected considering she hadn't exchanged two words with the third year boys until that morning.

"On an adventure." George announced as though that were obvious, Fred retrieved his arm and clamored into the passageway before both boys extending a hand in silent offering.

"Don't worry, Mismatch, our wands are safely tucked away."

Her eyes narrowed in speculation, "Why do I not believe that makes you lot any less dangerous."

"Cause you're a smart Slytherin." George winked and Fred wiggled his fingers in invitation.

With a big breath she reached out her hands, her fingers hovering jut above their open palms as she looked between the two with scrutinizing eyes, "I'm trusting you two, if this goes wrong, I'll sic Peeves on you." She warned, surprised when fingers curled around her hands and lifted her easily into the passageway with them; she didn't expect to be faced with two suddenly very serious pranksters.

"No worries Devon," George assured.

"No pranks, just a little light hearted fun." Fred replied seriously, and Devon figured the older boys must have been aware of just how rare a Slytherin's trust was given because as they led her through the dark corridors talking a mile a minute with words and shared sentences that made her laugh, scowl, and reply in kind with cheek; they made sure to explain which path they were taking, where they were with each twist in the passageway, as well as made sure to keep close beside her at all times.

After her third stumble over a crack, she said to hell with it and grabbed the hem of George's sweater, and took ahold of Fred's hand until he wrapped his fingers around her palm with a reassuring squeeze and not once did they let her fall or stumble.

With one final turn she was pulled to a halt, "First stop," George announced in his best announcer's impersonation. "The heart of Hogwarts."

With a weary expression, Devon skeptically watched the big reveal only to be blown away by the sight that greeted her eyes.

The room was large, open, warm; filled with pleasant aromas that made her half-fed stomach growl in protest. There were stoves, tables, and what she imagined to be coolers tucked away strategically in locations that only added to the comforting atmosphere of the Castle's kitchen.

There were little creatures with big eyes and even larger ears skittering around the room in an organized panic. Fred and George shared a grin of triumph behind her back, not that she noticed, she was too enamored by the new sight, didn't snap out of her daze until an adorable little creature appeared before her with a large grin, "Master Fred, Master George, you've returned!"

"We told you we would," Fred exclaimed with a wink for punctuation.

"We didn't," George picked up, "Tell you we'd be bringing a guest."

Devon turned to ask a question of Fred only to find George suddenly on her right, Fred on her left; she idly wondered if they had switched themselves on purpose before pushing away the thought and turning to the twin on her left. "It's not any trouble, is it Fred?"

Fred blinked in muted shock, wondering how on earth the second year girl had figured out which twin was which when most of the journey had been had in the dark and upon their arrival, Fred and George had swapped places; not on purpose, it had just sort of happened that way.

"The more the merrier," He assured after his silence had stretched on just a little too long, "Elves love company."

She grinned before she was suddenly being jerked forward by a small hand around her own, and when she faced forward she realized that the little female elf was leading her towards one of the well-worn wooden tables off to the main bustle and hustle of the kitchen.

"We're getting prepared for lunch," The little Elf informed, "But you three can eat here." She informed, "Master George has informed me that Mistress Two-Toned did not eat a full breakfast and that cannot be allowed." The Elf commanded before ushering Devon into a chair and snapping her fingers to make a wide spread of delicious smelling food appear across the four-seater table.

"You let us know if you need anything else." The Elf instructed before she was gone in a flurry of activity.

Devon waited for the Twins to the two chairs across from her before she questioned, "How did you two come by this place?"

"We have our ways," They replied in unison, and Devon didn't push for details; figured they had said all they were going to say on the matter.

They spent the duration of their meal sharing stories, George and Fred telling Devon of their family and some of the pranks the two had pulled, some of the adventures they had gone on and Devon told the two boys of some of the mischief she had gotten up to in the orphanage back at London, told them of some of the things she had done with Lillian while at Hogwarts.

It wasn't until after their early, but hefty lunch that Fred questioned, "Why were you eating alone at Hufflepuff?"

Devon shrugged, "Because Hufflepuff was the only empty house table." That wasn't to say that all Hufflepuffs had returned home for the holidays, but any Hufflepuffs who had remained had friends in other houses and sat either at the sparsely-filled Ravenclaw or Gryffindor tables for meals.

"Why not sit with Slytherin?" George prompted.

Devon sighed, "Because the few Slytherins I like aren't here." She admitted, she had even made it a point to sit with her back to her house table because she didn't want anything to do with Draco, not even to look at him.

"Is it hard?" Fred inquired with a serious tone.

"Is what hard?" Devon returned.

"Being Muggleborn in Slytherin," George explained easily.

Devon took a moment to think about their inquiries seriously, her mouth pursing before stretching into a faint smile, "I thought it was going to be," She admitted honestly, "But Lillian has made it easy." She doubted they would believe that anything about Lillian Black could be good, but if that was the case, it was their own shortsightedness that would cause them to miss out on something wonderful. "She's a terrific friend, and the few other friends I've made make my blood status a near negligible situation. No one bothers me about it, if that's what you mean…at least not usually." She amended, the twins and a good many others had been present for the moment her blood status _had_ been targeted, even if indirectly.

"We know Lillian," George added in the ensuing silence, at Devon's questioning expression, Fred corrected, "Vaguely."

"We've met her once in passing," George said, recalling the meeting that had taken place at least a year or so ago.

"Nice lass." Fred agreed, shooting Devon a small smile that relaxed her shoulders; she hadn't realized she was anticipating a bad reaction until they had given her a good one.

"One of the nicest," George concurred.

Devon spent the rest of her day being led around dark corridors and shown secret rooms that students usually had zero access to. The twins made her forget about Lillian's absence, and Draco in general; telling her animated stories and making up foolish games for them to play as they raced through hallways and hid in spacious rooms.

It was the most fun Devon had had in a long time, fun she wasn't usually awarded because as a Slytherin student, there were certain expectations to uphold. Slytherin House was full of mostly reserved and well-poised students, they couldn't be seen chasing each other through halls and most other houses wouldn't openly welcome a student in green when it comes to a rowdy game of mixed houses. But being with two infamous Gryffindor students with no spectators, no one to judge her, permitted Devon a type of freedom that she wasn't normally afforded.

So when the day came to an end, and the boys were escorting her back from the kitchen from a comfortable dinner together, she was both sad to see the day end and happy that she got to spend a day as she had.

George and Fred walked her back towards the Great Hall, where she was surprised to find Peeves hovering there in wait for her. "Peeves?"

"Bout time!" He bellowed, "Where you been lass? I was worried the two had abandoned you in a pipe along the way."

Devon rolled her eyes, "I only wish I could get rid of you so easily."

Peeves laughed, "You'd miss me." He warned.

"I do believe Lillian would miss you more," Devon countered, "I don't quite fancy the rather obnoxious wake up calls."

Peeves gave her a particularly devilish grin, "You haven't seen obnoxious yes Miss Devon."

She paled, fearing for her sanity as her mind easily conjured up all the misdeeds Peeves could do so early in the morning when she was pulled out of her musings by an arm thrown around her shoulders.

Looking to see who was attached to that arm, heterochromatic eyes scanned freckled features for a moment before she grinned, "Yes Fred?"

He scowled, George gaped, "How are you doing that?" George demanded, because not once had she mixed the duo up the entire day, not even once they were _trying_ to confuse her; sure, she had hesitated at some points, and those hesitations spanned from short seconds to long minutes, but still she hadn't confused them.

"Some secrets a snake must keep for herself." She teased.

George rolled his eyes and Fred smirked before the latter was waving a piece of parchment in front of her face until she snatched it out of his hand, "What's this?"

"Directions," Came George's reply.

"Directions to?" She prompted when neither boy attempted to explain further.

"To the kitchen." Fred responded as he took his arm from her shoulders; he and George stepping away and slowly heading for their common room – a common room that was in the opposite direction to her own.

"You liked it so much," George shrugged.

"We thought you'd like to return without our assistance." Fred completed.

She stared in shock at the parchment in her hands before giving them both a softly dazzling smile full of unfettered joy and slivers of affection, "Thank you, Forge, thank you Gred."

Both boys shot her identical smiles of muted laughter and she wondered if they had to perfect that look of similarity, considering she had noted throughout the day that even though they were twins, and even though they looked remarkably similar, they had very different smiles. "Our pleasure," Said in unison, but where George tacked on a teasing '_Two-Toned' _at the end, Fred tacked on a playful '_Mismatch'_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout Outs_:

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: Thank you, so glad you liked the change of POV and the Zabini's relationship. This is another POV change, so I hope you enjoy this portion of it. :D

**StrawberryObsession:** So glad you liked it! Sorry about the delay, no worries about the PoA installment, I'll definitely post a link for it. I figure Blaise has to get his perception from somewhere. ;) They'll be concluded relatively soon. Promise. :D

**Long Live Marshmallows**: Thanks for the patience! I'm glad you liked how I portrayed their relationship, it's a very close foreshadowing to Blaise and Lillian in the future. You didn't, but I'm so happy that you did mention it! haha. I'm glad you really like my OCs. :D

**Moon-Chan**: So glad you did! I liked that Blaily too! :D

**Meganshmegan:** I'm sorry you're not a fan of Lillian x Blaise, but I am happy that you rather like the story and its progression nonetheless. They do, and I respect all of those opinions.

**Guest:** Good! I'm glad you pictured that because Blaise's parent's relationship was supposed to be a really close foreshadowing to Blaise and Lillian in the future. ;) I really do love Lilliase. :D

* * *

><p><strong>TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED TO PART 1<strong>

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**: So glad you liked the first half and I hope you enjoyed the second half as well. :D

**Guest:** um...Sorry?... :/

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <strong>**_aren't_**** mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next time!**

**x**


	26. Extra 9: Polyjuice Potion

_**AN:**_

**IMPORTANT:** updates on extras from here on out with be irregular (_and yes, I realize they've been kind of irregular lately anyways_). I've decided to create a new link posting all of my extras. A few have suggested it in the past and though I was hesitant I figure it's best considering I'm becoming so thought-oriented on PoA, updating these Extras is hard to do and distracting. By no means does that mean I'm not going to complete the extras, I am. Just don't expect weekly updates of it - I'm going to focus a lot of my energy into PoA now and getting it to a point where I can start posting for the next arch in Lillian's story.

**ALSO:** When I eventually post PoA, first off, I will post a link here for you guys, so you don't have to worry about repeatedly searching for. Second, I'm about to head back to college, summer break is coming to an end and I'll be working a lot these next few weeks. Thirdly, I'll probably change update days to Saturdays with PoA. This is my tentative schedule/plans; so just a couple more weeks and will be into the next story. :D

**Note:** this update is not edited and I sort of kind of left ya'll with a cliffhanger - I'm kinda sorta sorry. :/ But, I figured where I left this update was a nice end, the next part should be coming sometime next week. I'll post it here and then work on the Extra Story set up thing (_I'll be sure to let ya'll know when that's up and running_).

* * *

><p>To my plethora of followers and favoriters, new and old, <strong>thank you<strong>! Getting those emails seriously makes me smile.

To my **reviewers,** big thank you to you (_all beautifully wonderful spec-freaking-tacular all of you_)! Ya'll _know_ you make me smile too, (_sometimes I even do a stupid little happy dance)_and **your responses are at the bottom**! :D

x

* * *

><p>"The Slytherins always come up to breakfast from over there," Said Ron, nodding at the entrance to the dungeons. The words had barely left his mouth when a girl with long, curly hair emerged from the entrance.<p>

"Excuse me," Said Ron, hurrying up to her. "We've forgotten the way to our common room." 'Their' being Crabbe and Goyle, considering he and Harry were temporarily parading around as the Slytherin idiots.

"I beg your pardon?" Said the girl stiffly, "_Our_ common room? _I'm _a Ravenclaw." She sneered, as though the very _idea_ that they would dare compare her to them was horrifically scandalous.

She walked away, looking suspiciously back at them; neither Gryffindor boy blamed her, it was as though they wished to be temporarily claiming the house of snakes.

Harry and Ron hurried down the stone steps into the darkness when she was of no help, their footsteps echoing particularly loudly as Crabbe's and Goyle's huge feet hit the floor, both had a feeling that this wasn't going to be as easy as they had hoped.

The labyrinthine passages were deserted. They walked deeper and deeper under the school, constantly checking their watches to see how much time they had left. After a quarter of an hour, just when they were getting desperate, they heard a sudden movement ahead.

"Ha!" Said Ron excitedly. "There's one of them now!" The figure was emerging from a side room but as they hurried nearer, their hearts sank. It wasn't a Slytherin, it was Percy.

"What're you doing down here?" Asked Ron in surprise, because wouldn't a Slytherin prefect be patrolling so deep into the castle, and not a Gryffindor?

Percy looked affronted. "That," He said stiffly, "Is none of your business. It's Crabbe, isn't it?"

"Wh—oh, yeah," Said Ron when he remembered he wasn't talking to his older brother as a younger brother; he was talking to a Gryffindor prefect as a Slytherin student.

"Well, get off to your dormitories," Ordered Percy sternly. "It's not safe to go wandering around dark corridors these days."

"_You_ are," Ron pointed out, unable to keep himself from challenging Percy as only a sibling would.

"I," Said Percy, drawing himself up, "Am a prefect. Nothing's about to attack _me_."

Harry could see that Ron just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brother's confidence, Harry also knew that Ron was saved from saying something irrevocably stupid and blowing their cover by the sudden echoing of a voice behind he and Ron; it was Draco Malfoy, strolling towards them, and for the first time in Harry's life, he was pleased to see the Slytherin nuisance.

"There you are," Draco drawled, looking at them. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall all this time? I've been looking for you; I want to show you something really funny."

Malfoy glanced witheringly at Percy. "And what're you doing down here, Weasley?" He sneered.

Percy looked outraged. "You want to show a bit more respect to a school prefect!" He said. "I don't like your attitude!"

Malfoy sneered, he could appreciate arrogance and self-confidence, but Percy Weasley way past socially acceptable levels – and considering Draco's whole persona was the very definition of self-entitlement and cocky arrogance? The fact that he found Percy's attitude overbearing was something in and of itself. He motioned for Harry and Ron to follow him, not deigning to return the prefect's word parry; waited until they were a few yards away before speaking to his companions, "That Peter Weasley –"

"Percy," Ron corrected him automatically.

"Whatever," Said Malfoy, he knew the difference, wondered momentarily about why Crabbe would care. "I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. And I bet I know what he's up to. He thinks he's going to catch Slytherin's Heir single-handed." A ridiculous idea, really, that a _Gryffindor_ prefect thought he would find the mysterious character.

He gave a short, derisive laugh; didn't notice the way that Goyle and Crabbe seemed to share excited looks at the sound.

Malfoy paused by a stretch of bare, damp stone wall. "What's the new password again?" He inquired of Goyle.

"Er—" Said Harry in response, they _really_ hadn't thought this plan out all too well.

And then Draco remembered, "Oh, yeah – _pureblood!_" He still remembered getting the new password and feeling minutely unsettled by it; blood status had been causing him a lot of problems that term and he could have done without the daily reminder.

When the stone door concealed in the wall slid open, he marched through it, Draco's mind preoccupied by other things – other things like the fact that this was the first Christmas he had ever spent apart from Lillian since she had come to live with he and his parents. He missed her, and not just in the near empty castle during the holiday, he missed her presence in his daily life; she had been distant since he had broken ties with Devon, not that he blamed her, but her absence still hurt him, hurt him far more than his broken relationship with Devon had.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece ahead of them, and several Slytherins were silhouetted around it in high-backed chairs.

"Wait here," Said Malfoy to Harry and Ron, motioning them to a pair of empty chairs set back from the fire. "I'll go and get it – my father's just sent it to me –"

Wondering what Malfoy was going to show them, Harry and Ron sat down, doing their best to look at home; which Harry was loathe to admit, wasn't all that hard to do. There was something oddly…comforting about the soft green cast of the fire, something forbiddingly comforting about the quiet, settled atmosphere as opposed to Gryffindor's always lively, bustling air of living.

Malfoy came back a minute later, holding what looked like a newspaper clipping. He thrust it under Ron's nose.

"That'll give you a laugh." He said.

Harry saw Ron's eyes widen in shock. He read the clipping quickly, gave a very forced laugh, and handed it to Harry.

It had been clipped out of the _Daily Prophet_, and it said:

**Inquiry at the ministry of magic**

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car.

Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called today for Mr. Weasley to be put on probation.

"Weasley has brought the Ministry into disrepute," Mr. Malfoy told our reporter. "He is clearly in need of dire time elsewhere to get his affairs and values in order; how on earth is his Muggle Protection Act supposed to be taken seriously when he can't control his own machinations?"

Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife told reporters to clear off or she's set the family ghoul on them.

"Well?" Said Draco impatiently as Harry handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"

"Ha, ha," Said Harry bleakly.

"Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them." Posed Malfoy scornfully, he didn't really hate Arthur Weasley, but any trouble brought Ronald Weasley was welcome; the redheaded prat was rude and obnoxious, sure, so was Draco, but at least _his_ behavior was simply an act, Ronald Weasley was _truly_ that annoying. "You'd never know the Weasleys were pure-bloods, the way they behave."

Ron – or rather, Crabbe's – face was contorted with fury.

"What's the _matter_ with you two?" Snapped Draco, he could tell something was off with them, being even slower to react than usual, being less prone to interrupt obliviously but Merlin, they weren't even acting anything like their usual behavior.

"Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," Said Malfoy slowly, when the heavy boys said nothing, merely offering up sheepish, yet confused smiles. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think _he's_ the Slytherin Heir!"

Harry and Ron waited with bated breath: Malfoy was surely seconds away from telling them it was him – but then –

"I _wish_ I knew who it _is_," Said Malfoy petulantly, "I could help them." Not really, he wanted nothing to do with what was going on with all the muggleborn wizards; plus, Mrs. Norris was a friend to Lillian and Mrs. Norris's continued petrification was hurting Lillian – nothing would ever be okay with Draco if it hurt Lillian.

Ron's jaw dropped so that Crabbe looked even more clueless than usual. Fortunately, Malfoy didn't notice, and Harry, thinking fast, said, "You must have some idea who's behind it all…"

"You know I haven't, Goyle, how many times do I have to tell you?" Snapped Malfoy; he was so _tired_ of everyone looking to him for the answers and he was inwardly furious with the way everyone kept staring suspiciously at Lillian as the attacks progressed, as though _she_ were the reason their classmates were being victimized, as though it were _her_ fault everyone was becoming scared of their own shadow. "All I know is that the last time the Chamber of Secrets opened, a Mudblood _died_. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time…I hope it's Granger," He said with faux relish; sometimes, he hated _himself _for the things he spewed; his self derision didn't ever stop him though, it never even halted him; the only thing that could ever make him hesitate was his cousin, and she wasn't anywhere around.

Ron was clenching Goyle's gigantic fists. Feeling that it would be a bit of a giveaway if Ron punched Malfoy, Harry shot him a warning look and said, "D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?"

"Oh, yeah … whoever it was, was expelled." Draco informed, "They're probably still in Azkaban." _Azkaban_. He wondered if Lillian had already visited her father, wondered how the trip had gone and if she had been alright. He was thinking about the likelihood of a letter from him being well-received when his two idiots broke him out of his thoughts.

"Azkaban?" Said Harry, puzzled.

"Azkaban – _the wizard prison_, Goyle," Draco looked to him in sheer disbelief. "_Honestly_, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward." Goyle was an idiot, there was no denying that fact, but even _this_ was blowing his stupidity clear out of waters.

He shifted restlessly in his chair and said, "Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it." Draco couldn't tell if his Father was concerned about the whole ordeal, but he did fear that maybe his Father was involved with the whole Chamber business, and that scared him because Lillian was born from a muggleborn mother, and just because she was a pureblood in the eyes of blood stasis, that didn't mean that she was deemed pure by whatever extremist was permanently paralyzing students, ghosts, and animals.

"He theorizes that the Heir won't eradicate all Mudbloods, but those it deems filthier than others." How one would go about differentiating between different types of filth, Draco couldn't understand, considering that the only thing separating muggleborn from pureblood was the title pressed upon them by others.

It was only after he had finished quoting his Father that he spotted Devon just off to the side of the room, staring at him with wild eyes and a pursed mouth. His throat closed as soon as he spotted her, she had heard him, heard him clearly utter the blood slur as though it _hadn't_ destroyed their relationship just a few weeks ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:<strong>_

_Special Shout Outs_:

**Guest 1**: So glad you found it so sweet! Slytherin brought her some great friends, despite it's reputation, I figure that gives her a reason to be happy. Sorry I didn't mention that! I'll go ahead and tell you and I'll probably go back and work it in; they met just briefly in passing, when Lucius and Arthur's jobs crossed paths, something along those lines. It didn't happen in the first story though - years upon years ago; it's a very vague memory.

**Guest 2**: I am a huge fan of the Weasley twins, they had to be a part of this story. ;) I'm glad you liked Devon's interaction with the twins; I'm sorry I didn't explain that, I need to go back and fix it. I think I thought it out but didn't write it out...oops. haha. A few years prior they briefly met as Arthur and Lucius's jobs crossed paths.

**Just Anonymous**: Yes! I love smiles. :D There _will_ be more, promise. ;)

**Christina Salvatore**: Right?! Me too! They're perfection rolled into two. :D

**Long Live Marshmallows**: I'm so glad you liked their part! They're my favorite and I'm super glad you find that chapter good enough to favorite. :) I felt as though Devon needed a little hilarity and easy flowing in her life, and who better to provide that than the notorious duo? ;) Yes, that _is_ a typo, thanks for catching it, I'll go back and fix that asap!

**Foxe165:** ... ... ... That's a very nice vote... ... ... ;)

**Guest 3**: So glad you like it! So sorry you find the Zabini family disappointing. I realize that that was how Mrs. Zabini was portrayed in the series, but for my purposes, I couldn't have Blaise's mother behaving in such a way; the relationship between his parents is a very defining factor in how I plan to portray him later on. The Zabini family was to be a very AU part of my story, as I warned in the first installment, nonetheless, I hope you continue to enjoy the story and hopefully the Zabini family dynamic eventually grows on you.

**Hi:** SOON! I SOLEMNLY SWEAR IT! haha. I'm super pumped about it, and as I said in the AN at the very beginning, I want to put the majority of my focus into that story considering these Extras are only distracting me. :D

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcomed, but they <strong>**_aren't_**** mandatory.**

**If you follow, favorite or review; this is my preemptive show of gratitude! Thanks, y'all rock!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**See you next time!**

**x**


	27. (Finally an AN)

_I AM CONTINUING THIS ARC! _

I know it's been forever since my last update, and I've gotten a lot of questions in regards to whether or not I'm continuing Lillian's story. The answer is **YES.** I am. It's just all kinds of difficult kickstarting PoA. But I **AM** working on it.

Thank you everyone, for your support and your patience, both of which will be rewarded soon (hopefully). Just know that I am not abandoning this story, not now, and not ever. So just bear with me and continue to be patient.

Here's to (hopefully) an update soon.

x

B


	28. AN: PoA update

Posted PoA!

Before you get too excited, it's mostly just taking care of the details before I kickstart the actual book.

I cover a bunch of different basics.

Before you get too disappointed, I did include a small snippet of a PoA scene that I think really encompasses the interactions you'll see once PoA starts getting posted.

Speaking of postings, I hope to have the first legitimate chapter of PoA up no later than Halloween weekend.

And, though I mention this in PoA AN (_taking care of business_), all further stories in the series will be put under PoA, so it'll be the last time you have to follow a specific story to read the rest of Lillian's story.

Thanks so much to all the continued support! The reviews/messages despite my prolonged absence asking for an update and a concern for whether or not I've abandoned Lillian really made me proud to have written and shared what I have thus far, and has me eager to get to ya'll the rest of the gang's story. That being said, hope it doesn't disappoint, and I hope you enjoy the little snippet on the PoA page. (_chapter 1 is just a title page, 2 is the 'paperwork', business aspect of things_).

See you in PoA,

x


End file.
